Taichi and Taiga
by Kami-Kani
Summary: After going through a painful event, Taichi, Kagami Taiga's twin sister, moves to Japan to live with her brother. Because of said event, she is left scarred, scared and unstable. What will happen to the two? Trigger warning, M-rated for a reason. OOC Characters, Undecided pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I own the OC's and the story plot.  
Warning: This story has mature content and can be triggering. These themes aren't for everyone, so read at your own risk.

On a lighter note...Enjoy~!

* * *

" **Thank you for traveling with American Airlines!** "

Kagami Taiga gave a curt nod to the hostess as he followed the line and walked out of the plane. After long, eleven hour and thirty minute flight from Tokyo (because they were twenty minutes late), he was extremely tired, even more so since it was eight-something-in-the morning. All he wanted right then was to jump in bed and sleep for three days straight.

He took in the air and sighed contentedly. Oh, how he missed America and all its ridiculous people, going from the prissy fake blonds, the Walmart addicts and even the short-tempered fouled-mouth drivers.

He missed his father, who no matter how busy, still made it back home in time to be a weird dad. He also missed his mom, even if she was a little prissy herself (he'd never say that aloud, in fear of Mama going Psycho on him). He totally didn't miss that overly arrogant, stupid, crazy prick of a brother that he had. Never would he miss him. Ever. Totally didn't miss him. Yeah.

Most of all he missed his sister. He missed how they would spend the whole day together, playing basketball, even if she sucked at it. (She didn't really suck. She was just average). He also missed pulling pranks with her. He missed her sarcastic remarks (when they weren't aimed at him) and her lazy half-smirk half-grin. He especially loved and missed her cooking (If he cooked be considered a good cook, she was the Queen of Chefs, damn it! Not to mention her energy drinks—those were pure delicious goodness).

Speaking of her, he just bet that she was the one to come pick him up. He could already imagine her red hair flowing in the wind, that unique smile of hers mocking him, taunting him with her eyes spelling out 'I got a car before you, dear twin!'

He walked out to the passenger pick-up, and searched the parking lot for the girl, and let out a smile when he noticed a head of hair the same shade as his, but frowned when he noticed his – ** _ugh_** – brother.

 **"Tetsuo… Why are you here? Don't tell me you actually missed me, hm?"** Taiga taunted.

 **"I don't have time for your childish games, Taiga. I'll drop you off at home and you get some sleep, then you'll see everyone."** Tetsuo grunted.

 **"Oh? Why can't I see them now?"** Taiga threw his bags in the trunk and waited for her brother to answer, but the lack of response made him pause in his actions. **"Tetsuo?"**

 **"Don't worry about it, Taiga… Ignorance is bliss, bro."**

 **"What…? Is something wrong? Everything is fine, right?"** Taiga frowned.

 **"…You'll know soon enough.** Let's go." Tetsuo switched from English to Japanese and sat in the driver's seat, refusing to say anymore to Taiga.

Taiga had a bad feeling about things, but shrugged it off. Maybe his mom forced Tetsuo to join a beauty pageant – **like, an actual pageant! So…** **_pft!_** —again. At worst, his Dad probably got fired, but it wasn't that worrying 'cause he was a disputed businessman in the world and could easily land a job somewhere else, like he'd done in the past. It probably wasn't much to worry about.

Taiga woke up ten hours later, still kind of hammered by the jet lag, and still kind of tired, but awake enough to not sleepwalk. He showered, put on his basketball shoes, and marched down the stairs, eager to see his family. Oh, he couldn't wait!

 **"…He'll know something is wrong. This isn't something I can hide, much less now. I wouldn't lie to save my life, and won't do it now. My decision is final."**

Taiga stopped at the door of the kitchen, where the voices were coming from. He recognized his twin's voice speaking, and listened in.

 **"He isn't ready to learn about you, about what that son of a bitch did to you! If anything, we should wait until the case is closed, and that scumbag is sent to jail, then we tell hi—"**

 **"Shut up! I made up my mind and you won't change it, Tetsuo! I'm grateful for your help, for the lawyers and everything, but I don't need you to tell me who to tell or what to do with my life! I've taken everything in hand, okay!? I had enough crap to take care of before this, so don't add to my list!"**

By then Taiga was concerned. What was going on with Taichi? Who was the said 'scumbag'?

Being a man of action, Taiga didn't wait a second longer to burst into the kitchen.

His eyes widened beyond possible, taking in the sight of the people in front of him.

"Guys… What's going on?"

Taiga eyed his mother, who was staring at him with bloodshot eyes, runny makeup, disheveled hair and dark bags under his eyes. She never—ever looked so… un-pristine in her life; hell, even in those pictures that were taken forty minutes after their birth, she looked like a model from those maternity magazines! His Dad was nowhere in sight, but he was willing to bet that the voice he was hearing in the living room was his.

Tetsuo seemed even more spiteful than earlier—how had he not noticed those bruised fists earlier?

More than any other change, he noticed his sister.

"Taiga…" she gasped.

He stared at her, tried to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come.

"W-what…? Who did this to you?" he approached her slowly.

He took in the sight of her new bob-cut hair, the noticeable bandage on her cheek, and the pair of crutches next to her. Her eyes seemed… dull and… dead. She looked so different, so hurt…

 **"Taiga! It's good to see you… You—you should sit down, okay? I… have something to tell you."**

 **"Hell yeah, you do! Who the hell dared hurt you? Did you get into a fight, or—or were you mugged?"**

 **"Taiga."** Tetsuo spoke. "Shut the fuck up and sit the hell down."

"Tetsuo, please." She reprimanded. "But… Taiga, you really should sit down."

Taiga frowned and walked over to her and reached to grab her hands, but she shied away, visibly flinching.

"Taiga…!" she looked up to him and bit her lip. "I'm… sorry, Taiga."

He pulled away and slowly sat down opposite of her. He was lost, completely and utterly confused. What the hell was happening?

"Taiga… I'm not one to stall, so I want to get straight to the point." She spoke shakily. "I… I was, um… t-three months ago, I was…"

"She was… r-raped." his mother sniffled from where she sat.

Taiga felt his blood freeze in his veins.

"…I-It's true… I was r-raped by my coach… we're in the middle of suing him. We already know he's going to jail, but we just want to make sure he gets the maximum time."

"Call it maximum, but for what he did, that time is not enough! Six years, I mean he'll get out just as soon as he got in!" Tetsuo rasped.

"No… Taichi, you…I-I can't believe this! You—you're so strong and—and y-you're so sweet! No way that anyone do… that to you, right? This is all some, some huge nightmare, and I'll wake up on the plane, and a-and…no!"

"Taiga, stop being a baby and accept the facts. I don't like this anymore than you do, so don't deny anything and hear her out." Tetsuo interrupted.

Taiga ran a hand through his hair and let it linger on his head. "I… I can't believe this…"

"…He took advantage of me when I was practicing alone in the gym. Apparently, I'm not his first victim, but the girls still didn't want to talk, because he threatened us and…" Taichi paused to breathe, trying to stop the shaking. "No one wanted to take any risks. We have enough proof to throw him in jail, but he's a stubborn bastard and insists on pleading non-guilty. The trial began two weeks after the events, and we're almost done, Taiga. The sentence will be pronounced tomorrow."

"…Why? Why didn't you all tell me!?" Taiga turned to his mother. "Don't you think I deserved to know that something so… big and destructive happened to my _twin sister_?!"

"I told them not to okay? You had the Inter-High Preliminaries coming up, and you also had that feud with Tatsuya you had to solve." Taichi spoke quietly, avoiding Taiga's gaze.

The latter however, continued staring at her. **"Bullshit."**

She didn't respond.

There was no way in heaven or hell that the reason she didn't say anything was that. She was too selfish to do that. Even if it sounded mean and cruel, it was the truth.

Taiga couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He felt so… powerless _and so damn weak_!

Had he not gone to Japan, he could've stayed there, with her. He could've protected her, it would've never happened. He never should have left her.

"I… I'm sorry." He choked out before rushing up the stairs and into his room.

She didn't deserve anything like that! No one… no one deserved that…

"How could this happen to her…? This isn't fair, this isn't… it isn't right, it's not..." Taiga paced around, pulling running on his hair as he muttered in denial.

He plopped onto the bed and tried to hold back his tears, but they just escaped him, each rolling down his cheeks faster than then last.

"She doesn't deserve this, she didn't do anything to deserve this…" he cried helplessly.

He heard the door open and wiped his eyes furiously and turned away from the person at the door.

"I need time to adjust… please." He sniffled.

He felt the bed plunge next to him, and faced the wall.

He felt the trembling arms wrap around his waist, he saw the shaking hands holding tightly onto his shirt, and felt a head lean onto his neck.

"Taiga… It's okay. You can cry. I'll hold you."

"Idiot… I'm supposed to say that to you, a-and hug you, and let you cry on my shoulders and everything!"

"It's fine, Taiga. You don't have to be strong now. You... you weren't prepared for such news. I know I can count on you when I need it, and I don't want this situation to make you lose trust in my ability to do the same. It's hard for both of us." she spoke.

Taiga didn't reply. He just awkwardly turned around and passed his arms around her, trapping her arms under his.

"...From now on..." he spoke shakily "I will be there, always...! To... to protect you... No one will harm you again- Ever."

"...Taiga..."

They stayed silent, trying to comfort one another. For how long, it would never be known, but they did.

They were like that until Taichi spoke again.

"Now is probably not the best time but... there's something else you have to know, Taiga." she mumbled against his chest.

"...what?" he grunted, refusing to let her go.

"As a fruit of what happened that day... I'm three months pregnant."

 **"Thank you for traveling with American Airlines."**

Kagami gave the hostess a curt nod as he followed the line leading out of the plane.

He turned to look at the person accompanying him and smiled softly to her as he grabbed her hand.

"We're here. Very far away from where everything happened. You'll be able to raise this little guy with no trouble at all." he told her.

"I'm not sure about that." Taichi shrugged. "Trouble seems to follow me everywhere."

* * *

I think it's a bit rushed... but I'd rather get your opinion. Reviews? Please? If I do get reviews... I'll post chapter two within 24 hours, promise~ (I already have it ready btw, so I have no way out of this one...)

Thanks for reading, laterz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-out to _Belinda Valentine Bite_ for being the first to Fav and Follow this story~~~~**

 **I really wanted a review before posting, but you can't always get what you want... Thank you for reading, enjoy~!**

* * *

Kagami Taiga was exhausted. He took a two-week trip to America during summer vacation, only to find out that his sister was abused ad knocked up. He was even more exhausted now that the pregnancy was becoming more prominent.

Taichi had never been much of an eater. She always ate a couple bites here and there before running out to burn the calories.

Now that she was pregnant, she somehow was always hungry, craving the most exotic and weirdest combinations ever. Being her twin brother, he was the one taking care of those when Tetsuo wasn't available, but now that they moved to Japan, it'd be so much more difficult, especially since the fourth trimester began.

Trying to find a mango at four in the morning on a Sunday night was not fun. Especially not when you landed on Saturday, ten at night.

Right now, he was out, her by his side, as they tried to find some chocolate syrup to put on her chicken.

He kept his hand tightly, yet gently, wrapped around hers, thinking about all the things that had changed in such little time.

He'd be an uncle, which was probably the only good thing about everything; that, and he was moving in with his sister. Now, they'd have to face the Japanese society, which very clearly condemned early-pregnancies in teens. They'd also have to find a way to have her at his side at all times since she had suddenly developed a severe case of **Monophobia** (fear of being alone) and **Androphobia** (fear of men).

So much was running through his mind that he didn't notice Taichi staring at him.

That is until she glared.

"Oh, so you think that giving me the silent treatment will somehow make the syrup drop from the sky?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Taichi." He sighed. "I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it."

Another thing about her pregnancy was the mood swings. They weren't as often as he had thought they'd be, but they were still there. She usually was in this calm, collected and somewhat nice mood, but she could very easily become angry or depressed, which often put him in tight positions since she always made a scene.

"If you say so." She sighed. "You know, we could just go home, now."

"Don't you want the chocolate syrup?" Taiga frowned.

"What are you talking about? It's right here. I bought it while you were thinking." Taichi explained.

"Wait, seriously!?" Taiga stopped. "And you didn't tell me sooner?! Did you go to the shop alone?"

"Are you doing this on purpose? We entered together, I paid and we walked out together. Luckily the cashier was a girl." Taichi's expression soon became a concerned one. "Are you okay? I probably should've let you sleep last night."

"Nah; it's fine." Taiga shrugged. "Let's just go home and get that chicken done for you."

"Okay." She squeezed his hand gently and smiled softly. "…but I want it baked."

"No problem."

They walked closely together, shoulders bumping into each other occasionally.

"This is nice. The change of environment… Japan is just so much calmer. Out of the red spotlight." Taichi sighed. "The baby will be able to get a proper education, and I don't have to deal with everyone's pity."

"Yeah." He replied. "I don't think that'd be good for you, all of that pressure. Plus, you'll finally get to meet my team. I haven't really told them that you exist so it'll be a good surprise."

"Look at you, thinking about your teammates in such a prideful way. You've kind of matured, here, in Japan." She smiled. "However, I'd prefer not to be meet them now. I… still am not comfortable with other men, so… Also, when I meet them, I'd rather not have them know that I'm your sister."

"What?!" Taiga stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sister. "Why?!"

"Listen, Taiga. Here, teen pregnancy isn't well viewed, no matter what the context. Even if I'm out of the spotlight, I'll still be looked at, pitied and judged. It'll be a little less here, but I still will have to deal with it." Taichi pulled Taiga along as she spoke, but soon let him walk in front of her when she noticed a lot of men in front of her.

" _We! We_ will deal with it together. And I still don't see what it has to do with them knowing that you're my sister."

"Dad is having problems with associates due to what happened, and Tetsuo too. Mom's okay, even if sometimes people act towards her with sympathy, and you know she hates that as much as I do. What happened has affected our family in more ways than one. I don't want it to affect your relationships in school."

"You've been saying an awful lot of bullshit these past weeks, but this takes the cake." Taiga sighed. "My team isn't like that. They won't discriminate you, or me, even."

"Either way, I won't risk it. Besides, it's not something that'll kill us. We just won't tell anyone that we're siblings. We could just stay vague about it and let them assume anything they want." Taichi answered.

"I guess I can't change your mind. You're lucky our faces are completely different, or else you would've been screwed." Taiga allowed.

"I'm actually glad that I take after our top model of a mother—a girl with dad's face? Pure horror." She shuddered. "I was also thinking about dying my hair some other color—black or maroon, maybe. Dark purple could be good too…"

"Uh, no." Taiga dead-panned. "…But I'm glad to see that what happened isn't bringing you down as much as most think it would."

"…I'm not sad, or depressed or anything. I just don't think about it. I don't forget about it, I just put it aside and focus on other things. Negative emotions and stress aren't good for the baby, so I can't dwell on what happened; for its sake. I have to be strong." She said solemnly.

"…Again, _we_ , as in you and I, will have to be strong. Besides, we have the fam's support so there I nothing to worry about. Just be happy." Taiga patted her head

"…Yeah." She smiled.

"…Taiga, are you thinking about going to play basketball after feeding me?"

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

"I win!" Taiga taunted his sister.

"Yeah, and I won the other two games. I'm pregnant and hungry, what's your excuse?" she snickered.

"What'd you just say?!"

"Please, I could hear you scream all the way to Kyoto. Keep it down." She waved off, drinking her fruit juice.

"Are you sure if it is okay for you to do sports like this?" Taiga questioned.

"For the billionth and last time, as long as I stay well hydrated and take regular pauses, I'll be fine until my fifth month. I mean, I'm not even the first girl to do a physical activity while pregnant." She waved off.

"…If you say so…" Taiga trailed off worriedly as he toweled off. "Even so, that's enough. We should head home."

"Yeah." Taichi nodded. "I suddenly feel the need to pee."

"You're disgusting." Taiga's face scrunched up at the declaration of his twin. "But okay."

Taichi ignored the comment and gathered her stuff quickly. "Come on, slowpoke, I can't go without you. That, and I don't want some guy to show up while we're still here—"

"Hello."

Taiga gasped as Taichi froze. Without a second of hesitation, she jumped behind Taiga and clung to him, refusing to look in the direction of the voice.

"Kuroko!" Taiga growled. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Taiga continued glaring, to Kuroko's surprise, before turning towards Taichi.

"Hey, it's okay. He's on my team. I know him." He spoke.

Taichi didn't respond. She continued to cling to her brother, eyes shut tightly as she muttered inaudible things.

Taiga furrowed his brows worriedly and placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her face to look at his.

"Taichi… I'm here, no one will hurt you, never. Please calm down."

Kuroko watched the scene in shock. He was unaware that Taiga could be… delicate? There was no other way to describe it. Perhaps, the trip to America had changed him for the better?

However, the girl intrigued him most. He knew Taiga well enough to know that he wouldn't be this passionate and caring to just any girl, no matter how smooth and 'delicate' he'd become, which meant that the red-head was obviously attached to her.

More importantly, what was with the panic attack she was having? No one ever reacted that badly to seeing him, no matter how surprised; what was different? And he'd noticed…

When their gazes met, the light in her eyes had died. Yes, it was cliché, but he had no other words to describe it.

How exactly, was that possible? He continued watching as Taiga did his best to calm her down.

"Look at me, Taichi…" she refused to listen, but the slight pressure he applied to her cheeks made her eyes snap open. "There is nothing to worry about. I promise."

"…B-But I—"

"No, Taichi." He wiped away a tear that had glided down to his hands. "He's a friend. But if he tries anything; I'll kill him without hesitation." He spoke softly.

Kuroko almost snorted. One thing that hadn't changed was the way he could become randomly aggressive, but that was a good thing since it matched his explosive basketball style.

He did not pay any mind to the threat, however, decided to be a little more careful around Taiga.

"…You shouldn't say that about your friend." She squeaked.

"I don't care." He stated, pulling his hands away from her face. "Now, can we say hi?"

Taichi remained silent for a moment and thought about it.

Or at least, she tried to. Her mind was too jumbled up for her to be able to properly think. All she knew was that she was scarred, scared, yet safe.

She looked into Taiga's eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed her as she realized that she had nothing to say. She didn't know what to do or say- she only knew that she was terrified by the idea of facing any boy who wasn't in her family. She didn't care who he was, if he were the pope, the president or the devil himself, she still didn't want to know him.

"...Please, Taichi."

She had been sure of herself, but her brother's plea broke any resolve she could've had.

He always talked about his team with admiration, and always had a tinge of happiness in his voice when he did. He told her all of their crazy adventures, always telling her it would be better if she were there.

She wanted to get to know the people her brother thought so highly about, and she wanted to become their friend too. If not for herself, then at least for her brother.

 _'I have to be strong. I have to get rid of the fear. I have to, for my baby, and for Taiga too.'_

Taichi didn't trust her voice not to fail her again, so she just gave a small, albeit reluctant, nod.

Taiga smiled softly and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead, something that surprised Kuroko even more, then turned to the said boy.

He held the girl, who had rebegun clinging to him, and made her face him as well.

"…Hi." She greeted with a squeak.

"Hello." Kuroko noticed how she flinched and stared at her intensely.

She began to tremble as she fumbled for words but was unable to make a sound.

"You're doing great, Tai." Taiga patted her head nervously, noticing how she was beginning to panic even more.

"D-don't… l-look." She breathed out.

Kuroko realized that his staring created, even more, fear in the girl, and politely turned away so that his back faced her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Would you rather speak to me like this?"

Taichi watched the boy cautiously, and let out another shaky breath. She didn't respond.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He continued. "Pleased to meet you."

He was met once more with silence before he heard her inhale sharply.

"T-Taichi." She allowed, trying her best to suppress the fear that held her captive.

"Awesome, Taichi, I'm proud." Taiga ruffled her hair. "Do you still want to go home or do you want to stay and chat with—"

"Home!" she chose instinctively. At the time, she didn't care if it was rude or not, all she wanted was to not have to face the boy, not to have to talk to him, not to have to see him, or anything that had to do with him! All she wanted was to get out of there. "I want to go home now." She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

Taiga let out a depressed sigh and put an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko, who was still facing the direction opposite to them, answered in his usual monotonous voice.

"Could you…uh… not mention her to the team? I mean… she's not ready for that yet, so…"

"That won't be a problem." Kuroko listened to the small breaths she took and wondered how she'd react if he asked.

He, however, didn't dare do it. If their interaction was anything to go by, then she'd probably end up having a mental breakdown right in front of them, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Besides, it didn't concern him in the slightest. It was none of his business, and he understood that. He'd respect that.

"Thanks. I owe you one for this. I'll… text you later or something." Taiga grunted.

"Alright. Take care, then."

With another grunt, Taiga guided the still terrified Taichi out of the court, under Kuroko's gaze (as he now was looking at them).

 _Who was she?_

* * *

"Listen, it's not your fault. Anyone who'd gone through the same thing you did would react the same way. There is nothing wrong with what happened." Taiga reminded her as she ate silently.

"…Still, because of me, you and your friend couldn't spend time together. He must have felt ignored or something like that." Taichi replied.

"Taichi, he isn't like that, he'll understand. Even if he were the type to feel that way, I still wouldn't give a damn because you're a thousand times more important than he is to me. He's just a friend, a teammate, but you're my sister, my twin sister." Taiga tried to reason.

"…I must've looked pretty pathetic, hm?"

"What?" Taiga didn't understand the sudden change of subject.

"I mean, me suddenly becoming a weak crybaby. Who am I kidding, this is nonsense? I mean, what human is afraid of guys? That's just me being ridiculous." She laughed. "That's really stupid of me. I mean, he's just a guy, a human, male, capable of talking, walking and shit, just like I am. He's breathing and has a beating heart like me, and—and has strength, right? Because guys have strength and shit. I bet he can pack a mean punch because those who have strength can punch, and kick and slap and stuff like, you know restraining someone because guys do that too. He can also speak and call me a bitch, a-and hurt me and rape me just like he did, right? Because guys can do those stuff, they just can a-and they have the ability to do those stuff." She rambled on.

She was talking so fast that Taiga only understood half of what was said, but it was seemingly enough for him to understand.

"Taichi… That man was crazy, a sick bastard and a pedophile. You have to move on. Forget about him and all that happened. We can work on your fears, and sooner or later, everything will go back to normal."

 ** _'He doesn't understand.'_**

"You'll see, everything will be fine."

 ** _'Nothing will. No one understands.'_**

"All you need is a bit of support. You're the strongest person I know. I'm sure you'll get over this, no matter what."

 ** _'He'll never understand. No one will ever understand.'_**

"I know." She whispered.

Unknown to Taiga, her answer was more for the plaguing voice in her head, rather than to him.

Taichi stared emptily as he brother gave her a small smile and took the empty bowl away from her.

He didn't understand. She was dirty, filthy, and couldn't bear the thought of tainting someone else. She was worthless, as she was now, and that was something he'd never understand.

He'd never understand how much she hated herself.

* * *

 **Whew, that was pretty intense. I wonder how my mind came up with this... Anyway, please review T^T If you do, I promise-promise to post chapter three~ (Which is also ready) If you have any questions about the story, or the characters~ You can always review or PM~**

 **Thanks for reading, laterz~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~~~ As promised, the chapter mysteriously appeared as soon as a review was posted. *gasp*

Jk, jk~ Anyway, Shout out to _**bookdragonslayer**_ for being the first to review~ And if your username is inspired by Fairy Tail, kudos~!

I'll stop bothering you now, Enjoy~!

* * *

Taichi woke up the next morning with a tang of fear, inhaling sharply. Sweat scrolled down her cheek—but it could've been the tears rolling down her cheek, she really didn't know.

She tried to calm herself down, clutching her chest as it heaved up and down with every erratic breath she took.

 ** _Nightmares._**

Of course, she'd have nightmares. Of course, she'd have them. It wasn't uncommon, and she could get over it after some time, it was just a matter of time. She'd get rid of them.

 **Ah, you think you can rid of these nightmares? I'm telling you, they'll follow you everywhere you go until the end of your life.'**

The voice didn't make anything better. She blinked back the tears and turned to look at the sleeping brother of hers.

With separate beds, Taiga and Taichi shared his room due to her fear of being alone. She refused to go anywhere without him, even to the bathroom. (Which had been a very awkward experience for him the first time it occurred. He quickly got used to talking to her through the bathroom door as he showered or relieved himself, and vice versa, seeing how often it happened).

She took a deep a breath again, and slowly moved to wake him up.

"Taiga… Taiga… Taiga, I need to pee again…"

"Hmmm…" she felt guilty as he groaned tiredly.

She was aware of how much she depended on her twin, and how difficult for him, to do practically everything for her. She felt as if she were a burden—she was a burden to him, even if he'd never admit it. She was holding him back so much, so, so much.

 _This is pathetic. Since when have I been so weak?'_ she clenched her fists helplessly. _'I can't always be on his back. I have to do this on my own.'_

Taichi slowly got off of the bed, taking shaky steps until she reached the wooden frame of the door.

She held it tightly and let out another ragged breath. She looked back at her brother with shame.

"I can't even reach the door without trembling like a newborn." She whispered through gritted teeth. "I can't be this pathetic. I have to be strong. I have to. I don't have a choice in it."

She willed herself to look away, taking a step away from the door and into the hall.

She could see the bathroom door. It was just a few feet away. She could do it, she believed that she could.

She took another step, and another, and another before pausing.

She inhaled and looked back towards the door, but from where she was, she couldn't see Taiga, not him or even his shadow.

 **See? They'll all leave, and you'll end up alone with him. He'll do everything all over again, aye bitch?'**

"No… h-he's in jail and Taiga would never late that happen. He'll protect me." She voiced bravely.

 **Oh? Then why isn't he here now?'** the voice asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Taichi would've replied, had she not heard the familiar footsteps that had been hunting her every night in her sleep.

The hall seemed darker than before. The distance between her and the bedroom grew from a few steps into miles, and the bathroom seemed to be even further than that.

The footsteps grew closer and closer, to the point where she was sure the person walking was just behind her.

"…Ah, Taichi… I've missed you so much, my sweet little bitch."

She froze.

"N-no… you… y-you can't be here…!" the dread she felt made her want to die.

"But I'm right here as you can see, Tai-chi! Ah, you look so pretty!" he reached out to grab a fistful of her hair, but Taichi moved away, falling to the ground.

"NO! Get away from me! Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" she yelled in fear.

"TAICHI! TAICHI! TAICHI!" she heard his voice calling her, screaming at her, and felt his arms circle around her body, trapping her arms in the process.

"NO! LET ME GO! Please, let me go! I'll do anything, please, let me go!" Taichi cried, her voice breaking slowly. "I'll do whatever you want, I won't tell anyone you've escaped. I'll give you money and everything, just let me go!" she bawled in despair.

"Taichi, it's alright. I'm here." Taiga's voice caught her by surprise. She stopped flailing for a while, before suddenly going at it again.

"Let go of me! I want to go to Taiga, I want to see Taiga!" she panicked, trying to move away as she pulled her arms.

"It's me! Taichi, I'm Taiga! I'm right here, I'm protecting you!"

"No, you're not! You can't be! Taiga's in the room, he's waiting for me, he'll protect me!" she continued fighting.

"Taichi! You're safe, it's me, Taiga! Look at me!" he yelled, trying to make her face him.

"No! You ruined me, my life, my family, and everything! I don't want to look at you!" she felt her face being pulled into a certain direction, and did her best to look the other way, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Taichi…!" she heard the voice plea. "It's me I swear! Please, just open your eyes!"

Taichi refused to cooperate. She didn't listen, open her eyes or stop fighting, until he let her go, allowing her to break free and crawl away. She shakily stood on her feet and took a few steps towards the bedroom. Just before entering, she looked back, to make sure he wasn't following her, but saw none other than Taiga.

"B-but… he was…" she fumbled words, her tears flowing freely as her vision darkened.

She remembered nothing after that.

* * *

Taichi woke up again, in the arms of her brother. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound, giving no indication of the fact that she was awake. She kept still, trying to understand what was happening.

Then it hit her.

 _The voice._

 ** _The bathroom._**

 ** _The hallway._**

 ** _Him._**

She tensed at the memories. They weren't clear, they felt… distant and fuzzy… yet still felt real.

"Taichi."

Taiga's voice made her sit up hastily.

She stared at him, looking straight into his eyes, raising a hesitant hand to caress his cheek.

"Taiga… I'm sorry. I thought that I could handle it a-and I tried but I'm just too weak." She voiced.

He didn't reply. He brought her head to his chest and kissed the top of it. He stroked her hair.

He ignored the tears that wet his shirt and pretended not to hear the sniffling. He did as if the trembling of her body wasn't real.

"…That's bullshit. You're strong. The strongest person I know." He whispered in her ear soothing.

She didn't believe him. This made her cry even harder.

They remained that way until she calmed down.

"…You should've woke me up, Taichi. I'd never say no to you." Taiga told her in a gentle tone.

"…I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"It's fine. I'm more worried about your panic attacks. These really aren't getting any better." Taiga replied.

"…I know." She replied.

She didn't put up a fight when he guided her to the bathroom and told her to clean up.

"How about I sing you a song today. I don't think talking is best right now." Taiga told her.

"Okay." Again, she didn't object.

She put her clothes on the small space near the sink and closed the door as Taiga began to sing.

 _"Your wandering little mind makes me wonder, how you'll build your life._

 _Whatever road you take, just know I'm right here, to guide you to the light."_

His voice wasn't the best, and he was off-key, but the very fact that he was there was enough for her. It was all she needed to feel safe.

 _"…I'll protect you all this life."_

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly silent. She had called her mother and talked to her for a while, and Taiga used the opportunity to talk to his teammates. After that, they just sat, cuddled up against one another, eating junk food and watching a movie half-heartedly.

"…You know, Taichi…" Taiga began. "I want to help you get better. But I can't if you don't let me. It's not because you can't do it alone that you're not strong. It's giving up that makes one weak." He quoted.

"Since when are you smart?" she joked shallowly.

"I'm serious, Taichi. You have to let me help you. I want you to trust me."

"But I do trust you!"

"You trust me to protect you, but not to be able to understand and help you. I want you to be able to trust me with that."

Taichi thought about what he said. He wasn't wrong, not at all. He, in fact, described the situation perfectly.

She wanted to trust him to understand, she did, but she felt like he wouldn't. He just wouldn't see it from her point of view, because he loved her so much, while she hated herself.

She, however, didn't share this with her brother.

No, it wasn't worth the trouble. Instead, she just gave him a nod.

He didn't need to know that.

"…I really want you to trust me, even if it won't be now." He sighed. "How about we go out? Walking is good for you and the baby."

"Alright." She accepted, getting up from the couch with Taiga.

They headed to the shoe rack together and slipped on some matching pairs of sneakers, both starting with the right, then the left. She grabbed the keys and he opened the door, he locked it and she grabbed his arm.

They walked out of the building, their steps in sync.

Taiga was worried for his sister. The girl's thoughts scared him greatly, especially since they were particularly hurtful towards herself. He knew that it wouldn't be a cup of tea to get his sister to feel better, to recover from the incident, but the fact that she had been regressing and feeling worse instead of the opposite scared him greatly.

To avoid her blanking out again (as it seemed that each time she blacked out she was internally destroying herself), he decided to take her someplace where her mind couldn't even reach such thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Taichi asked silently.

"To the mall. We have a lot of stuff to get." He replied mysteriously.

"Such as?"

"We'll just see." He smiled at her.

Taichi pouted. Why would her brother be taking her to the mall? "I swear, if all you want is basketball shoes, I will drag you to a birthing class and have you watch a video of a woman in labor all the way to the end."

Taichi giggled as Taiga froze and turned into an alarming shade of white.

"You are horrible… I wasn't even thinking about basketball, for once." Taiga snapped.

"Wait, so you can think?" Taichi teased.

Taiga placed his head on her head and roughly rubbed it.

He laughed as she complained and huffed.

That was the thing that bothered him. She could go from this weird, half-asleep state, to the usual, pre-rape version of herself, to the self-hating woman.

He couldn't keep up with the sudden changes, he couldn't keep up with her mood swings, he couldn't keep up with her at all.

He was afraid of losing her to herself. He was afraid of one day not being able to bring her out of her zombie-state, or worse: the self-hating one. He was afraid she'd destroy herself beyond reparation right before his eyes.

He was scared by the thought of Taichi losing herself in the process of getting better.

He wouldn't be able to live with that.

Taichi's greatest fear was destroying everything that her brother managed to build in Japan. She could live with being raped again. She could live with having to be with any other man if it meant keeping Taiga's present and future safe. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that'd come from wrecking what he had.

Taiga's greatest fear was to not save Taichi from self-destruction. He could live without his team and friends. He could live without basketball if it meant keeping Taichi from harming herself any further. He wouldn't be able to live with the feeling of uselessness, the feeling of weakness that'd come from letting her wreck herself.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short but packed, huh... Hope you liked it anyway~~! Please review, I wanna know what you readers think~!**

 **Laterz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lol_** I'm ** _tired. My teacher might just send_** me ** _to the school psychologist (again) *heavy sigh* Anyways~ Enjoy~_**

* * *

"This one is cute, but it has to be unisex since we still don't know the gender. That means not favoring the boy's clothes, more particularly, basketball onesies, Taiga."

"But boys and girls play basketball." Taiga countered weakly.

"Yes, but that shade of blue screams boyish. Try something lighter, like teal, or sky blue. Maybe even yellow or a light green could do." Taichi compromised.

True to his promise, Taiga took Taichi to a place where dark thoughts wouldn't reach her: the nursery store in the mall.

He'd read somewhere that shopping for baby stuff lifted a soon-to-be mother's mood greatly, and he was happy to see that it was true.

Taichi seemed already much more relaxed, looking at colorful bibs and cute little booties.

"Hey, Taiga, aren't these cute?" she gushed, picking up a couple of animal plushies. "Just look at them!"

"I think this is better. It's not cute, but still better." He stated, taking out a basketball plushie.

"You seriously are a basketball junkie. There is no way I'm letting you influence my child at such a young age. I don't want him catching the Taiga-disease." Taichi put the plushies back and walked past Taiga as she spoke, and ignored the indignant 'Hey!' he shouted after her.

Instead, she focused on the large array of blankets and tiny baby coats, which made her smile.

Her little baby would be coming to life soon, and she just couldn't wait. She could already imagine the child in her arms, saying its first words, taking its first steps.

Okay, so she couldn't really picture it like that, but she could picture it playing basketball with his crazy-Baka of an uncle (which somehow creeped her out a bit). She already felt like spoiling the child with all sorts of toys and baby stuff!

"Hey, this is good, right?" Taiga showed up with small basketball shoes that surely weren't made for walking, much less for playing, but still looked cute. "And they're yellow, so it's fine."

"It's not like we're buying anything today, Taiga. We're window-shopping." Taichi reminded, taking the shoes from him.

"Even so… we could buy a couple of things if we want to. Just a pair of shoes won't hurt." He spoke, taking the shoes back. "I'm taking these. Want anything?"

"I pass. I don't need to spend money yet." She turned her back to him, heading towards the cashier. "Be quick with your purchase Taiga."

"Whatever." He grunted.

After paying for the shoes, Taiga and Taichi kept going through random shops, looking at random things. They then headed to the food court and stuffed themselves again, to end up at a hair salon, as Taichi decided to dye her hair a blackish-blue color (despite Taiga's complaints).

Just as they were going to exit, Taiga's phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, Kagami-kun! Where are you?"_

"Coach? What are you talking about?"

Taichi raised a brow at the mention of Taiga's coach.

 _"Didn't you get my message? We're meeting up today, in my dad's gym!"_

"Wait, really? I'm… kind of busy, right now…"

 ** _"If you aren't here in the next thirty minutes I will personally behead you, Kagami-kun."_**

Taichi watched curiously as Taiga visibly paled. What could the Coach be saying to scare him like that?

"Ah, um, I'll try to be there?" he tried.

 ** _"BAKAGAMI—"_** he cut the line off, not courageous enough to face his coach on the phone.

"Your… the team needs you right?"

He turned to his twin, who was looking at him uncomfortably. Of course, she understood what was being said—she was the ace of her own team, too. She received calls like those often, back in America.

Taiga hesitated slightly. "You know, I could just not go if you're not ready. I'll come up with something—"

"Nope, you're going. I don't want you to put your life on standby for me." She frowned. "We'll go, and you'll stay with your team, and play basketball while I sit on the bleachers or something."

"Taichi—"

"It's fine, Taiga. It's not like they'll pay attention to me, or anything. I'll just introduce myself and go sit on the side." She smiled half-heartedly.

She knew how much he loved basketball—everyone knew how much he loved it. She wouldn't stop him from getting with his team and enjoying the game he loved, with them. She'd just have to suck it up.

Taiga couldn't win this argument. He was stubborn, but his sister was even more so than him. She wouldn't back down on that.

"Alright." He complied. "You win, we'll go. But if you feel uncomfortable, even for a second, we can leave. Just tell me."

Taichi didn't respond. Instead, she picked up a pair of oversized sunglasses and a pair of Bluetooth headphones.

"Before we go, I want to buy these."

Taiga raised a brow, wondering what the girl had in mind.

"I don't think he's coming," Izuki told the coach after half an hour.

The team had begun early, playing a small game as they waited for the red-head to show up, but he still wasn't there.

"I wonder why he didn't come. Usually, he'd be here in a heartbeat." Koganei looked towards Mitobe, who did a couple of signs towards him. "Mitobe's worried too."

"Damn these first years, randomly disappearing and appearing as they like. Probably thinks it's funny too!" Riko raged as she held Kuroko in a choke-hold.

"H-help… me!" the phantom squeaked out but was ignored.

"I'm here!"

All heads turned towards the door, where a panting Taiga stood, seemingly exhausted. His whole figure was shadowed over, due to the sunlight that shone through the door behind him. "I… I made it! You can get down now, Taichi."

To their surprise, another figure climbed off the tall player's neck, wearing large sunglasses that occupied half of her face.

"Don't act like I'm heavy. You're just weak." She told him, as he tried to catch his breath. "Work on your stamina and stuff. Aren't you an athlete?"

"Sh-shut up!" he replied, unable to say anything else. "This is your fault."

"Whatever floats your boat, Tiger." The girl turned away from Taiga, marched the other way and sat on the furthest bleachers from the team. "D-don't mind me." She stuttered in the direction of the team, then turned the other way, placed some wireless headphones on her ears, and tuned them out.

The team witnessed the scene curiously, unsure of what to say.

Well, that excludes Riko.

"Bakagami!" she smacked the poor boy in the head, making him fall to the ground. "You're late! Where were you?! Why didn't you check your messages?!"

"Gah—I was busy! Sorry!" he yelled as the demon-coach performed another of her painful catch-holds.

"Excuses!" she yelled, putting him through even more pain. "But I've wasted enough time. Get back up, I have an announcement to make!"

Taiga was released in a matter of seconds, but couldn't recover as quickly. He laid there, on the ground for a while before moving to stand up.

"Before we get started, who is she?" Riko pointed a finger at the girl, who was blissfully unaware of the torture she could have witnessed.

"That's Taichi. I, uh, told her to come." He grunted. "She isn't really comfortable around guys and generally doesn't want to be bothered, so it'd be best if you just leave her alone."

"Uh? If she's uncomfortable with guys, why was she with you?" Hyuuga questioned.

"I'm an exception," Taiga responded vaguely. "Rather than that, why are we here again?"

"Practice matches! A few weeks after vacation ends, we'll be having many practice matches, so be ready!" Riko blew her whistle. "Kagami-kun, fifteen laps, pronto!"

With a silent groan, Taiga warmed-up shortly began running, allowing his teammates to discuss the arrival of the redhead's companion.

"I wonder who she is… She doesn't seem all that friendly." Riko glanced at her.

"Maybe it's like what Kagami said; she's not comfortable around guys. She's probably just shy." Izuki piped up. "I guess you can say she's _shy_ a bit of confidence."

"Shut up!" Hyuuga smacked the boy to the ground, then paused. "I'm more curious about why Kagami invited her. Do you think they're close?"

"Yes." Kuroko once more scared the daylight out of his team with his one-word answer.

"Kya—! Kuroko-kun, I swear I will kill you the next time you do that!" Riko put a hand on her chest, trying to calm down. "Moreover, we don't have time to be gossiping! You're break lasted long enough, get back to your drills!"

"Hai!" the team yelled in fear.

Meanwhile, Taichi sat silently, watching the boys train.

"I'll be fine… They're just boys… Taiga's a boy too… and he's here as well…! He trusts them, I think… I just have to stay calm… they won't come near me, Taiga promised that they wouldn't, and even if they do… I can handle it. I talked to Tetsuya the other day… even if I only said four words, including my name…" she muttered.

She wasn't even listening to music. She could very clearly hear the shouts of the boys as they did their drills and complained loudly in a few cases. She noticed how sometimes their gazes would set themselves on her and would tense at these occasions but did her best to not panic.

After a while, Taiga had finished his laps and was given five minutes, as well as his teammates, before they had to do the drills again.

"You're doing great, Taichi. So far you haven't lost control once. You can do this." Taiga plopped himself next to her and ruffled her hair, earning a complaint.

"I don't see why you'd pay for my hair-do to ruin it right after that." She pouted. "But… you're right. I'm a little anxious, but I'm not panicking. I'm feeling okay, overall."

"That's all I want to hear. Do you think you're ready to meet them? If not, we can just keep coming until you feel comfortable." Taiga removed his hand from her head as he spoke.

"I… am not sure but… I do know that if I keep putting it off, I'll never get to where I want to be. If anything, the best thing would be to introduce myself, even if it means having a breakdown, and then doing it again, until I can do it without fear." Taichi told him.

She was weak, and she knew it. She wasn't, however, one to stay weak. She'd force herself to be strong, no matter what it took. She had to at least be strong enough to be alone so that she wouldn't penalize Taiga as much as she did.

The will to free her brother from the burden that she was—that was her motivation.

At Taichi's response, Taiga grinned happily, something that strained her heart for some reason.

"Awesome! I can't wait to introduce you to the team! They don't know I have a sister so…"

Taichi frowned at that. "I was serious when I said I don't want them to know that we're sister and brother, Taiga."

"Eh? But Taichi, I thought I told you that they wouldn't judge you like that. You did nothing wrong and—"

"I'm not ready for them to know yet, Taiga. Meeting them is one thing. Telling them my life story is another."

"You don't have to tell them!" Taiga countered.

"Yes, of course, and in a week or so, when my bump starts showing, I'll have to, because, you know, I'm your sister. If I don't tell them, they'll turn to you, and you won't say anything, and they'll pester you about it until either you or they crack. Believe me when I say I'm doing this for both our goods." Taichi spoke with finality, leaving no space arguments or debates.

She already ruined her parents' and older brother's lives. She wouldn't do the same to him, even if he was against it himself.

Taiga observed his twin. She had returned to that zombie-like state of hers, with glazed over eyes (that he was sure was present under those sunglasses), and her mouth in a straight line, giving off no information, not even a hint, of her emotions.

He couldn't grasp her way of thinking; it was all too fast-paced for him. He might as well be chasing the sun, at this point.

He didn't reply and turned to join his teammates as his break was over.

Taichi watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Okay, boys! We're done for the day!"

Multiple sighs of relief could be heard at the announcement. The whole team was impatient for practice to end, and were extremely happy that the wait was brought to an end.

Taichi, of course, wasn't too excited. After the boys finished changing, she'd have to introduce herself to them.

No, she wasn't going back on her decision! She was willing to do what had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier for her.

However, Taiga was counting on her; whatever made him happy, she was willing to do. It hurt her to see how happy he was when she accepted to meet the team because it meant that she'd been holding him back from some of the happiness his team brought him. That's one of the reasons why she wouldn't back down—knowing how much it'll make Taiga happy… she couldn't take that away from him, no matter what.

"Taichi? Are you okay?"

Taichi jumped to her feet in surprise, but recognized Taiga's voice and scowled.

"Idiot, you scared me!" she shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. What's going on in your head?" he asked, helping her down the bleachers.

"Unlike you, I sometimes, you know, think? Of things other than food, and basketball and me." She pouted, still half-mad at him.

"I'll pretend you said nothing for my sake because if I do retort you will most likely kill me." Taiga acknowledged her great strength and combat skills and knew how dangerous they could be first hand. If he added a little anger to the mix, _no one_ would come out alive. "But… are you ready?"

She carefully placed her foot on the ground, finally off the bleachers, and glanced over at the team through her glasses. She wasn't ready, she really wasn't. But she'd been told once that not being ready was an excuse for the mind.

She was done making excuses.

"Yeah." She let out a shaky breath and held her hand out to Taiga, who grabbed it with no hesitation. "Let's go, they all seem to be waiting for us."

"Ah? I didn't realize." Taiga frowned at the sight of his team standing at the door and looking in their direction.

Hand in hand, Taichi and Taiga walked over to the Seirin team silently, all eyes on them.

"Wait, is she his girlfriend?!" Izuki asked just before they reached them. "Do you think they were on a date when Coach called?"

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Hyuuga whispered harshly.

Riko kept observing the two wordlessly. She found it odd, how comfortable Taiga was with the girl, despite being one of the more innocent guys of the team, as it has been proved by his persistent blush every time some intimate subjects came up. Not only that but the way they shamelessly displayed themselves by holding hands… she was pretty sure Taiga would be blushing at least unless he got used to it, which was becoming a serious eventuality.

"So, guys, like I said earlier…" Taiga came to a stop and removed his hand from hers, preferring to place it on top of her head. "This is Taichi."

"H-hi. I'm Taichi." She repeated dumbly.

At this point, Taichi was terrified. The only things that remotely calmed her down, was the fact that Taiga was with her and that she wasn't the only girl present. She still couldn't bring herself to look at the guys, so she placed all her focus on the said girl before her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Koganei Shinji, Kagami's senpai!" a boy smiled, coming closer to her. "That's Mitobe Rinnosuke, he says hi too!"

Taichi, however, nudged herself into Taiga's side as the boy came closer.

"N-nice to m-meet you… too, I-I mean." She spoke softly.

"Koga, move back! You're making her uncomfortable!" the boy with glasses pulled him away, but stopped mid-pull to look at her. "By the way, I'm Hyuuga Junpei, the captain," he stated coolly, earning a couple of snickers.

"I'm Izuki Shun. Nice to meet nice you!"

"Tsuchida Satoshi!"

"I'm Fukuda Hiroshi, this is Kawahara Koichi and Furihata Kouki."

Taichi felt honestly overwhelmed by the whole bunch of names that she knew she wouldn't be matching to a face yet. She could feel the panic building up through her veins, in her heart and lungs—she just felt it coursing through her. She was having a lot of difficulties breathing, she barely knew why she wasn't suffocating and hadn't fallen to the ground by then.

"I'm Aida Riko, the team's coach. That's Takeda-sensei, our advisor. Don't mind these idiots, they're just guys." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah…g-guys." She gulped. "Thank you for having me," Taichi told the brunette.

"It's fine. Kagami-kun never brings anyone over, so they're really curious about you."

"Nice to see you again, Taichi-san."

Half the group jumped at the voice, Taichi included, latching onto Taiga like her life depended on it.

"Kuroko!" Kagami growled. "You scared her again!"

"My apologies. It wasn't intentional." He apologized sincerely. "But I did mean what I said, Taichi-san."

"…Hi." She whimpered.

Taichi was reaching her limit. She probably could've stayed a minute or two more, but the sudden appearance of Kuroko had pushed her past her breaking point.

Her body noticeably began trembling, much to their surprise.

"T-Tachi-san…" someone among the team gasped.

"She's fine. This happens when she's startled, or when a guy gets too close to her, with me as an exception." Taiga explained as she once more slipped into her zombie state. "That's why I said it was best to leave her alone, earlier."

"Oh… Do you know why she reacts like that?" Tsuchida asked.

"It's not my place to tell. Just know that it took her a lot of courage and will to come and talk to you like that, so don't take it for granted." At that, Taiga picked her up, as if used to it, and gave them a small smile. "Also, from now on, wherever I go, she goes. That includes matches, practice, and anything in between. Wherever she goes, I go too."

"What? Isn't that a bit ridiculous? I mean, you can't be around her all the time!" Riko looked at him as if he were stupid. Did he know how irrational he sounded now?

"Yes, I can," Taiga replied simply. "Rather than arguing here, I should take her home before she breaks down for real, this time. We can talk about this later."

Taiga said goodbye rather rudely, before heading out, his team a couple of feet behind him, watching him go.

"That was… interesting, to say the least." Tsuchida laughed awkwardly. "He's more mature but... possessive, maybe?"

"Yeah. Kagami went all yandere on us." Furihata noted.

"Kagami-kun is very protective of Taichi-san," Kuroko told them as he remembered the way Taiga had threatened to kill him the first time he met Taichi.

"That's really odd, though. Kagami-kun didn't strike me as the type to like meek and shy girls. I always thought he'd end up with someone more… confident I guess, someone who matched his temper." Riko admitted. "But… I'm more worried about how attached he seems to be to that girl. 'Wherever I go, she goes, and vice-versa'? It's sick and obsessive, to want to be that close to someone."

"Maybe we shouldn't think about it too much. He's probably exaggerating, and will forget about all of this by next practice." Hyuuga tried to reassure them, but it wasn't working too well, considering the ill-masked concern in his voice.

Riko's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair from afar, one carrying the other.

Who exactly was Taichi to Taiga?

* * *

I thought I posted last night but just realized I didn't *sweatdrops and laughs nervously* Hope you enjoyed it~


	5. Chapter 5

The two following weeks were mostly uneventful. Taiga and Taichi gradually worked on her speech with the male gent, using the kind old man at the grocery store and Taiga's teammates as practice targets. Said old man seemingly took a liking to the girl and even offered her discounts, from time to time.

There weren't any miraculous healings or anything—she still trembled at the sight of men and did her best to look at them (Even if she couldn't look at anything other than their shoulders without panicking), but it still progressed.

It was the very day summer vacation ended for Taiga. Of course, he didn't want to go, and he wouldn't have gone if it weren't for a certain someone.

 **"Ow—hey, let go of my ear!"**

 **"No! You aren't going to skip school, no matter what! I can get a scholarship, but you need all the education you can get!"**

 **"Gah! What's that supposed to mean, you crazy—Ow! I take it back, I'm sorry!"**

 **"Don't bother being sorry, try not being late! Now get to class, right now! And if I hear even a word from your teachers about you sleeping in class, I swear… I'll leave that threat open, just in case…"**

If you still haven't realized, Taichi had dragged Taiga to school by his ear. A huge dispute had erupted between the two, grabbing the attention of everyone around them with their loud voices and English curse words.

"Okay, hear me out!" Taiga pleaded as Taichi's nail dug deeper into his lobe. "I'm worried okay! I know how you get when you're alone so—!"

"Did I ever say anything about being alone?! I told you everything yesterday, but someone was too absorbed in his basketball match to listen to me!"

"That's because you're always talking! How am I supposed to know if it's important or not?!"

"Everything I say is important, idiot!" Taichi violently smacked his head. "Look, now you've made me angry, and I'll have to find a way to vent out, ugh!"

"Gah—stop punching—guh!"

As you can read, the first day of school was very lively for the siblings. Fortunately (for Taiga), Taichi eventually got her hormones in check and calmed down enough to stop hitting, glaring, scoffing, attacking and insulting him halfway to the school.

Taichi was at the beginning of her fifth month and discovered that her stomach was starting to bulge. She was ecstatic at the news and didn't hesitate to point it out to Taiga any occasion she got. In other words, she wore crop tops around the house to expose her slightly protruding belly and forced Taiga to comment it (only positive feedback, though. Anything negative, and he could kiss his ears goodbye).

However, with good news, came bad ones. Namely, Taichi became much more temperamental, had, even more, cravings (that at least, weren't as crazy), had to pee way more often, and threw fits.

Because no, being temperamental had nothing to do with the fits.

Apparently, Taichi would fly even easier from sadness to pure joy, then to rage, sometimes be lethargic (because it was an emotion to her), passing by a Kuroko-phase (a.k.a. 'I don't care in the slightest but I'll still make you look like an idiot with witty retorts' mood), and finally the normal Taichi. That was being temperamental, a total mood-swinger.

Her fits, however, could be just about anything, and were totally normal, as she threw them sometimes, even before she was pregnant. He thought that had stopped since she' been relatively calm ever since moving to Japan, but he was dead wrong.

Just that morning, she had thrown a fit because Taiga hadn't gotten up early enough to be able to prepare breakfast and get ready for school.

 _"How would I have known you'd wake up this early?!"_

 _"Oh, I don't know, maybe if I told you?! Oh, would you look at that, I did, yesterday! Besides, I shouldn't have to tell you to make breakfast, we take turns, and today is your turn!"_

 _"I don't remember agreeing to take turns!"_

 _"Well, you're agreeing now! There, now make me breakfast!"_

Yeah, she threw fits like that one often.

Back to the storyline, Taiga was heading over to school with Taichi, who for some reason, hadn't stopped dragging him.

He recalled how she said she wouldn't be alone during their argument, and wanted to question her, but didn't dare ask her a question, especially not since he was fifty percent sure she'd suddenly go from normal Taichi to some weird persona in a split-second.

Instead, he decided to go for a trivial question, and ask her what she wanted to do after school.

"We can go to Maji if you want." He offered.

"Eh? No, I'd rather go straight home. I'm tired. But I may or may not ask you to carry me home today. I don't feel like walking. In fact, I changed my mind, now. I want you to carry me now. I'm exhausted. You tired poor me out, Taiga, now be my pillow and accept the consequences."

"Seriously? You're always doing this." Taiga scowled when she stopped and asked him to crouch and proved just how serious she was.

"Yeah, but I blame hormones. Besides, who wouldn't want to be carried by their awesomely and amazingly strong little twin brother?"

"Shut up!" Taiga grunted with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, still so sensitive to flattery!" Taichi teased. "I just can't wait for you to get a girlfriend! And when I say that, I mean a good girl that I'll approve of."

"Believe me, you'll be waiting for a long time," Taiga replied as he approached the school gates. "Okay, so you're staying at my school, I got that much, but where?"

"Hm…" Taichi pretended to think. "I'm hungry. Drop me off at the cafeteria, and then you can get to class."

"Huh? Now? I don't think they serve anything here in the morning." Taiga told her as he walked towards the cafeteria. "Besides, you just ate."

"No, I swallowed, and the baby ate. Now it's my turn." Taichi smiled. "And even if they don't serve anything, I'm sure there'll be a vending machine there. I could just get some chips if necessary. No more questions, now. My mind is foggy, and my stomach has been cleared out." She whined.

"Okay, okay. Here we are, weirdo, you can get down now." Taichi got off and fixed her long blue summer dress that had gotten a bit wrinkled. "Why are you wearing that?" Taiga asked her.

"Huh? Oh, you like it? It's super comfortable, and it's a maternity dress I can wear until I'm in my sixth month, and while breastfeeding! It's upper comfy, and it's soft too!" Taichi squealed, fangirling about her own clothes.

"But…the chest is a bit…"

Taichi ignored that last part. Yes, she knew that the dress showed off her above average breasts (that had gotten bigger over the past three months). No, it did not bother her, because she'd been doing it before everything happened, and was slowly trying to rebecome who she was before.

Besides, it didn't show that much cleavage. It did show some of it, but not a huge amount.

"Well, you have five minutes to get to class, Taiga. I suggest you go now, I won't have you being late."

"Eh? Already?!" Taiga's eyes flew the clock the hung above the door. Taichi was right—he had five minutes before the bell rang. "Wow, time flies… I'll see you at lunch, okay? And if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to class, okay? Also, if you're lonely, maybe we can convince the teacher to let you in the class, or something and you can sit with me. Actually, we should—"

"Taiga, calm down." Taichi interrupted with a small smile. "I'll be fine. Go to class, learn stuff, and meet me here at lunch, with that stupid, yet the cute worried look of yours."

"…Fine." Taiga placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But remember what I said okay? I'll see you later."

With a quick hug, Taiga and Taichi parted ways for the first time since they arrived in Japan.

"That was so cute. Such an adorable boyfriend, you have." She heard a voice from behind.

"I was wondering when you'd manifest yourself. I've noticed you from the beginning, Sato-sensei." Taichi smile. "And please don't get any ideas. He's my brother, my twin at that."

"Respect your elders, young lady. If my husband hadn't told me about your current situation and didn't tell me about how polite you could be, I might not have considered employing you." Sato Yuki, the head chef at Seirin's cafeteria. She also was the wife of the convenience store owner who Taiga and Taichi often visited. "Besides, it's the twenty-first century. Incest might make your life exciting."

Taichi chose to ignore that last part.

"I wonder how he finds out though. Old people are sometimes psychics, maybe?" Taichi thought out loud.

"Your 'brother' is the one who told him, unintentionally, though. Tori-kun opens late and closes late, and for a couple of nights, a few weeks ago, he told me about a teenager who'd show up at two in the morning, just before he closed, to pick up some odd combinations. My personal favorite was vanilla cookies and soy sauce." Sato giggled at how red Taiichi's face became. "Anyway, he'd always come in grumbling something about a pregnant girl. He showed up a few weeks later with a girl who just seemed way too silent to be shy. Being a smart person, he quickly made the link."

"Ah. Still doesn't explain how he knew I needed a job, though…" Taichi pondered.

"Don't bother with that, Taichi. Let's get you dressed up for work, and I'll see where I can place you. You said you can cook, right? I'll have to test that out."

"No problem!" Taichi saluted and followed the woman to the kitchen.

"It's…amazing!" Sato cried as she stuffed herself with the food Taichi made. "H-how…?!"

"My uncle is a very well-known chef around the world. Taiga and I visited him a lot before we moved to L.A., and well, along with his son, we were taught how to cook. I mean, Taiga is talented, but Soma and I have always been the better chefs. Though, Soma might be better than me now… or worse, who knows?" Taichi ranted.

"Okay, listen up, everyone, I've made my decision!" the head-chef, whose eyes were still teary, called on every staff member present. "This is Taichi, my sous-chef! Her word is as good as mine! She's also a good friend of the principle, so don't even think about mistreating her!"

"Hai!"

"…I don't even know the principle…" Taichi muttered.

"Yes, but I do. Now let's get to work, Taichi! We have growing boys and girls to feed! Today's dish is teriyaki chicken! I want some good ole' sandwiches too, the regulars! No sweets today, though, the flour supplies are down, we'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Yes, chef!"

Taichi saluted and headed over to an empty station, where she gathered all the necessary ingredients for the teriyaki, except…

"Um, does anyone have honey?" Taichi dared.

"Honey? But we aren't making sweets…" a woman answered.

"Ah, no. It's for the teriyaki sauce." Taichi explained.

"But we already bought teriyaki sauce…" someone commented despite handing her the honey.

"I only do it handmade." Taichi smiled graciously. "Thank you. If you'd like, I can show you the difference between handmade and the processed ones."

"Eh? Okay…?"

Taichi soon got to work, as did the woman, who kept a close eye on the girl.

'She has this weird feeling about her… I can't help but feel like I'm going to a real chef! What is it with kids these days…?'

They both made teriyaki in big quantities so that they wouldn't waste time, and Taichi served some of them in two small bowls.

"This is what you made. Try it." The woman immediately took a bite of her cooking and smiled.

"I think it's pretty good."

Taichi tried it and smiled as well. "It is, but the teriyaki tastes… different. Try mine now."

"Alright, I'll try it…"

The woman closed her eyes and took a bite, searching for the true flavor difference, and boy, did she get it!

"It's… like the ones granny used to make…" she gasped in surprise. A warm feeling filled her heart, love, and a tinge of nostalgia. "It tastes like…"

"Home?" Taichi smirked. "That's why I made them by hand. Cooking is like self-expression. If it comes from someone else, it's never truly felt, but when it comes from you, your emotions, and your heart… everything you want to say will be heard through your cooking."

"This is… incredible…" Taichi smiled at the stunned woman, before taking another batch of ingredients. "You know, Seirin has a lot of students, so how about we get to it? I'll show you how."

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya noticed something odd that day. Kagami Taiga wasn't sleeping in class.

In fact, he was even taking notes (though he seemed to have a hard time doing so), something he'd never thought he'd see the redhead do.

Another thing he noticed was his restlessness. Yes, he was aware of how Taiga could be an energetic ball, but that usually occurred before basketball games, or when he was angry.

It couldn't have been either of the two, so what exactly was going on with the redhead?

He decided to ask him.

"Kagami-kun."

"Gah-!" Taiga jumped from his seat, startling half the class. Oh, how lucky he was that the teacher just went out. "Kuroko!"

"Are you nervous about something?"

Kuroko noticed how Taiga went silent for a while. He didn't think it was because the redhead didn't know the answer; it was more like he was hesitating.

"Not really, no… why are you asking?"

He wasn't lying, Kuroko deduced. But he wasn't in his usual state. Kuroko observed him a little more and noticed how the redhead's eyebrows creased. He seemed… tense and…

"Could it be that you are worried then?"

"No!" the redhead replied immediately. "Oh, sensei's back!"

Kuroko frowned when Kagami changed the subject but let it slide.

Taiga wasn't very complex. If he was worried, it meant that what was troubling him was close. All he had to do was wait.

On the other hand, Taiga couldn't wait any longer.

When was lunch again? In a few minutes, hours? He didn't even dare look at the clock; not when it could make him aware of how long it would before lunch. _'Ignorance is bliss, right?_ ' he thought to himself.

He just couldn't sit still, not without knowing what Taichi was up to!

Was she with someone? Alone? Was she scared, or did she have a breakdown?

He kept asking himself these questions, and the only way he could distract himself was to force himself to concentrate and pay attention, which he tried to do desperately.

Even Kuroko took notice of his behavior, and almost got the truth out of him! If it weren't for the teacher, he might have spilled the beans.

He just wanted it to be over.

Lunch break dragged on, but it finally arrived, liberating the students from the clutches of books and pens.

It made Taiga even more anxious. If Taichi was alone in the cafeteria, which would soon fill up, she might have a breakdown, since boys were usually first there.

That in mind, as soon as the bell rang, Taiga sprinted out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.

Kuroko followed silently. He watched as Taiga entered the cafeteria, scanned it with his eyes and entered. He seemed even more worried than before, as she searched the cafeteria.

Taiga was losing it. He couldn't find her! She said she'd be there, in the cafeteria, but no, she was nowhere in sight! What could've happened to her…?

"Hey, kid! You're Kagami Taiga, right?" the woman's voice caught the attention of both teenagers, one of whom gave a confused nod. "I knew I recognized you! The girl will be here in a minute. I have to say, she's amazing in the kitchen, a real chef!"

"What? Are you talking about Taichi? How do you know she cooks?" Taiga questioned suspiciously.

"You don't know? She works here. The new sous-chef of the kitchen! It's only her first day, but the food is already ten times better!"

"What?!" Taiga yelled.

"See? This is why you should listen to me when I'm talking. I always say important stuff. I told you yesterday." Taichi appeared behind Taiga, dressed in her blue dress, with two trays of food. "Come on, Taiga, try today's meal! I made it!" she smiled. "I mean, the girls cooked too, but these two servings come from the batch I made alone!"

Taiga turned around to look at her and stuttered for a moment, then let out a sigh and gave her a tired smile.

"You could've told me again. I thought you were alone, or something."

Taichi snorted, in a very un-ladylike manner, then handed Taiga the trays. "Here, my hands hurt. Where does your team sit? I'm hungry again."

"I'll show you. Just stick close to me okay?"

Kuroko was surprised once more, by how no one was entering the cafeteria to witness this. Where was everyone?

More than that, Taiga seemed so relaxed now, which probably meant he was worried about Taichi.

She seemed fairly independent, if not for her discomfort with males, that was starting to fade slowly with the team. Why would he worry? The breakdowns, maybe?

"A-ah! Ku-Kuroko!" Taichi turned to him with a jump. She gave him a weary, shy smile. "I-I d-didn't see y-you there!"

"Kuroko?!"

Before the bluenette could say anything, a crowd of hungry teenagers began to form before them.

"Let's go, Taichi. He'll meet us there." Taiga spoke, nudging his twin's side with his elbow. "Come on."

"A-ah! Yeah, o-okay." Taichi turned away from the bluenette and grabbed onto Taiga's shirt shamelessly as people noticed her.

Taiga guided her over to where the basketball team ate and set the tray's down for both.

"Here. This one has less." Taiga pushed it towards Taichi as she sat down.

"Eh? No way, I want more." She pouted.

"You've most likely been eating since this morning, you shouldn't be eating so much. What if your stomach hurts?"

"Taiga, I am pregnant. You know, that means I can eat as much as I want." Taichi pushed her tray towards Taiga and pulled his.

"Yeah, but you can eat again later. I have class and practice later."

"Yeah, but I'm having a baby."

"You'll get fat."

"I will get fat regardless of what I eat. I'm pregnant."

"How many times are you going to say that?!"

"Eh? Taichi-san is here?" Riko arrived first to the table with her bento in hand. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Ah, Riko-san. Nice to see you too." Taichi gave her a side smile then frowned in Taiga's direction. "As I was saying, I am the priority, Taiga. Food, now. You can just catch up at Maji Burger later!"

"I give up, have it your way." Taiga sighed and took the smaller bowl.

"Ah… I would've thought that Kagami-kun would take the bigger bowl." Riko commented and opened her bento.

"He would, but I took it. I'm kind of famished today." Taichi happily dug in and devoured the teriyaki meal.

"Huh? I mean, sure but Kagami-kun is a growing boy. Wouldn't it have been more reasonable to let him have the bigger bowl?"

"Ah? But I'm a girl growing in more ways than one too, besides, he has an endless pit for a stomach. May he eat a little or a lot, it doesn't change a thing." Taichi waved it off.

"Hey!" Taiga frowned but was fervently ignored.

"Kagami-kun eats a lot. Will he be able to feel full of this human-sized ration?" Kuroko appeared between Taiga and Riko.

"Why you…!" Taiga growled.

"Uh? Kagami's eating less today? That's a shocker!" Hyuuga arrived. "Are you on a diet?"

"Diets…Successful dieters might win the Nobelly prize." Izuki took a seat next to Hyuuga as he scratched the words into a small journal.

"That was bad."

Soon enough, all Seirin basketball players had gathered at the table, some with bentos, others with sandwiches and a select few with the Teriyaki lunch.

"Itedakimasu!"

"Ooooh! It's good! What is this?!" Furihata gasped as he tried the food.

"What's with the overreaction? It's just cafeteria food. It's not supposed to be that good." Hyuuga bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah. Mine is just kind of bland, as usual." Izuki ate a spoon of white rice.

"No, this way too far from bland!" Furihata grinned. "It makes me feel… fuzzy." He blushed.

"Eh? Is it making you sick?" Kawahara asked.

"It's… delicious." Kuroko couldn't help but let the sparkles free. As soon as he took a bite of the teriyaki chicken, he felt warmth fill his body, along with the feeling of motherly affection. It almost made him feel like a child again.

"Woah, he's smiling!"

"Take a picture quick!"

Taiga smiled as he ate his bowl and completely ignored his teammates.

"… This is way too good! Do we have a professional chef on the staff or something?!" Furihata stuffed his face to the point he couldn't even chew properly.

"What is this…?"

Taichi didn't say a word, and was still feeling uncomfortable, but was pleased by the many reactions and good feedback her cooking got. She nudged Taiga's side, smugly.

"It's… good." Taiga looked away from her, refusing to say more.

"Are you serious? This is way better than good. Or is your vocabulary that limited?" Taichi asked trying to spite the redhead.

"Whatever." Taiga shrugged. "Eat up. For someone who wanted the larger bowl, you're eating pretty slow."

Taichi just gave him a cheeky smile and dug into her own bowl.

Sure, she wasn't fully at ease. Okay, she was still afraid of them, to the point of having that lingering desire to run. That, however, wasn't enough to push her away from the Seirin team.

They weren't close, at all, even.

But maybe, if she was given enough time…

 **"Don't get your hopes up, Taichi. They're _men_ ; they're meant to hurt you."**

 **…could she really allow herself to trust them?**


	6. Chapter 6

Taichi frowned. There she was, standing in the bathroom, getting ready for work. She pulled on her shirt (that hid her not-so-little stomach bulge), and noticed her pants wouldn't fit. Not even a little.

She pulled, tugged, jammed, heck, she even oiled her legs! But no matter what she did, she couldn't fit it on her.

Then it hit her. Her pregnancy was getting more and more developed, at a fast pace, and now, she couldn't even fit into her clothes. (Not to mention, these were clothes she'd bought when she learned she was pregnant, which were three sizes above the one she had at the time.)

For some reason it bothered her a lot. She cared about her appearance, and loved her stomach, but thinking about how much weight she was putting on…

She cried.

"Taiga!" she sobbed through the bathroom door. "Bring me a dress and ice cream!"

"T-Taichi?!" a worried Taiga scrambled to his feet and pressed himself against the door. "Are you crying?"

"Yes!" she wailed louder. "I-I want ice cream! Only that can make me feel better!"

In her mind, the process went like this: Ice cream= weight gain= sadness= more ice cream…

In a never-ending cycle. I mean, it's a girl thing.

Taiga, however is a boy, and not the brightest one either. He didn't understand how important ice cream was in a girl's life, so with the most confused look he had ever had in his life, he got her ice cream.

"No! I don't want this strawberry flavor! Do you see how much sugar this one has?! Are you trying to get me fatter than I am? You're trying to get me fatter, aren't you!? How could you Taiga?!"

And he ran to fetch vanilla, that had considerably less sugar.

"You're doing this on purpose!? I wanted chocolate! Why can't you do such a simple thing for me?!"

And he brought over chocolate. Fortunately, as soon as Taichi got it, she stopped crying. Unfortunately, sadness became rage.

"You forgot my dress! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT HALF NAKED, HUH? Explain that to me, Taiga!"

It was a very busy morning for the Kagami twins. (Poor Taiga, he was lost the whole time.)

Taichi had been in an irritable mood all day long. At work, she was so frustrated her curry ended up being spicy. (It was still extremely good, just very spicy).  
At lunch, she kept snapping at Taiga, who had made her angry with a simple comment.

 _Taiga arrived at the cafeteria with a small smile on his face that largened when he saw Taichi._

 _"_ _Taiga!" she grinned as she caught sight of him. "Come and pick up our plates!"_

 _He did as he was told and picked up their trays, glancing at Taichi who placed a sandwich in his bag._

 _He looked closer at her face and noticed quite a few differences…_

 _"_ _Hey… Does pregnancy give you pimples?"_

 _Taichi froze. She didn't reply, trying to understand why Taiga was asking such a thing._

 _"_ _Also… you seem… chubbier. Like when we were kids. Are you sure you're not turning into a baby?" he joked, placing their trays on the table._

 _Much to his surprise, an anger-driven Taichi raised her leg and slammed her heel onto his foot. "Idiot! How could you say that to me?!"_

Ah, the stupid error of his. She also lost patience with Riko, who seemed way too interested in her relationship with Kagami.

 _"_ _You've taken the bigger bowl again." She commented._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm very hungry. I feel like eating spicy anyway." She replied with a scowl (that still hadn't disappeared after she stomped on Taiga's foot.) "Is that a problem?"_

 _"_ _It is." Riko stated. "He's not only a growing boy, but an athlete who needs a lot of nutrients. Sure, there are supplements, and I'd like the team to use them more, but the natural stuff is important too."_

 _"_ _Are you done? Geez, I told you he'll be fine already. He's eating enough as it is. If he eats too much now, he'll end up falling asleep in class, because he's too full. He can eat again forty-five minutes before practice, and voila, he eats without having to sacrifice his grades." Taichi frowned even deeper at the Seirin coach who frowned back._

 _"_ _Although you may be right… You could be nice about it to him, or at least to me while explaining it."_

 _"_ _You say that as if you were being polite, miss-meddlesome." Taichi scoffed._

 _"_ _Taichi!" Taiga reprimanded with a glare._

 _"_ _What? I still haven't forgotten your little comment, earlier. I'm not forgiving you just yet, no. You should give me compensation for my pain, you know." Taichi told him with a glare of her own._

Riko and Taichi just didn't get along, it was something they couldn't force, and didn't want to either.

Back to the present, Taiga was basically exhausted by their day, after that morning mood swing, lunch fury, and basketball practice.  
Even so, he agreed to take Taichi shopping.

Taichi apologized. "I'm sorry to bother you so much, Taiga. If I could, I'd go by myself, but…"

"It's fine. Even if you could go alone, I would come."

"Because you're my wallet?" she joked.

"Oi, I'm not paying for everything!"

"Hm-hm. Okay, sure." Taichi waved it off. "But seriously, thanks." She smiled at him, hugging his side.

"Don't thank me. It's normal." Taiga blushed slightly and turned to the side.

"I don't understand why you brush it off when I thank you sometimes, and then at other times you act all bashful. Just say 'you're welcome', and it's done." Taichi pinched his side earning a girl-ish squeal from the ace.

"Oi!" Taiga didn't push her away, but pinched her nose in revenge.

"Ah! That hurts, Taiga! Let me go, or I'll kick you!" Taichi whined in a nasally voice.

These are the moments the wins treasured. Just being around each other, being happy and teasing each other. These were the moments when they were feeling fulfilled, genuinely satisfied with life; with existence itself.

Maybe that was what it felt, being with your twin.

Maybe it's just what you feel with someone you trust and understand.

Sadly, these moments never lasted long.

Taichi and Taiga were just about to enter a store when Taichi bumped into someone.

Said someone was considerably taller than her, had a muscular chest and let out a very ungirly grunt as he fell to the ground.

Taichi bumped into a man.

As mentioned in previous chapters, Taichi had made a semblance of progress, so when she realized the gender of the person, she didn't lose her calm completely; she just lost enough of it to not be able to make a proper sentence, nor to look him in the face.

Instead, she gasped and grasped Taiga's arm firmly, expecting him to voice her apology for her.

That did not happen at all.

Taichi did not expect Taiga to know the person she bumped into, and most certainly didn't expect him to push her behind him while taking a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" he let out, hinting his surprise.

"Kagamicchi?! What are you doing at a department store? This place only sells articles for girls!"

Taichi peeked over Taiga's shoulder and noticed a blonde teenager smiling so bright that the sun could've been jealous. She felt completely repulsed by the smile and dug her face into Taiga's back, making him jolt forward slightly.

"Never mind that, why are you here?!" Taiga tried to keep a straight figure as the blonde's calculating eyes brushed over him. "And why are you looking at me like that?!"

The blonde, whoever, ignored him in favor of the person he noticed behind the red-head. "Who is that behind you, Kagamicchi? Is that a fan of mine? No need to be shy!"

Taiga let out a feral growl as the blonde held a hand out for Taichi to grab. "Hands off, Kise!"

"Eh?!" Kise gasped in utter surprise. "Wait… is that your… girlfriend, Kagamicchi?!"

"What does it matter? I said stay away!" Taiga took a few steps back, forcing Taichi to move back with him. But this odd form of procession gave Kise an advantage.

He simply walked around the red-head and to the bluenette.

"Shy girls usually have strong values. Wouldn't it be polite to at least introduce yourself?" he smiled playfully.

"T-Taiga…!" Taichi was pulled behind Kise as she tried not to cry. He was closely invading her personal bubble to a point where she felt greatly intimidated. It felt way too familiar; way too comparable to the feeling she had that day.

"H-hey… I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" Kise kept ignoring Taiga's warnings to stay away, and kept inching closer to Taichi, something she'd noticed.

Taichi couldn't respond to that. In fact, she couldn't even hear him. She couldn't hear anything.

Her senses seemed to have dulled off as she relived an unpleasant memory.

 **"** **You're working pretty hard, captain. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're the coach and I'm the player." He slung an arm over her shoulder.**

 **"** **Ah, thanks, coach." Taichi squirmed uncomfortably and tried to move away. Perhaps, it'd be better if she left for the night. She had a bad feeling about something she just couldn't place a finger on.**

 **"** **You're acting pretty shy, now, Taichi. Is something wrong?"**

Taichi felt her stomach unsettle and placed a hand on her mouth. She eyed the hall desperately and was lucky to find a garbage can right next to them.

She puked her guts out completely, somewhat thankful for her nausea because it distracted her from her terrible memory, from the mental scar.

"Taichi!" Taiga was immediately by her and held her hair back for her, panicking at the prospect of her feeling sick. He stayed by her until she was settled and pulled out a bottle of water and a napkin for her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Taichi replied. "I'm fine… he just got too close but… at least I didn't cry?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like this is worse than you, crying." Taiga watched as she rinsed her mouth with the water and spit it out in the trash can, then wiped her mouth clean.

"…I'll be fine. Where's your… friend…?"

"He's right behind us. Let's just go home, Taichi. He's not even my friend. He's… a rival." Taiga took her hand.

"No, Taiga. Exposure is good for me and for the baby, we need more sun. Also, if he keeps his distances, I'll be able to handle it." Taichi spoke with a shaky voice.

"Taichi, don't push yourself too much. Take it easier." Taiga frowned.

"I am. If it were too much, I wouldn't be telling this to you." Taichi told him. "I'm not letting anything ruin this for me. I will go shopping today, no matter what. Even if I must be around a guy I don't know all day. I'll be fine with you here."

"Taichi, come on. We can come back tomorrow, or something." Taiga really didn't want his sister mingling with Kise. He didn't want Taichi mingling with the Generation of Miracles, period. They were assholes, each in their own way (at least those he knew up until now), and they weren't worthy of even approaching her, not to mention they'd scare her or something.

"Please. I just… want to try it out. Try to be normal. If it doesn't work, we can go back home." Taichi pleaded.

"Kagamicchi…? Is she okay?" Kise same closer, but stood a couple of feet away from them. "I really didn't mean to scare her like that. I'm sincerely sorry."

"I-it's okay." Taichi squeaked.

Taiga watched her worriedly, unsure if he should let her do this.

It was okay with the Seirin team, because she was seeing them every day, just like him, and he trusted them. She would get used to them in time, without having to push herself too far, and giving her enough courage to start to open up.

It was, however, too early for that, in his eyes. She needed more time. It'd be too much.

He just knew it'd come back and bite her, and he wanted to prevent that from happening, but at this pace, it'd be impossible.

"Taiga… say something to him." Taichi whispered.

It seemed like she really wanted to make things work, despite his advice. Taiga was a sucker for Taichi, though, so he yielded.

"Hey, Kise." He grunted reluctantly. "You made her barf. Buy her food."

"Eh?!" Kise's eyes widened.

"I didn't ask for that, Taiga. Just walking around would've been fine." Taichi muttered.

"We have to get some food inside of you. You need it." Taiga pulled her along to a small restaurant, expecting Kise to follow. "Are you coming or not?"

"A-ah! Yeah, sure!" Kise caught up and was mindful to leave enough space between him and Taichi.

They got inside, and sat together at a rather secluded table in the back.

Kise started off by trying to strike up a conversation with them, to relieve tension.

"So, Kagamicchi, I heard that you spent two weeks in America, that you left a week or so into summer break." Kise mentioned.

"Yeah. Left after your game with Touou." Taiga responded.

"Was it fun? My father's an American too, but he never let us go there. He says that it's a country with no culture, but I think it's the opposite."

"Yeah. Culture is pretty diverse."

Kise didn't reply to that. Taiga was obviously speaking to him with as few words he could manage, and was even more obviously staring at Taichi, who pretended not to notice and tried reading the menu.

"Taiga, you're paying for us, right? How about… an order of sashimi, a bowl of ramen, and a little bit of tempura, an order of yakitori, teriyaki chicken, udon and onigiri. Oh, and some green tea with some sugar in it. Did you get all that?" Taichi spoke softly, occasionally stuttering, even if she was talking to Taiga.

"Yeah." Taiga nodded, placing an arm over her shoulder.

"I never thought you'd let a girl order for you. You seemed more like you'd let her do her own thing and to you own thing too." Kise commented.

"Huh? She wasn't ordering for me. It's what she wants." Taiga frowned. "But I might get the same thing… minus green tea and the udon. Maybe I'll get some soba noodles instead…"

"W-what?" Kise gasped. "B-but, she can't possibly eat that much, Kagamicchi!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taiga frowned. "Why couldn't she?"

"I didn't mean it like that… it's just that most girls wouldn't… Besides, eating so much after throwing up is…"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but I'm not liking it at all." Taiga didn't let Kise find the words he wanted to use, stopping him from saying anything that could make Taichi end up in tears.

It was too late for that.

Taiga felt Taichi tremble under him and noticed how she bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"T-Taiga, he's right. I-I shouldn't eat that much. I'll get fatter. I'll just get onigiri." She stuttered.

"Not this again." Taiga ruffled her hair. "You're not fat at all. You're really, really active and will end up being underfed if you don't eat."

"B-but… I couldn't fit into my jeans!" she sobbed.

"No one should be able to fit in those. No one healthy can fit in those." He tried to appease her.

"But I could fit in them last week and I was healthy!" she wailed loudly.

Boy, was Taiga glad they were in a secluded area. "Yeah, but it's normal, Taichi. You were kind of underweight for someone your age and in your situation."

"B-but… those were my favorite pair. Tetsuo bought them for me, and he never buys anyone anything!"

"I'll get you one better than that idiot's. I'll even throw in some chocolate ice cream if you stop crying."

Taiichi sniffled. "Can I get pickles too?"

"Pickles and chocolate ice cream. And popcorn, right?"

"Yes."

"Deal. Now stop crying. Someone will think I did or said something to you." Taiga gave a side glance at Kise who felt extremely guilty and greatly confused.

"Okay." She sniffed again. "…Thanks Taiga."

"I told you, don't thank me. I do things because I want to." Taiga turned his eyes away from Taichi to glare at Kise.

Kise would've laughed if he'd been told earlier that Kagami Taiga, the basketball idiot, who actually was an idiot, would console a girl that he, Kise Ryouta, made cry.

He still wanted to laugh; that's how much he couldn't believe it was happening.

He already felt weird when he discovered Taiga with a girl, a pretty one at that. (Kise has hormones too.) He got over that because, he thought 'Maybe Kagamicchi actually found someone with enough patience to balance out his hot-headedness.'

Probably even patient enough to deal with him. (Just saying! He wouldn't steal a guy's girlfriend; never. He'd just try to see how serious the relationship is when it involved people he respected. I'm not saying that it's a good thing; it's a really horrible thing to do, but he has good intentions.)

He did not expect the girl to throw up after, what, three sentences? He was just teasing her.

Usually, girls would blush and stammer out their name, or something like that. Why would a girl throw up upon meeting him?

I mean, he's Kise Ryouta of all people, a model for Zunon Boy and a member of the Generation of Miracles.

It wasn't logical. (Or so he thought. The poor, poor old arrogant soul.)

Still, he felt bad for it, because it seemed like she threw up out of fear and shyness. (Again, or so he thought.) He noticed how Taiga didn't leave her for a split second and even held her hand, something Kise never thought he'd see in his lifetime.

He was surprised with how the usually brash and violently loud, aggressive, reckless, hot-headed (I could go on for days), idiotic red-head of a basketball player was acting.

Really, they weren't kidding when they said a girl can change a demon into an angel, if what he was witnessing was anything to go by.

What shocked him even more would be the amount of food she was planning to eat. It was almost as if Taiga had transferred his unusual appetite to the poor girl who now shared his curse of a black-hole-like stomach.

He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything, he never would want to hurt her feelings.

He was just so surprised he didn't filter his words until the very end, when Taiga intervened.

He felt even worse for making the girl cry, and making her think she was fat.

She wasn't fat, just a little above average in the face area. The rest of her body was undeterminable because of the large and flowy clothes she was wearing, but he supposed she wasn't too bad. She was actually very pretty.

He would've attempted to console her if Taiga hadn't beaten him to it, by offering to buy her ice cream and another pair of jeans.

Was Taiga actually good with this girl, or did he just somehow manage to understand them better than Kise did?

If the latter, then Kise would feel seriously insulted, since he prided himself in being amazing with the opposite sex.

If the former, he'd still feel insulted because, come on, he was Kise Ryouta, of all people! (I swear, I will kill this character with his arrogance if he doesn't learn to _chill._ )

What surprised him most, was that the girl was completely ignoring him. Not even a glance his way. Not even a word—nothing at all!

It kind of made him happy, because at least he knew she wasn't the type to look at other guys when in a relationship, but still! He is Kise Ryouta!

(Can somebody slap this guy please? I'm getting really irritated right now, and I'm supposed to be the author!)

But it didn't end there. Oh, no, it was only beginning.

After he watched the couple devour everything on the table (although she did it with great elegance and class while Taiga was… Taiga), he accompanied them to their 'shopping spree'.

He really had no obligations to do so, and his gut was telling him Taiga wouldn't like that, but he was curious and was in the mood to spite a tiger, regardless of how dangerous it could be.

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" Taiga asked, still holding her hand.

"Um… Maybe over there? It looks like they'll have some nice stuff." Taichi pointed over to a simple unisex store. "We can get you something too. A new t-shirt maybe? Or socks, you're going to need new socks."

"We're here for you, Taichi. Don't worry about me. Let's go."

Kise followed them into the store as a bystander, closely watching their interactions.

Taichi, despite being extremely shy, seemed to be the one handling the whole thing, and had everything under control—although it wasn't that surprising. She was a girl, and they were shopping.

"Look, you like these types of dresses, right?" Taiga came over with a maternity dress that seemed a lot heavier that the ones she was used to and a lot larger too. "Do you want it?"

"I don't think green would suit me, and I'll only be able to wear that in winter. Maybe if it were in purple, or black, and without sleeves?" she held up a shirt. "What do you think about this shirt? It's durable, not too heavy, nor too light, and can be thrown in the laundry machine without worry."

"Do what you want." Taiga shrugged as he searched for another dress.

"Also, I don't want that many dresses anyway. I'm fine wearing your shirts. If anything, I need pants and skirts. And coats. I don't think I'll be able to go shopping during winter, and I don't trust you with fashion, unless we're talking shoes." Taichi told Taiga as she looked around a bit more. "…You know what? Just give me that dress. I'll have to start chipmunking."

"Ano… Not to be rude but… Why wouldn't you be able to go shopping in winter? Is it because of the cold?"

Taichi flinched as Kise addressed himself to her. He had been so silent that she completely forgot about his presence. Unsure of how to proceed, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I'm sorry!" she bowed.

Kise blinked in confusion. This was really weird. Why was she apologizing?

She was asking herself the same question. Why, oh why was the first thing that came to mind an apology? Why wasn't it the answer to her question?

"Um… Why are you apologizing?" Kise asked.

"I-I… don't know?" Taichi's voice trembled and ignored Taiga's hand on her shoulder as she stood up straight. "I-I c-can't go s-shopping in w-winter because I'm pregnant." She squealed out in one go.

"T-Taichi! You didn't have to tell him!" Taiga frowned.

"W-why hide it if it'll be showing soon? E-everyone will be able to see it in a few weeks so… I d-don't have a p-problem with people knowing I'm pregnant, a-and you s-shouldn't either." Taichi scowled back, but it came out as a pout with all the stammering she was doing.

Kise couldn't find any words to describe the shock he felt at the moment. He couldn't even manage to think. All he could do was stare at the arguing pair helplessly.

"P-pregnant?!" Kise gasped involuntarily.

"…Y-yes." Taichi gave one nod, and kept staring at the ground.

"B-but… Kagamicchi is going to be a father? At such a young age? I can't believe this…" Kise ran a hand through his hair.

"A-ah, no. He's not the father. He's… not the father." Taichi responded automatically, almost without stutter.

Kise felt deceived. The girl gave such an innocent impression, making him think she was pure, but she was with Taiga and having another's baby? He really didn't expect that from her, and not from Taiga.

Didn't he have this overwhelming pride? Why would he date someone like… that?

"I… see." Kise gave Taichi a disappointed look.

He didn't care if he hurt her anymore. She didn't deserve to be spared. Had she no shame?

Even if she could've been naively duped into doing **_it_** , he didn't believe it would be the case because of how she was already with Taiga and seemed to not even have reached her sixth month! (He had sisters, _married_ sisters, and knew what a six-month pregnant girl looked like).

"That bastard's not the father either. If anything, he's just some sperm donor who can rot in hell. The kid doesn't need a father, we're enough." Taiga told Taichi, patting her head affectionately.

"Yeah, but I told you already, don't let yourself be held back by it. You have a life to live too." Taichi slapped his hand away and patted her hair down. "If you even think about letting any good occasions you could get slide because of me, I will drag you to Alex."

Kise didn't really get the threat, but could care less now. He would never openly be rude to her, or to any girl, but he really hated girls like her. Girls who were fake, who used people without considering their feelings.

Taichi wasn't any different from his ex-girlfriend, nor was she different from many other girls who claimed to love him. They only wanted status, popularity and or money. There is a term for that—gold-digger! Yes, she was a gold-digger.

He decided that he'd seen enough. He respected Taiga a lot, and didn't want him to be used, but if was aware that she was pregnant and knew who the father was, what could he do about it?

"I think I'm going to leave you, now. It was nice seeing you, Kagamicchi! Oh, and don't forget; I'll be getting revenge at the Winter Cup." Kise winked at him.

"Bring it, Kise!" Taiga replied hot-headedly, taking up the challenge.

"Taiga, stop screaming!" Taichi berated. "Try to say goodbye in a proper way, at least."

"Huh? What's wrong with what I said?"

"Be nicer to your friends!"

"He's not my friend!"

"It didn't seem like it!"

Kise could hear them dispute in the distance and let out a sigh.

"Kagamicchi is too naïve…"

After going through every clothing store in the shopping district, Taiga and Taichi were ready to go home.

"Maa, I'm exhausted…! Good thing I brought leftovers from lunch…" Taichi yawned. "These bags are heavy though…"

"Never mind that." Kagami replied. "I want to know why you told Kise you were pregnant."

"Eh? That again? I told you before, I have nothing to hide about being pregnant, and even if I did, it'd be discovered sooner or later." Taichi frowned.

"Yeah, but it's not like Kise is someone who you'll see often. He could've not known at all."

"You're right, but he asked me a question and I wasn't going to lie about it. If your team asked, I would've told them about my pregnancy too. I might not even have to tell them now, seeing as my stomach's grown so much. This is the most loose-fitting outfit I have, and whatever else I have doesn't hid pregnancy, it makes it more comfortable. That includes everything we bought. If they don't know by Monday, they're blind and naïve." Taichi didn't even pause for a breath.

"…Yeah, but… if you have no problem with people knowing you're pregnant, what's the deal with not wanting people to know you're my sister?" Taiga voiced.

Taichi didn't flinch. She kept silent for a while, then said: "It's nothing bad, Taiga. I'm doing this for you, so that you don't have problems like those of Mom and Dad, or Tetsuo. I know you don't like it but, please bear with me for now."

"For now?" Taiga asked.

"Yes. I plan on telling your team one day. Not now, but when I know I can trust them, when I get to know them better. So please, Taiga, just let me do things this way. It's better for both of us."

Taiga didn't like how Taichi was so stubborn when it came to people knowing about their blood-relation. She had this fixation on how it could ruin his relationship with his team, and he knew it was ridiculous, but after that, he couldn't find anything to say. Besides, it was kind of a good compromise; she'd tell them when she trusts them. It was reasonable, but… he still didn't like it.

"…Fine. I don't like it, but okay." Taichi frowned. There she was, standing in the bathroom, getting ready for work. She pulled on her shirt (that hid her not-so-little stomach bulge), and noticed her pants wouldn't fit. Not even a little.

She pulled, tugged, jammed, heck, she even oiled her legs! But no matter what she did, she couldn't fit it on her.

Then it hit her. Her pregnancy was getting more and more developed, at a fast pace, and now, she couldn't even fit into her clothes. (Not to mention, these were clothes she'd bought when she learned she was pregnant, which were three sizes above the one she had at the time.)

For some reason it bothered her a lot. She cared about her appearance, and loved her stomach, but thinking about how much weight she was putting on…

She cried.

"Taiga!" she sobbed through the bathroom door. "Bring me a dress and ice cream!"

"T-Taichi?!" a worried Taiga scrambled to his feet and pressed himself against the door. "Are you crying?"

"Yes!" she wailed louder. "I-I want ice cream! Only that can make me feel better!"

In her mind, the process went like this: Ice cream= weight gain= sadness= more ice cream…

In a never-ending cycle. I mean, it's a girl thing.

Taiga, however is a boy, and not the brightest one either. He didn't understand how important ice cream was in a girl's life, so with the most confused look he had ever had in his life, he got her ice cream.

"No! I don't want this strawberry flavor! Do you see how much sugar this one has?! Are you trying to get me fatter than I am? You're trying to get me fatter, aren't you!? How could you Taiga?!"

And he ran to fetch vanilla, that had considerably less sugar.

"You're doing this on purpose!? I wanted chocolate! Why can't you do such a simple thing for me?!"

And he brought over chocolate. Fortunately, as soon as Taichi got it, she stopped crying. Unfortunately, sadness became rage.

"You forgot my dress! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT HALF NAKED, HUH? Explain that to me, Taiga!"

It was a very busy morning for the Kagami twins. (Poor Taiga, he was lost the whole time.)

Taichi had been in an irritable mood all day long. At work, she was so frustrated her curry ended up being spicy. (It was still extremely good, just very spicy).  
At lunch, she kept snapping at Taiga, who had made her angry with a simple comment.

 _Taiga arrived at the cafeteria with a small smile on his face that largened when he saw Taichi._

 _"_ _Taiga!" she grinned as she caught sight of him. "Come and pick up our plates!"_

 _He did as he was told and picked up their trays, glancing at Taichi who placed a sandwich in his bag._

 _He looked closer at her face and noticed quite a few differences…_

 _"_ _Hey… Does pregnancy give you pimples?"_

 _Taichi froze. She didn't reply, trying to understand why Taiga was asking such a thing._

 _"_ _Also… you seem… chubbier. Like when we were kids. Are you sure you're not turning into a baby?" he joked, placing their trays on the table._

 _Much to his surprise, an anger-driven Taichi raised her leg and slammed her heel onto his foot. "Idiot! How could you say that to me?!"_

Ah, the stupid error of his. She also lost patience with Riko, who seemed way too interested in her relationship with Kagami.

 _"_ _You've taken the bigger bowl again." She commented._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm very hungry. I feel like eating spicy anyway." She replied with a scowl (that still hadn't disappeared after she stomped on Taiga's foot.) "Is that a problem?"_

 _"_ _It is." Riko stated. "He's not only a growing boy, but an athlete who needs a lot of nutrients. Sure, there are supplements, and I'd like the team to use them more, but the natural stuff is important too."_

 _"_ _Are you done? Geez, I told you he'll be fine already. He's eating enough as it is. If he eats too much now, he'll end up falling asleep in class, because he's too full. He can eat again forty-five minutes before practice, and voila, he eats without having to sacrifice his grades." Taichi frowned even deeper at the Seirin coach who frowned back._

 _"_ _Although you may be right… You could be nice about it to him, or at least to me while explaining it."_

 _"_ _You say that as if you were being polite, miss-meddlesome." Taichi scoffed._

 _"_ _Taichi!" Taiga reprimanded with a glare._

 _"_ _What? I still haven't forgotten your little comment, earlier. I'm not forgiving you just yet, no. You should give me compensation for my pain, you know." Taichi told him with a glare of her own._

Riko and Taichi just didn't get along, it was something they couldn't force, and didn't want to either.

Back to the present, Taiga was basically exhausted by their day, after that morning mood swing, lunch fury, and basketball practice.  
Even so, he agreed to take Taichi shopping.

Taichi apologized. "I'm sorry to bother you so much, Taiga. If I could, I'd go by myself, but…"

"It's fine. Even if you could go alone, I would come."

"Because you're my wallet?" she joked.

"Oi, I'm not paying for everything!"

"Hm-hm. Okay, sure." Taichi waved it off. "But seriously, thanks." She smiled at him, hugging his side.

"Don't thank me. It's normal." Taiga blushed slightly and turned to the side.

"I don't understand why you brush it off when I thank you sometimes, and then at other times you act all bashful. Just say 'you're welcome', and it's done." Taichi pinched his side earning a girl-ish squeal from the ace.

"Oi!" Taiga didn't push her away, but pinched her nose in revenge.

"Ah! That hurts, Taiga! Let me go, or I'll kick you!" Taichi whined in a nasally voice.

These are the moments the wins treasured. Just being around each other, being happy and teasing each other. These were the moments when they were feeling fulfilled, genuinely satisfied with life; with existence itself.

Maybe that was what it felt, being with your twin.

Maybe it's just what you feel with someone you trust and understand.

Sadly, these moments never lasted long.

Taichi and Taiga were just about to enter a store when Taichi bumped into someone.

Said someone was considerably taller than her, had a muscular chest and let out a very ungirly grunt as he fell to the ground.

Taichi bumped into a man.

As mentioned in previous chapters, Taichi had made a semblance of progress, so when she realized the gender of the person, she didn't lose her calm completely; she just lost enough of it to not be able to make a proper sentence, nor to look him in the face.

Instead, she gasped and grasped Taiga's arm firmly, expecting him to voice her apology for her.

That did not happen at all.

Taichi did not expect Taiga to know the person she bumped into, and most certainly didn't expect him to push her behind him while taking a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" he let out, hinting his surprise.

"Kagamicchi?! What are you doing at a department store? This place only sells articles for girls!"

Taichi peeked over Taiga's shoulder and noticed a blonde teenager smiling so bright that the sun could've been jealous. She felt completely repulsed by the smile and dug her face into Taiga's back, making him jolt forward slightly.

"Never mind that, why are you here?!" Taiga tried to keep a straight figure as the blonde's calculating eyes brushed over him. "And why are you looking at me like that?!"

The blonde, whoever, ignored him in favor of the person he noticed behind the red-head. "Who is that behind you, Kagamicchi? Is that a fan of mine? No need to be shy!"

Taiga let out a feral growl as the blonde held a hand out for Taichi to grab. "Hands off, Kise!"

"Eh?!" Kise gasped in utter surprise. "Wait… is that your… girlfriend, Kagamicchi?!"

"What does it matter? I said stay away!" Taiga took a few steps back, forcing Taichi to move back with him. But this odd form of procession gave Kise an advantage.

He simply walked around the red-head and to the bluenette.

"Shy girls usually have strong values. Wouldn't it be polite to at least introduce yourself?" he smiled playfully.

"T-Taiga…!" Taichi was pulled behind Kise as she tried not to cry. He was closely invading her personal bubble to a point where she felt greatly intimidated. It felt way too familiar; way too comparable to the feeling she had that day.

"H-hey… I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" Kise kept ignoring Taiga's warnings to stay away, and kept inching closer to Taichi, something she'd noticed.

Taichi couldn't respond to that. In fact, she couldn't even hear him. She couldn't hear anything.

Her senses seemed to have dulled off as she relived an unpleasant memory.

 **"** **You're working pretty hard, captain. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're the coach and I'm the player." He slung an arm over her shoulder.**

 **"** **Ah, thanks, coach." Taichi squirmed uncomfortably and tried to move away. Perhaps, it'd be better if she left for the night. She had a bad feeling about something she just couldn't place a finger on.**

 **"** **You're acting pretty shy, now, Taichi. Is something wrong?"**

Taichi felt her stomach unsettle and placed a hand on her mouth. She eyed the hall desperately and was lucky to find a garbage can right next to them.

She puked her guts out completely, somewhat thankful for her nausea because it distracted her from her terrible memory, from the mental scar.

"Taichi!" Taiga was immediately by her and held her hair back for her, panicking at the prospect of her feeling sick. He stayed by her until she was settled and pulled out a bottle of water and a napkin for her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Taichi replied. "I'm fine… he just got too close but… at least I didn't cry?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like this is worse than you, crying." Taiga watched as she rinsed her mouth with the water and spit it out in the trash can, then wiped her mouth clean.

"…I'll be fine. Where's your… friend…?"

"He's right behind us. Let's just go home, Taichi. He's not even my friend. He's… a rival." Taiga took her hand.

"No, Taiga. Exposure is good for me and for the baby, we need more sun. Also, if he keeps his distances, I'll be able to handle it." Taichi spoke with a shaky voice.

"Taichi, don't push yourself too much. Take it easier." Taiga frowned.

"I am. If it were too much, I wouldn't be telling this to you." Taichi told him. "I'm not letting anything ruin this for me. I will go shopping today, no matter what. Even if I must be around a guy I don't know all day. I'll be fine with you here."

"Taichi, come on. We can come back tomorrow, or something." Taiga really didn't want his sister mingling with Kise. He didn't want Taichi mingling with the Generation of Miracles, period. They were assholes, each in their own way (at least those he knew up until now), and they weren't worthy of even approaching her, not to mention they'd scare her or something.

"Please. I just… want to try it out. Try to be normal. If it doesn't work, we can go back home." Taichi pleaded.

"Kagamicchi…? Is she okay?" Kise same closer, but stood a couple of feet away from them. "I really didn't mean to scare her like that. I'm sincerely sorry."

"I-it's okay." Taichi squeaked.

Taiga watched her worriedly, unsure if he should let her do this.

It was okay with the Seirin team, because she was seeing them every day, just like him, and he trusted them. She would get used to them in time, without having to push herself too far, and giving her enough courage to start to open up.

It was, however, too early for that, in his eyes. She needed more time. It'd be too much.

He just knew it'd come back and bite her, and he wanted to prevent that from happening, but at this pace, it'd be impossible.

"Taiga… say something to him." Taichi whispered.

It seemed like she really wanted to make things work, despite his advice. Taiga was a sucker for Taichi, though, so he yielded.

"Hey, Kise." He grunted reluctantly. "You made her barf. Buy her food."

"Eh?!" Kise's eyes widened.

"I didn't ask for that, Taiga. Just walking around would've been fine." Taichi muttered.

"We have to get some food inside of you. You need it." Taiga pulled her along to a small restaurant, expecting Kise to follow. "Are you coming or not?"

"A-ah! Yeah, sure!" Kise caught up and was mindful to leave enough space between him and Taichi.

They got inside, and sat together at a rather secluded table in the back.

Kise started off by trying to strike up a conversation with them, to relieve tension.

"So, Kagamicchi, I heard that you spent two weeks in America, that you left a week or so into summer break." Kise mentioned.

"Yeah. Left after your game with Touou." Taiga responded.

"Was it fun? My father's an American too, but he never let us go there. He says that it's a country with no culture, but I think it's the opposite."

"Yeah. Culture is pretty diverse."

Kise didn't reply to that. Taiga was obviously speaking to him with as few words he could manage, and was even more obviously staring at Taichi, who pretended not to notice and tried reading the menu.

"Taiga, you're paying for us, right? How about… an order of sashimi, a bowl of ramen, and a little bit of tempura, an order of yakitori, teriyaki chicken, udon and onigiri. Oh, and some green tea with some sugar in it. Did you get all that?" Taichi spoke softly, occasionally stuttering, even if she was talking to Taiga.

"Yeah." Taiga nodded, placing an arm over her shoulder.

"I never thought you'd let a girl order for you. You seemed more like you'd let her do her own thing and to you own thing too." Kise commented.

"Huh? She wasn't ordering for me. It's what she wants." Taiga frowned. "But I might get the same thing… minus green tea and the udon. Maybe I'll get some soba noodles instead…"

"W-what?" Kise gasped. "B-but, she can't possibly eat that much, Kagamicchi!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taiga frowned. "Why couldn't she?"

"I didn't mean it like that… it's just that most girls wouldn't… Besides, eating so much after throwing up is…"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but I'm not liking it at all." Taiga didn't let Kise find the words he wanted to use, stopping him from saying anything that could make Taichi end up in tears.

It was too late for that.

Taiga felt Taichi tremble under him and noticed how she bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"T-Taiga, he's right. I-I shouldn't eat that much. I'll get fatter. I'll just get onigiri." She stuttered.

"Not this again." Taiga ruffled her hair. "You're not fat at all. You're really, really active and will end up being underfed if you don't eat."

"B-but… I couldn't fit into my jeans!" she sobbed.

"No one should be able to fit in those. No one healthy can fit in those." He tried to appease her.

"But I could fit in them last week and I was healthy!" she wailed loudly.

Boy, was Taiga glad they were in a secluded area. "Yeah, but it's normal, Taichi. You were kind of underweight for someone your age and in your situation."

"B-but… those were my favorite pair. Tetsuo bought them for me, and he never buys anyone anything!"

"I'll get you one better than that idiot's. I'll even throw in some chocolate ice cream if you stop crying."

Taiichi sniffled. "Can I get pickles too?"

"Pickles and chocolate ice cream. And popcorn, right?"

"Yes."

"Deal. Now stop crying. Someone will think I did or said something to you." Taiga gave a side glance at Kise who felt extremely guilty and greatly confused.

"Okay." She sniffed again. "…Thanks Taiga."

"I told you, don't thank me. I do things because I want to." Taiga turned his eyes away from Taichi to glare at Kise.

Kise would've laughed if he'd been told earlier that Kagami Taiga, the basketball idiot, who actually was an idiot, would console a girl that he, Kise Ryouta, made cry.

He still wanted to laugh; that's how much he couldn't believe it was happening.

He already felt weird when he discovered Taiga with a girl, a pretty one at that. (Kise has hormones too.) He got over that because, he thought 'Maybe Kagamicchi actually found someone with enough patience to balance out his hot-headedness.'

Probably even patient enough to deal with him. (Just saying! He wouldn't steal a guy's girlfriend; never. He'd just try to see how serious the relationship is when it involved people he respected. I'm not saying that it's a good thing; it's a really horrible thing to do, but he has good intentions.)

He did not expect the girl to throw up after, what, three sentences? He was just teasing her.

Usually, girls would blush and stammer out their name, or something like that. Why would a girl throw up upon meeting him?

I mean, he's Kise Ryouta of all people, a model for Zunon Boy and a member of the Generation of Miracles.

It wasn't logical. (Or so he thought. The poor, poor old arrogant soul.)

Still, he felt bad for it, because it seemed like she threw up out of fear and shyness. (Again, or so he thought.) He noticed how Taiga didn't leave her for a split second and even held her hand, something Kise never thought he'd see in his lifetime.

He was surprised with how the usually brash and violently loud, aggressive, reckless, hot-headed (I could go on for days), idiotic red-head of a basketball player was acting.

Really, they weren't kidding when they said a girl can change a demon into an angel, if what he was witnessing was anything to go by.

What shocked him even more would be the amount of food she was planning to eat. It was almost as if Taiga had transferred his unusual appetite to the poor girl who now shared his curse of a black-hole-like stomach.

He really didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything, he never would want to hurt her feelings.

He was just so surprised he didn't filter his words until the very end, when Taiga intervened.

He felt even worse for making the girl cry, and making her think she was fat.

She wasn't fat, just a little above average in the face area. The rest of her body was undeterminable because of the large and flowy clothes she was wearing, but he supposed she wasn't too bad. She was actually very pretty.

He would've attempted to console her if Taiga hadn't beaten him to it, by offering to buy her ice cream and another pair of jeans.

Was Taiga actually good with this girl, or did he just somehow manage to understand them better than Kise did?

If the latter, then Kise would feel seriously insulted, since he prided himself in being amazing with the opposite sex.

If the former, he'd still feel insulted because, come on, he was Kise Ryouta, of all people! (I swear, I will kill this character with his arrogance if he doesn't learn to _chill._ )

What surprised him most, was that the girl was completely ignoring him. Not even a glance his way. Not even a word—nothing at all!

It kind of made him happy, because at least he knew she wasn't the type to look at other guys when in a relationship, but still! He is Kise Ryouta!

(Can somebody slap this guy please? I'm getting really irritated right now, and I'm supposed to be the author!)

But it didn't end there. Oh, no, it was only beginning.

After he watched the couple devour everything on the table (although she did it with great elegance and class while Taiga was… Taiga), he accompanied them to their 'shopping spree'.

He really had no obligations to do so, and his gut was telling him Taiga wouldn't like that, but he was curious and was in the mood to spite a tiger, regardless of how dangerous it could be.

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" Taiga asked, still holding her hand.

"Um… Maybe over there? It looks like they'll have some nice stuff." Taichi pointed over to a simple unisex store. "We can get you something too. A new t-shirt maybe? Or socks, you're going to need new socks."

"We're here for you, Taichi. Don't worry about me. Let's go."

Kise followed them into the store as a bystander, closely watching their interactions.

Taichi, despite being extremely shy, seemed to be the one handling the whole thing, and had everything under control—although it wasn't that surprising. She was a girl, and they were shopping.

"Look, you like these types of dresses, right?" Taiga came over with a maternity dress that seemed a lot heavier that the ones she was used to and a lot larger too. "Do you want it?"

"I don't think green would suit me, and I'll only be able to wear that in winter. Maybe if it were in purple, or black, and without sleeves?" she held up a shirt. "What do you think about this shirt? It's durable, not too heavy, nor too light, and can be thrown in the laundry machine without worry."

"Do what you want." Taiga shrugged as he searched for another dress.

"Also, I don't want that many dresses anyway. I'm fine wearing your shirts. If anything, I need pants and skirts. And coats. I don't think I'll be able to go shopping during winter, and I don't trust you with fashion, unless we're talking shoes." Taichi told Taiga as she looked around a bit more. "…You know what? Just give me that dress. I'll have to start chipmunking."

"Ano… Not to be rude but… Why wouldn't you be able to go shopping in winter? Is it because of the cold?"

Taichi flinched as Kise addressed himself to her. He had been so silent that she completely forgot about his presence. Unsure of how to proceed, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I'm sorry!" she bowed.

Kise blinked in confusion. This was really weird. Why was she apologizing?

She was asking herself the same question. Why, oh why was the first thing that came to mind an apology? Why wasn't it the answer to her question?

"Um… Why are you apologizing?" Kise asked.

"I-I… don't know?" Taichi's voice trembled and ignored Taiga's hand on her shoulder as she stood up straight. "I-I c-can't go s-shopping in w-winter because I'm pregnant." She squealed out in one go.

"T-Taichi! You didn't have to tell him!" Taiga frowned.

"W-why hide it if it'll be showing soon? E-everyone will be able to see it in a few weeks so… I d-don't have a p-problem with people knowing I'm pregnant, a-and you s-shouldn't either." Taichi scowled back, but it came out as a pout with all the stammering she was doing.

Kise couldn't find any words to describe the shock he felt at the moment. He couldn't even manage to think. All he could do was stare at the arguing pair helplessly.

"P-pregnant?!" Kise gasped involuntarily.

"…Y-yes." Taichi gave one nod, and kept staring at the ground.

"B-but… Kagamicchi is going to be a father? At such a young age? I can't believe this…" Kise ran a hand through his hair.

"A-ah, no. He's not the father. He's… not the father." Taichi responded automatically, almost without stutter.

Kise felt deceived. The girl gave such an innocent impression, making him think she was pure, but she was with Taiga and having another's baby? He really didn't expect that from her, and not from Taiga.

Didn't he have this overwhelming pride? Why would he date someone like… that?

"I… see." Kise gave Taichi a disappointed look.

He didn't care if he hurt her anymore. She didn't deserve to be spared. Had she no shame?

Even if she could've been naively duped into doing **_it_** , he didn't believe it would be the case because of how she was already with Taiga and seemed to not even have reached her sixth month! (He had sisters, _married_ sisters, and knew what a six-month pregnant girl looked like).

"That bastard's not the father either. If anything, he's just some sperm donor who can rot in hell. The kid doesn't need a father, we're enough." Taiga told Taichi, patting her head affectionately.

"Yeah, but I told you already, don't let yourself be held back by it. You have a life to live too." Taichi slapped his hand away and patted her hair down. "If you even think about letting any good occasions you could get slide because of me, I will drag you to Alex."

Kise didn't really get the threat, but could care less now. He would never openly be rude to her, or to any girl, but he really hated girls like her. Girls who were fake, who used people without considering their feelings.

Taichi wasn't any different from his ex-girlfriend, nor was she different from many other girls who claimed to love him. They only wanted status, popularity and or money. There is a term for that—gold-digger! Yes, she was a gold-digger.

He decided that he'd seen enough. He respected Taiga a lot, and didn't want him to be used, but if was aware that she was pregnant and knew who the father was, what could he do about it?

"I think I'm going to leave you, now. It was nice seeing you, Kagamicchi! Oh, and don't forget; I'll be getting revenge at the Winter Cup." Kise winked at him.

"Bring it, Kise!" Taiga replied hot-headedly, taking up the challenge.

"Taiga, stop screaming!" Taichi berated. "Try to say goodbye in a proper way, at least."

"Huh? What's wrong with what I said?"

"Be nicer to your friends!"

"He's not my friend!"

"It didn't seem like it!"

Kise could hear them dispute in the distance and let out a sigh.

"Kagamicchi is too naïve…"

After going through every clothing store in the shopping district, Taiga and Taichi were ready to go home.

"Maa, I'm exhausted…! Good thing I brought leftovers from lunch…" Taichi yawned. "These bags are heavy though…"

"Never mind that." Kagami replied. "I want to know why you told Kise you were pregnant."

"Eh? That again? I told you before, I have nothing to hide about being pregnant, and even if I did, it'd be discovered sooner or later." Taichi frowned.

"Yeah, but it's not like Kise is someone who you'll see often. He could've not known at all."

"You're right, but he asked me a question and I wasn't going to lie about it. If your team asked, I would've told them about my pregnancy too. I might not even have to tell them now, seeing as my stomach's grown so much. This is the most loose-fitting outfit I have, and whatever else I have doesn't hid pregnancy, it makes it more comfortable. That includes everything we bought. If they don't know by Monday, they're blind and naïve." Taichi didn't even pause for a breath.

"…Yeah, but… if you have no problem with people knowing you're pregnant, what's the deal with not wanting people to know you're my sister?" Taiga voiced.

Taichi didn't flinch. She kept silent for a while, then said: "It's nothing bad, Taiga. I'm doing this for you, so that you don't have problems like those of Mom and Dad, or Tetsuo. I know you don't like it but, please bear with me for now."

"For now?" Taiga asked.

"Yes. I plan on telling your team one day. Not now, but when I know I can trust them, when I get to know them better. So please, Taiga, just let me do things this way. It's better for both of us."

Taiga didn't like how Taichi was so stubborn when it came to people knowing about their blood-relation. She had this fixation on how it could ruin his relationship with his team, and he knew it was ridiculous, but after that, he couldn't find anything to say. Besides, it was kind of a good compromise; she'd tell them when she trusts them. It was reasonable, but… he still didn't like it.

"…Fine. I don't like it, but okay." He nodded.

"Thanks, Taiga. You won't regret it." Taichi smiled, but he didn't smile back.

Taichi sighed. They wouldn't regret it. They wouldn't regret it.

They wouldn't…they wouldn' nodded.

"Thanks, Taiga. You won't regret it." Taichi smiled, but he didn't smile back.

Taichi sighed. They wouldn't regret it. They wouldn't regret it.

They wouldn't…they wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa omg I know, I know, Hope World came out a while ago, but I'm typing this on March fourth so to present day me, it's a couple of days ago!... Or is it technically past me, since I'm not posting this now...?**

 **Ugh. Time is confusing. *sticks with BTS 'Not Today' and 'Tomorrow'***

 **_Anyvay_ *Yurio accent* Thank you to _LightFun27_ and _Leticia Gx_ for following~ and _TomBoyOfDeath98, Tick Tock Follow the Clock_ for favoriting dis story I wrote while dying to DayDream~ Also, thanks to _KNIG_ for reviewing meh story~~~~ *sobs* Made me so happy, I could cry Blood Sweat and Tears~! (...Sorry for the BTS references. Ignore me if you must.)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **(Btw, any ARMYs~?)**

* * *

Aida Riko wasn't your average high school girl. No, she was the coach of Seirin's Basketball team for the second year in a row, has amazing analytical skills, and proved to be very smart.

She might not be well-endowed physically, but her cute features made up for it, as well as part of her personality (The non-demonic part).

She didn't show it, but she cherished her team greatly. She loved every member of the team as brothers (apart from a certain someone—but that's beyond the point) and would do almost anything to help them; basketball-wise or personal-wise.

When Taichi showed up that day with Taiga, she had to say she was surprised by many things.

First would be the above average physical condition of the girl. It wasn't that great, but she could tell that the girl hadn't been playing for a while, so her skills would obviously be reduced during that time.

Second, the ridiculous pair of sunglasses she had, and that odd hair color.  
Okay, she had seen colors odder than that (Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, heck, even Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun!), but it didn't change the fact that her hair was a shade of blue even darker than the Touou Ace's mane.

Third her attitude. Riko really didn't like how she blatantly ignored them all and made herself comfortable, as if she owned the place. She didn't even bother introducing herself!  
Of course, it was explained that she was 'not really comfortable around guys and generally doesn't want to be bothered', but that wasn't the only thing that irked the coach.  
It was obvious that Taiga cared for the girl, but as far as she saw, Taichi was just being mean to him.

Like when he carried her into the gym.

 ** _"I… I made it! You can get down now, Taichi."_**

 ** _"Don't act like I'm heavy. You're just weak." She told him, as he tried to catch his breath. "Work on your stamina and stuff. Aren't you an athlete?"_**

Or when she took his lunch, totally dismissing his desires.

 ** _"As I was saying, I am the priority, Taiga. Food, now. You can just catch up at Maji Burger later!"_**

 ** _"I give up, have it your way." Taiga sighed and took the smaller bowl._**

 ** _"Ah… I would've thought that Kagami-kun would take the bigger bowl." Riko commented._**

 ** _"He would, but I took it. I'm kind of famished today." Taichi happily dug in and devoured the teriyaki meal._**

 ** _"Huh? I mean, sure but Kagami-kun is a growing boy. Wouldn't it have been more reasonable to let him have the bigger bowl?"_**

 ** _"Ah? But I'm a girl growing in more ways than one too, besides, he has an endless pit for a stomach. May he eat a little or a lot, it doesn't change a thing." Taichi waved it off._**

Fourth, the girl was just illogical.

She claims to be uncomfortable with boys but is so openly at ease with Taiga (mostly because he puts her at ease). She clings to him when other guys come around but pushes him around when no other guy is looking. Is it a way to show herself as a better person than she really is?

Perhaps she was faking it all, that it was all for attention. Taichi wouldn't be the first one to do so, and most certainly wouldn't be the last. It was very possible that Taichi was just using Taiga because he'd seemingly do anything for her.

Riko considered the basketball team as her family, and she wouldn't tolerate her family being treated in such a way. Of course, she could be totally wrong, and could even be ten thousand miles away from the truth, but just in case, she'd keep a close eye on the blue-haired girl.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was intrigued by the girl who was called Taichi.

It was odd, really, how she seemed to be continually conflicted.

Let me explain. The first time he met Taichi, she seemed lively, happy, somewhat carefree yet very prudent in her ways of speech. She had this aura of affection and confidence around her as she spoke to Taiga, as she teased him, as she played. He hadn't heard the whole conversation, but he did get a glimpse of something.

 ** _"Come on, slowpoke. I can't go without you. That, and I don't want some guy to show up while we're still here—"_**

Kuroko couldn't understand that. She seemed very independent when he first saw her. She looked like she was ready to take on the world like she believed she could do anything, but as soon as he manifested his presence, all of that suddenly disappeared.

The happiness turned into fear, she went from carefree to lifting her guard completely. The affection and confidence that she seemed to radiate disappeared, replaced by terror.

She was trembling, holding onto Taiga like a lifeline.

What happened to the girl who stood proudly before him? How had she become the fearful person in front of him?  
He doubted that his sudden appearance had anything to do with her anxiety; it wasn't his low presence; it was most likely him, as a person.

He noticed her eyes that became somewhat lifeless, how her knuckles turned white the harder she gripped on Taiga's waist, how she refused to even speak.

Fear does that to you, sometimes. Not the jump-scare type of fear, not the 'I'm alone in a haunted house' type of fear either.

Genuine fear, the true type that makes you want to run yet holds you back, that keeps your eyes wide open but blinds you, the type that makes you stop computing completely.

He couldn't see why seeing him would trigger such a reaction. He seriously doubted that they had met before, so he couldn't have offended her directly, and even if they had met, what action of his could create fear in a girl like her?

Perhaps, it was beyond what he thought. It could be he just startled her and that she had a certain phobia that had to do with his traits. It could totally be that.

His first theory was confirmed when she showed up to practice with Taiga. He never would've thought she was uncomfortable with boys; not after how she gripped onto Taiga. Not after how he comforted her.

However, it made no sense. Why would she be comfortable with just Taiga? Why not with anyone else? Was there anyone else at all?

It was intriguing. Not to mention Taiga saying they he'd follow her wherever and vice-versa. Taiga could exaggerate sometimes, but this exceeded what Kuroko believed Taiga would do, especially since he followed through with it. Ever since that day, apart from when they had class, Taiga would never be seen without Taichi. Like a love-sick dog. Or a tamed tiger, whichever fits best.

The more he observed the two, the more he noticed how close they were. It was obvious they were at first glance, but just how much was unknown. They seemed to know each other perfectly, to be constantly in sync, and it was terrifying sometimes.

For example, when they were having lunch once, Taichi, as usual, took the larger bowl and left the hungry tiger with a normal ration. They ate while staring at each other analytically (something Kuroko never thought Taiga capable of doing), not saying a word. Then out of nowhere, they both shouted in unison: "The shoes!"

To this day, Kuroko was unable to comprehend what transpired, but the fact that they thought the same thing and reacted to the thought in the same way at the same time was truly something to fear.

Then there were the small shows of attention that weren't so small (hugs, kisses on the cheek or forehead, holding hands, shameless physical contact and the like).

Everybody knew that Taiga was shy when it came to girls. He was so dense and naïve it kind of seemed innocent; so, for him to be so comfortable with a girl, publicly nonetheless, they had to be _very_ close.

But just how close were they? Were there any limits between them?

Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of his ringtone.

"Hello?" he picked up.

 _"Kurokocchi! You picked up!"_

"Kise-kun." Kuroko frowned at the loud voice. "Please lower your voice."

 _"Sorry, sorry!"_ the blonde dismissed. _"You'll never guess who I met today! Kagamicchi and his girlfriend!"_

"Taichi-san?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "Was she okay with meeting you?" he couldn't help but ask. After witnessing two breakdowns of hers, he was a bit worried.

 _"Not too sure, she threw up at a moment… But never mind that? Did you know she was pregnant? Worse, it's not even Kagamicchi's child!"_

"Kise-kun, please refrain from lying. Starting rumors isn't a good thing to do." Kuroko reprimanded.

 _"I'm not kidding, she told me herself, I swear! Ask Kagamicchi! He wouldn't lie to you."_

"…" Kuroko didn't know how to respond. Taichi? Taichi, the girl who felt uncomfortable in male presence, pregnant with a child who wasn't Taiga's? It was so surprising, he couldn't believe it. "Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what she said Kise-kun? Taichi-san isn't like that."

 _"Mah, Kurokocchi! Why would you not believe me? If it's so hard to believe, just ask Kagamicchi! I'm telling the truth!"_ Kise replied.

Kuroko didn't know what to think at all. He was completely stunned by the news. However, if it were all true, he knew it wouldn't be good for Taichi to have the GoM aware of her condition. So, he did what seemed reasonable.

"Kise-kun… Would you mind not telling anyone else? Not even Akashi-kun. I'd like this to be kept a secret, for Taichi-san's sake."

 _"Eh? Why? It's not like she's hiding it. What difference would it make if I told everyone or not?"_ Kise asked a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Please, Kise-kun. I'm asking as a friend."

 _"Well… Since Kurokocchi is asking so nicely, I won't say anything! But if Akashicchi starts asking questions, I'm going to answer them!"_

"That's fine. Thank you, Kise-kun. I have to go now."

 _"Eh? Already? Well, okay then! Take care, Kurokocchi!"_

"Yes, you too."

Kuroko hung up and stared at his phone for a moment. Taichi pregnant?

He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

* * *

Taichi sneezed. Then she sneezed again. And again, and again, and again.

"Taichi? You aren't sick, are you?" Taiga placed a hand on her forehead.

"Someone must be –achoo! Thinking about me—choo!"

"Huh? I thought the saying was talking about you."

"Nah. I'm sure—achoo! They're—achoo! Thinking of me…" she sniffled. "Taiga… What if someone is plotting against me?" she asked fearfully.

"Not this again…" Taiga muttered.

Taichi sneezed once more. She wondered who could be thinking of her…


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a lazy bum and I know it.

Thanks to **Nena Snow** for favoriting this story and favoriting and following me~ Lots of Love Nena~. Special thanks to **EverStars** for also favoriting and following this story. **BarleyRice** , thank you for fav-ing and reminding me to publish this story (when i didnt forget, i just didnt feel like it yet) Bless your food, Barley. Bless you.

OKAY, enough of my weirdness. Enjooy da storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had never let it show, but he was a very curious teenager. He enjoyed discovering new things, learning, and researching, sometimes. This was one of those times.

Being told that one of his peers could be pregnant was a lot to take in, especially when it is someone as shy as Taichi. She never looked at any guy in the eye, apart from Taiga, and she continuously stuttered when speaking.

He'd be less surprised to learn that Aida Riko was pregnant, and that was already saying a lot! How on earth would a girl like Taichi let herself be impregnated?  
If he were told that it was a certain redhead's child, Kuroko could've believed it, albeit with great difficulty; but Kise said it wasn't Taiga's child. Kuroko had a very hard time believing what he was told.

Yet, it bothered him greatly. he didn't know why it did; he wasn't related to Taichi, it wasn't any of his business, and it would probably have no impact on him.  
Despite these facts, he just couldn't let it go.

The supposed pregnancy seemed so impossible to him that it plagued his mind day and night, new questions popping up at every turn, new theories, new possibilities!

So, Kuroko arrived early to school that day. He always arrived a little late (and no one ever noticed), but since he received the call from Kise, he had to verify it for himself.

He walked into the near-empty school and sat near the entrance gate on a bench under a Sakura tree. He could see many cherries hanging from the branches and sighed.

It always was a beautiful season, summer. Though it'd be coming to an end soon, he was happy to enjoy its remnants.

He pulled out most recent choice of a light novel and hoped to pick up where he left off, but after rereading the same paragraph five times and still not being able to have everything register in his mind, he closed it.

Why couldn't he just let it go? Why was Taichi's supposed pregnancy plaguing his mind to the point that he could no longer concentrate?

Kuroko wasn't concerned in the matter. If Taichi was having a child, it was her business. If Taiga was going to help her, it was their problem. He fit nowhere in the equation, so why on earth would it keep on bothering him?

Was it because it was unexpected? Was it just shock? It made no sense to him at all.

He frowned slightly at the prospect. He prided himself on understanding others through observation, so why couldn't he understand himself?

 _"_ _SSSlllooowww dddooowwwnnn!"_

Kuroko blinked back to reality as a flash of red and blue blurs passed before him.

"…Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko followed the pair as closely as he could (which didn't become a problem since Taiga slowed down to a walk after Taichi pulled his ear), into the cafeteria, where Taichi was set down.

"If you ever do that again, I have your heart for dinner!" Taichi growled.

"Ew." Taiga shuddered.

"…Why would you even try imagining me eating your heart? I don't understand you sometimes…" Taichi sighed and rubbed her temples, sitting at a table. "You give me so many headaches…"

"Yeah, sure. Blame me for everything." Taiga grunted. He seemed not to mind Taichi's comment. "Could've slept a little longer though…"

"You're such a lazy bum! This is why I wake you up early and make you run. So that your rate of laziness will plummet when you're in class!" Taichi reprimanded.

"I'm not that lazy!"

"Of course, you're not, mister straight D student!" Taichi laughed with a smug look.

"That was one time!"

"Kagami-kun doesn't seem to study much," Kuroko announced his presence once he was sitting right across from Taichi.

"Gah-! Kuroko!" Taiga jumped to Kuroko's side and grabbed the phantom's hand in a grip so tight Kiyoshi would be jealous. "What the hell…?!"

"Taiga! Let him go!" Taichi frowned.

"Eh?! W-what?!" Taiga gasped.

"You heard me. Let the boy go."

Kuroko blinked. He and Taiga glanced at each other, then at the expecting gaze of Taichi.

"T-Taichi… aren't you feeling nervous?" Taiga released the bluenette and came closer to his sister.

"Honestly, I am but… He's… less intimidating… L-Like a child! H-He still scares m-me, but I-I think I-I c-could handle being a-around him…!"

"R-really?!" Taiga asked, utterly surprised. "B-but… I thought you'd need more time!"

"And you're right! With the other guys on the team, I… I don't trust them yet. I don't even trust Kuroko or Riko yet, but… this is my second step towards recovery!"

Kuroko was lost; first, he was insulted, by being called a child. Second, the interaction between Taiga and Taichi seemed pretty simple, but he could tell that it had a much deeper meaning. Third, what did she mean by recovery? This seemed to be getting weirder and weirder every second that passed.

"Excuse me, Taichi-san… I'm confused." Kuroko interrupted in the least rude way possible.

"S-sorry, K-Kuroko!" Taichi stammered. "Y-you s-see I kind of h-have a p-problem with m-men. I-I can't t-tell you w-why, b-but I-I f-feel a-a little less s-scared around y-you?"

"…Is that so…?" Kuroko blinked. "I'm flattered… I think."

"Oi! What's with the 'I think'?!" Taiga yelled but was ignored.

"I have a question, Taichi-san," Kuroko stated.

"Y-yes?!"

"…I…" Kuroko paused.

He usually didn't hesitate when it came to talking to others, but one had to admit that it was a difficult question. It wasn't really a common thing to do; ask young teenagers if they were pregnant.

But he wasn't one to back down. He faced Kise and Midorima. He was going to take Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi down. If he didn't have enough courage to do this, he wouldn't be able to beat the Generation of Miracles.

So, with all the courage he had, he forced himself to ask.

"…Could it be that you are expecting?"

"…Y-yes!"

Kuroko's eyes widened at the response and glanced at Taiga, trying to see what he felt about it, but was surprised to see a confused expression.

"What are you expecting?" he asked.

"A-Ah, Taiga. So stupid, it's sad." Taichi shook her head.

"Oi!"

"W-When y-you ask a girl if she's expecting, y-you're asking h-her if she is p-pregnant," Taichi explained, a slight stutter still present. "But y-yes, I am pregnant b-by five months." She smiled softly as she rubbed her stomach.

Kuroko noticed how she was wearing large clothes that floated on her body. Her hand flatted down on her stomach brought the dress down as well, now accentuating her baby bump.

"How did you know?!" Taiga turned suddenly to the bluenette.

"Kise-kun told me. To be honest, I didn't believe him at first, but he insisted. I admit to getting curious." Kuroko explained.

"I-I understand. I-It's not like I was h-hiding it or a-anything; it just n-never c-came up." Taichi pulled a strand of hair behind her ear with a soft smile gracing her face.

"I see… Not to be indiscrete or anything but… Kise-kun mentioned the child not being Kagami-kun's…"

Kuroko didn't really know where he was going with his questions. He didn't know how she would react to his questions, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"A-ah… No, it's n-not Taiga's baby…" Taichi answered softly. "This child's genitor isn't Taiga."

"Genitor…?" Kuroko questioned in confusion.

"He can't be called a father," Taiga grunted. "The baby doesn't need a dad. He has us."

"…Yeah… He has us." Taichi smiled up at Taiga sadly. "I just hope it'll be enough."

"Don't worry. It will be." Taiga patted her head. "I think we should get going. You wanted to start working early today, right?"

"Yeah, and you two have to get to class." Taichi nodded at the two boys. "We're having Soba noodles for lunch today. Any special requests?"

"Surprise me," Taiga replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm still confused." Kuroko stated.

"Ah, I've never told the team, but I started working here as the main sous-chef. It's why I'm allowed to be here. Since I'm a special case, I can stay with the students and have lunch with them." Taichi turned away from the boys, glancing at the kitchen doors, then frowned.

"I see… Is that why it tastes different than usual?" Kuroko asked.

"Y-yes. I'm d-doing my best to make sure e-everyone w-will like the food, e-even changing t-the school recipes a little to do m-my own thing." Taichi turned back to the boys and stood next to Taiga. "The head-chef isn't here yet. Can you stay with me, please?"

"Sure. Let's just hope she gets here soon, or I'll be late." Taiga muttered.

"Eh? Since when does Kagami-kun worry about being late?" Kuroko asked.

"Shut up!" the redhead growled. "I just… don't want to miss the physics lesson."

"Taiga thinks it's pretty interesting, now that he started paying attention in class," Taichi revealed. "Even so, there's a lot he doesn't understand, and he still needs help with the other subjects. At this rate, I'm wondering if he'll pass the next mid-terms."

"Oi!"

Taichi let out a small chuckle at Taiga's annoyed expression, and Kuroko couldn't help but smile.

So, what if she were pregnant? It didn't change much on how he viewed her: mysterious, secretive, socially awkward… but nice.

No girl who could get along with Kagami Taiga could be mean, anyway.

He sighed and watched the girl play with the Ace's hand. If her obvious affection for Taiga and the baby was anything to go by, they'd get along just fine.

Kuroko smiled. It might take a bit of time, but he thought he was starting to understand the girl's personality. It might be frustrating, but it had been a while since he'd had trouble analyzing someone. A challenge would be good.

* * *

Taichi was humming as she chopped chocolate for the pudding she planned on making for dessert. She, for some unknown reason, felt… happy, and light. Ever since talking to Kuroko and telling him about her pregnancy, she was all smiles.

She was just excited to talk about her baby. She needed to talk about clothes, and shoes, and breastfeeding (she'd heard that it was _way_ more painful than it looked), and brands! So many brands! Like Gerpert, Jehnson, Bambers and so on!

She was impatient to meet her daughter or son! Talking about it with Kuroko had made it kind of bearable. Sure, they only talked about it for a while, with Taiga inputting a couple of time because he didn't like the question (or the fact that Kuroko was talking about it with her general). It didn't make her enjoy any less.

It was too bad that the warning bell had rung so soon. She would've enjoyed getting to know Seirin's small-forward a little better, especially since she began opening up to him. He seemed very friendly, if not a bit neutral.

Taichi gently put the chopped chocolate in a large mixing bowl and smiled. She'd been chopping for an hour, and it still might not be enough… Oh well. She'd chop some more after finishing the first batch.  
She picked her train of thought back up as she added the chocolate into a mixture she'd put on the fire.

Kuroko was different from other guys, his lack of presence aside. She used his childish appearance as an excuse because she knew the boy was observant. This was just a chance to find out how observant.

What really made her feel less intimidated by the boy would be… his very existence. She didn't think he was perfect or anything, she just… felt like she could trust him.

Sure, it didn't feel like that the first time they met… or the second… but seeing him every day and getting to observe him a little… she just sensed this thing from him that made her feel like she shouldn't be so closed off with him… or any of the team, really!

Being around them, she kind of got used to seeing them a lot, and even if she kept stuttering, couldn't look them in the eye or trust them fully, it seemed like a good start for someone with androphobia.

She added in butter and vanilla, then thoroughly mixed everything together as she hummed a little louder, singing a few words then returning to her little hum.

"You seem perky today. Is this a special batch or are you going to make some for everyone?" Sato asked.

"Hm…" Taichi didn't reply immediately. She continued to mix leisurely and dimmed the fire out, before speaking. "I was going to make some for everyone but… this one batch will barely be enough for one-sixth of the students. Instead, I'll just give these to you guys. I'll make a second batch for the basketball team, then I'll help with the sandwiches today."

"The basketball team? Why them? Is that little boyfriend of yours on it?" Sato snickered.

"How many times will I have to tell you that Taiga is my brother and not my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He's on it right?" Sato pulled out a big bag full of foot-long bread and started slicing them open.

"Yeah, he is. I spend some of my time with the team, so I thought of making them a little something for being so… tolerant of me. I'm not really the best at communication, and I'm aware of it. It's kind of a 'thank you for dealing with me' thing." Taichi served the pudding in small containers, careful not to burn herself.

"That's good, but don't get ahead of yourself. Getting over things can be hard. Sometimes it seems easy, and suddenly it blows up on you. Don't push yourself too far, or you'll hurt yourself." Sato said in a knowing tone.

"Hm…" Taichi didn't add anything to it. She kept humming happily, serving the hot pudding.

After a couple of minutes, she began placing the small containers in two large bowls filled with ice.

She knew that she could end up hurt if not careful. She knew that very well. It's why she didn't trust them. She wouldn't let her guard down that easily. She knew very well what she was doing.

* * *

"I swear! You should become a chef! You've got some serious talent!" Rita, one of the cooks, complimented as she savored the pudding. "You should try to get into one of those culinary schools or universities."

"You think so? I've been looking into it lately, but I'm not too sure. I'm just glad you like it." Taichi smiled.

"Good work, today, everyone! Those who are on lunch duty, you have five minutes! Those who aren't, you can take your break." Sato stated. She smiled at Taichi. "You wait here. I'll be giving you a hand in bringing these delicacies to your team."

"You don't have to, Sato. I can—"

"Nope!" the old lady yelled firmly. "You want to thank them, right? What greater honor for a team to be treated to dessert by the school's sous-chef and served by said sous-chef and head-chef, themselves?"

"…Good point." Taichi smiled. "So many surprises today!" she sing-sang. At the same time, the lunch bell rang.

"What do you mean?"

"They have no clue that I work here," Taichi smirked. "They've been commenting the dishes, so I decided just to listen to the feedback. It helps know what went wrong and what to change."

"You… You say you're afraid, but you're pretty sneaky." Sato noticed Taiga enter the cafeteria and glance around, most likely looking for Taichi.

"It's not like it's intentional. I really am uncomfortable. I just can't help listening to them when they talk about the food we make and use what they say as a base for what we cook." Taichi replied, her smirk leaving her lips and morphing into a cute pout.

"Sure, whatever. Your boyfriend is here. Aren't you going to go greet him?" Sato asked as she looked back at the ladies who began serving the early-to-arrive customers.

"I would, but what kind of sous-chef would I be if I left without official authorization? Besides, if I did, Taiga probably wouldn't let me come back in alone, and I'd rather he not come into the kitchen." Taichi snickered.

"Why is that?"

"Endless pit of a stomach. Need I say more?"

"Not at all." Sato laughed. "That explains everything. You tell me when it's time to take these over. I'll be making a few more sandwiches, just in case."

"Thanks, Sato!" Taichi smiled.

The head-chef smiled back and turned to her workstation.

Taichi sat down on a chair near the staff entrance and let out a sigh of exhaustion. People really didn't give school staff enough credit. Making lunch was hard on its own; having to clean everything up and prepare somethings in advance afterward didn't make things easier on them.

Taichi was exempted from some duties, due to her condition(s), but it still was hard. Oh, well. At least it was fun.

She rubbed her and along her stomach, warming it up a bit. It'd already been a month since she moved to Japan, two weeks since she started working at Seirin, and she was twenty-one weeks pregnant. She was hoping for her baby to start kicking soon, but she wasn't worried. If the baby was anything like her, it'd like taking its time. She felt at ease.  
She rebegan humming as she rubbed her stomach with a small smile. She let her mind slip and focused fully on the song she was humming until she heard someone pounding on the door.

"Taichi?! Are you in there?!" Taiga yelled.

She got up from her seat and stalked over to the staff door. She mustered up her sweetest smile and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Taiga—!"

"Where were you?! You could've at least texted me that you'd be late." Taiga frowned.

"Don't take that tone with me! I was busy." Taichi frowned right back. "Go back to the table, I'll be there in a minute, promise."

"What? Isn't that too much? You won't be alone, right?" Taiga asked worriedly.

"No, I won't. I have something I have to take care of, real quick. Sato will come with me, all the way to the table, and only will leave if you're there. Now hurry! If you're caught here, we both could get in trouble." She gave him a wink. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"…Fine. You have ten minutes. If you're not there by then, I'm coming back here." Taiga grunted. He patted her head then stood back.

"Okay. See you soon." Taichi closed the door.

Taiga frowned again and turned away from the door, slowly heading towards the table at which sat his team. He was upset.

He'd arrived first to the cafeteria, as usual, shortly followed by a few hungry teens who jumped up and started a line. He looked for Taichi around, and when he saw her nowhere, he couldn't help but worry. Kuroko soon joined him and tried to calm him down, but it didn't work that long. After the coach and captain made an appearance, he left the table to look for Taichi, only to be sent back.

Yes, he was very upset.

He sat back down.

"Is everything alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. She's just held back. She said she'll be here soon." He muttered.

"Are you talking about Taichi-san?" Koganei asked.

"Yes. Kagami-kun is worried because she isn't with us at the moment. She just assured him that she'd be here soon." Kuroko explained.

"Looks like you were serious about this whole 'not going anywhere without her' thing," Hyuuga commented.

"Of course, I am. I'd even have her come to class if she could." He replied vehemently.

"Why do you worry about her so much? She can take care of herself." Riko spoke.

Taiga chose not to reply. He didn't feel like arguing with the second year; he'd rather wait for Taichi patiently, even if the patience was killing him.

Suddenly, the loud chatter of the cafeteria lowered to a bunch of whispers. Taiga didn't notice this at first, but then felt gazes on him. He looked up to see his teammates staring curiously in his direction.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything."

"True, Taiga. For once, it's not your fault." Taichi's voice sounded behind him. "I guess it's mine."

"Taichi?" Taiga turned around and stared at his twin, easily balancing a tray on each hand. "Want help?"

"Nope! I'm fine. I guess this is where I say surprise?" she laughed nervously.

"Taichi-san?" Kuroko called her out. "What is this?"

"My sous-chef mentioned wanting to make something special for the basketball team, a 'thanks for tolerating me' thing. Since she does such a good job around here, I was thinking about letting her do it. That's why today, you have the honor of having the school's head-chef serve you. I'll let her explain the details." Sato smiled.

"You practically said everything, Sato." Taichi pouted.

"Yeah, be rude and don't thank me," Sato replied jokingly. "Enjoy your break. Oh, and my husband hasn't been seeing you around recently, so he's worried. Make sure you both come to the shop, some time."

"Thanks again!" Taichi smiled brightly.

Her bright smile remained as she turned towards Taiga and placed a bowl of Soba noodles in front of him.

"What's going on?" Riko questioned.

"Ah, well… Like Sato said… I-I wanted to t-thank y-you all f-for putting up w-with me, s-so I made pudding… f-for you!" Taichi stammered, keeping her eyes from those of her brother's team.

"Put up with you?" Taiga frowned.

"I'm n-not exactly the easiest p-person to d-deal with. The least I could do is show my appreciation." Taichi stated as she sat next to Taiga.

"They let you use the kitchen? I thought it was a staff-only place." Furihata thought out loud.

"O-Oh, that's because I-I'm part of t-the s-staff," Taichi answered.

"What do you mean?" Tsuchida asked.

"Taichi-san works here as a sous-chef," Kuroko revealed.

…

…

…

…

…

 ** _"_** ** _What?!"_**

"Oh, dear God, my poor ears…" Taichi whimpered. "What's with the reaction?" she asked Taiga.

"S-sorry! We're just… shocked! Aren't you the same age as us?" Kawahara.

"Y-Yes, but d-due to c-circumstances, I-I'm w-working h-here," Taichi told them.

"That's… unexpected… but since you went through all this trouble to make us these…" Hyuuga was the first to take a pudding cup.

"R-Right!"

Everyone then reached out and took one, including Taiga and Taichi themselves. Somehow, they'd both already finished eating and were ready to dig into their pudding cups.

Hyuuga felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He wouldn't lie; it looked delicious. However, after that pudding Riko had attempted making once, he couldn't just… eat it! No, he wasn't suicidal.

He and Kiyoshi shared a look, as did Koganei and Mitobe. They couldn't help but doubt.

 **"** **Weush rung?"** Taiga asked as he filled his mouth with the dessert.

"That's disgusting." Taichi scrunched her nose in disgust. "I'll have to teach you how humans act at a table."

"Shut up." He swallowed thickly and asked again. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?"

"…Well, he's not dying, and he's a good cook, so if he can eat it without a hitch…" Hyuuga whispered.

"Then again, it's Kagami we're talking about." Izuki inputted.

"There's only one way to know, now," Hyuuga said with finality. They all turned to Kuroko, who still hadn't finished his sandwich.

He was, however, completely oblivious to the group, and seemed to be in utter bliss as he chewed another bite.

"…Kuroko, hurry up and try the pudding!"

"Pardon…? But… eating too fast is hazardous when you're not Kagami-kun."

"This is getting ridiculous." Taichi giggled softly. "Why are they so wary of my food?"

"You really don't want to know." Taiga paled as he thought of the curry Riko made. "But it not like it's their first time eating your food."

"It's the first time while knowing that I made it." Taichi deadpanned.

"I don't see what the big deal is, really. If she couldn't cook, why would she be allowed to work in the cafeteria?" Kiyoshi asked.

 _'_ _He's right…!'_ the boys thought.

"Don't act like you weren't worried either!" Hyuuga punched the center.

They stayed silent after a while, and Hyuuga grabbed a spoon.

"…I'm going in," he stated.

"Hyuuga-senpai…" Fukuda watched the team captain in admiration.

The teenager used the spoon to take a bit of the pudding, looked at it critically before putting it in his mouth and pulling out the spoon.

"…So? Is it… safe?" Izuki whispered.

"This is hilarious. Like manga or something." Taichi frowned.

"You don't sound too pleased about that," Taiga replied.

"Of course not. The pudding I made brings out—"

Hyuuga dropped the spoon, and put his hands to his face, covering it completely.

"Hyuuga-senpai?! Are you okay?!"

"…It brings out purity. My food is not something one should joke about. It was funny the first few minutes but now it's kind of annoying." Taichi ate some of her pudding and smiled.

Hyuuga took a moment to move, but when he did, everyone was surprised to see tears.

"Crying…?" they gasped.

"It's… like an angel came over and… gave me a piece of heaven… it's too pure, I don't deserve it…" he mumbled. "But I can't get enough!"

With that, Hyuuga downed the container's contents as tears flowed down his cheeks. When he was done, he wiped his face off and smiled a soft, satisfied and genuinely happy smile, laying his head down on the table.

"Thank you…" he grinned at Taichi.

The Seirin team was bewildered at the captain's behavior. The Hyuuga Junpei, well-known for his clutch-mode moments, and infamous for being grumpy, even when not in clutch-mode, seemed so serene it was… _unnatural_. But… if it had a positive effect on him… then maybe it was okay to have the pudding.

Taichi's smile widened as the boys began eating and enjoying the pudding, each with a different reaction. Even Riko seemed to enjoy it openly.

She didn't trust them. She didn't know them. But she could get used to being with them like this.

* * *

It happened during practice. It was way too sudden and surprised everyone.

Taichi was sitting on the bench next to Riko, who was closely watching the players, occasionally jotting a few things down, never glancing in her direction.

She was on her phone, texting Tetsuo about her current lifestyle when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her stomach. She let out a slight grunt of pain and grabbed her side, rubbing on it to ease the pain.

"What the heck?" she muttered.

She shrugged it off quite easily and went back to texting, aware of the look Riko was giving her but ignored it.

Five minutes later, another sharp pain reached her, this time more towards the center of her belly: not completely on the side, but not exactly on the center either.

This time, Taichi let out a not-so-silent squeal of pain and put her hand on the area that hurt. Another sharp pain hit her, and she felt her skin protrude ever-so-slightly under her palm. She froze.

"Taichi?! What's wrong?" Taiga immediately ran over. He crouched down before her with a worried gaze.

 **"** **It… The baby! It just kicked Taiga! The baby, it-it kicked!"** Taichi broke into a loud laughter and wrapped her arms around Taiga's shoulders. **"My baby is finally moving!"**

 **"** **No way…! That's amazing!"** Taiga smiled back at her and let himself be hugged as he gently rubbed her back. **"I think you should sit straight now. This can't be comfortable** **for it."**

 **"O-Oh! R-Right!"** Taichi immediately sat back up, her grin still as wide and tears stinging her eyes. **"I'm just so happy…"**

"What's going on?" Riko asked, slightly concerned. "Why did you scream, all of a sudden?"

"Kagami… Taichi-san?" Kiyoshi's shock was plastered on his face. He didn't understand everything, but he did get most of it. "You're…?"

"Kiyoshi? Do you know what this is about?" Hyuuga approached him.

"N-No… I mean, I don't think so…" he said, unsure.

"Is Taichi-san okay?" Kuroko asked the girl. "I hope you aren't hurt."

"No, no, nothing like that, Kuroko! The baby, it moved and kicked for the first time! Isn't that amazing?" Taichi was so happy, she didn't stutter. She was so joyed she didn't realize that everyone was listening intently.

 **"** **WHAT?!"** they yelled in unison.

They all were so surprised by the news, they didn't even know how to feel about it. The only ones' calm about it were Taiga (who was patting Taichi's head with a stupid-grin) and Kuroko (who looked pretty neutral, if not for the amusement dancing in his eyes).

"Congratulations, Taichi-san. You must be happy."

"Yes! I've been waiting for this since my sixteenth week! Oh my god, I'm so proud!" Taichi's smile lessened and she patted her belly, flattening the clothes down again. "Mommy is so happy for you baby!"

"…Wait, TAICHI'S PREGNANT?!" Riko gasped.

"…Yeah. It's why she can't enroll." Taiga stated as if it was obvious.

"H-how?!" Riko didn't like Taichi, but this…! She didn't expect this at all! "Aren't you a teenager?!"

"Well, yes, but things happened and... Now I'm pregnant. I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind." Taichi looked up Riko with the same proud gaze she had when looking at her stomach.

"B-But if you're pregnant, there has to be someone to take responsibility, right? Unless…" Eyes turned to Taiga.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Riko. Taiga didn't get me pregnant. He's only been helping me out, with the baby. I'd never want to have a baby with him. That'd be… gross." Taichi shuddered at the prospect.

Taiga didn't reply to that. He just kept standing next to her with that smile of his.

"Then… where is the father?" Kiyoshi dared. "Have you tried contacting him?"

"There's no need to contact that asshole," Taiga growled, thr grin completely wiped off his face, surprising everybody. "He's no father, just a—"

"Down, boy. Don't be rude to your senpai. He's just asking." Taichi chided and took his hand. "Although, I-I'd prefer he never be mentioned. I-It's… a sore topic."

"O-Oh… I'm sorry." Kiyoshi apologized. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Taichi gave him a smile. "…Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted. You can go back to practice."

"…Err- yeah, practice." Riko stuttered. She took a deep breath. "Okay, boys! Back to practice! You too, Kagami-kun!"

"Yeah!"

Everybody watched as Taiga placed a gentle kiss on Taichi's head and returned to the court with a happy face. After that, everybody's performances were kind of off, excluding Taiga and Kuroko.

Riko really couldn't blame them. Who would've thought that Taichi, of all people, would be pregnant, and separated from the father, while harboring such a hatred for him?

This girl was just too full of surprises.

* * *

Hohohohohohooooooooooooooooo

nOW Seirin knows. Anyone wanna guess who'll be the next person to find out? Lel maybe it'll be Akashi with all his knowledge. Or Aomine with all his pervertedness. Leave me suggestions on how Taichi should meet each GoM member and maybe~ I'll make it happen

This weirdo has been here long enough. BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BYE


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooooooo~ Big thanks to **natashanathania06** for following and favoriting this story~~~ This chapter is a bit longer than others though~~ Hope you'll enjoy~~

* * *

"Stop moving so much, idiot!"

"I can't help it! Why is it taking so long anyway? I wanted to go play some ball."

"You can't expect them to just know these things! They have to study it, look into it, and stuff! For that, they need to prepare a lot of things, and preparation takes time, Taiga! Besides, it's only been, what, a minute?"

"Okay, I get it, stop screaming!"

"Oh, you want to hear screaming? You think this is screaming?!"

"…Excuse me?"

Taichi turned away from Taiga with a snarl to face a nurse looking at her with a slightly terrified expression.

"Yes, miss?" Taichi gritted through her teeth.

"I-I was calling y-you for your appointment, the doctor is r-ready to have you!" she squeaked.

"Oh, that's great! Come on Taiga!" Taichi smiled widely and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the doctor's office.

"Pardon the intrusion…" Taichi stepped in first and was met with green hair. "Green?!"

"Hello, I'm Midorima Shirato. Please come in." the doctor smiled.

A beautiful green-haired woman, who seemed to be in her forties, was pulling on gloves as she invited them in.

"Thank you…" Taichi let go of Taiga's hand when he came in a closed the door.

"I'll be your doctor for whatever is left of your pregnancy. By the way, congratulations on the child."

"Thank you very much." Taichi smiled slightly. "What should I do?"

"I want you to put this on, please. You can go to the bathroom for a little bit of intimacy. After that, I'll take your blood pressure, pass some standard tests, then we'll start the echography. Is that okay with you?" the doctor handed her a plastic bag in which was, most likely, one of those hospital gowns.

"Yes, this is fine. Thank you." Taichi walked over to the bathroom with Taiga hot on her heels. She entered and closed the door, Taiga stood at it and knocked three times.

"…Excuse me, young man, but you know she just went in there. Why would you knock?" Midorima asked.

"She's afraid of being alone. When she's in there, I make noises, so she knows I'm here." Taiga explained. He waited a little while before knocking again.

"…That's very thoughtful of you."

"Not really. If anything, Taichi is the thoughtful one, out of the two of us. I just do my best to take care of her in return." Taiga shrugged.

"I see… how are you related to her? The father, perhaps?"

"No, I'm her twin brother. The man who… got her pregnant is a rapist. He abused of her and…" he paused and knocked again. "…Now she's messed up. She's afraid of men, can't be alone, and is pregnant. The panic attacks haven't happened for a while now, but you never know…"

"That's a lot of pressure on your shoulders." The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "Have you tried venting?"

"Basketball." He spoke. "She knows it's stressful, so she's always pushing me to go have fun and to live my life. She's just so selfless."

"…You both have it hard, hm?" the doctor sighed.

"Yeah…"

Taichi came out of the bathroom in the hospital gown, with a nervous smile. "I'm ready…"

"Okay, Kagami-san. All you have to do is sit down over here. I'll take over from there." Midorima said.

She helped Taichi onto the medical long chair and gave her a sheet that she laid on her hips. Fist, she took her blood pressure, then she checked for the baby's heartbeat.

"Pull the dress up, please."

"Okay."

Taiga suddenly felt uncomfortable. Taichi was his sister, so having her lay before him, almost half-naked… it made him kind of uneasy. His sister needed him, though, so he sucked it up.

The doctor pulled out a large tube and pressed out the gel-like contents. She massaged it onto Taichi's stomach, then turned on a monitor and used a mouse-like device.

"Okay, let's see what's going on in here… The head is over here, these are the arms… and right here, the legs… It seems a little small for a five-month baby, but nothing too worrying… Seems pretty healthy, despite the small size. Everything seems to be fine, Kagami-san. We'll just have to take a closer look at your diet so that you gain more weight."

"That's kind of good to hear, I guess." Taichi sighed, looking at the monitor.

"It's moving…" Taiga commented, coming closer to Taichi and standing at her side.

"Yeah… I wonder if it's a girl or a boy…" Taichi took his hand and squeezed it.

"I would be glad to tell you the gender, but the way the baby is positioned makes that impossible, right now. We'll have to wait until the next appointment to find out… that is, if you wish to find out." The doctor took a couple of tissues and wiped the gel off of Taichi's stomach. "You can change back, now."

"Thank you." Taichi pulled the dress down the best she could, before standing up and ushering over to the bathroom.

Midorima threw away the tissues and the gloves, then sat at her desk and began writing something. She kept writing, only pausing when Taiga knocked again.

"…Where are your parents?" she asked.

"In America. They couldn't come with us." Taiga replied.

"Do you have an adult you can rely on? An aunt or an uncle, maybe?"

"We rely on each other. Why are you asking so many questions?" Taiga knocked again.

"Your situation reminds me of something that could've happened to someone I know. It makes me want to help you." Midorima took out a business card and flipped it over.

"We didn't ask for help." Taiga frowned.

"I know you didn't. You don't have to accept it. I'll just give you this. My personal number, my home address and my email. You can contact me if anything happens."

"…Why are you doing this?" Taiga took the card hesitantly.

"Because I want to. Aren't you going to knock?" the doctor giggled.

"O-Oh, Taichi!" he knocked again. "…Thanks, I guess…"

"You're welcome." Midorima smiled softly. Just then, Taichi opened the door and stepped out in her own clothes, the hospital outfit neatly folded in her arms.

"Sorry for taking so much of your time, doctor. We'll be leaving now." She smiled at the doctor gratefully.

"All right. Please come back in three weeks." Midorima gave Taichi a prescription. "Take these vitamins one a day, and try to eat in larger quantities or more often. You need to gain five more pounds."

"Thank you very much." Taichi bowed and grabbed Taiga's hand. "We're off."

"Be safe."

Taiga and Taichi left the office, the former with a soft smile, the latter with a bored one.

They walked out of the clinic and started heading towards a basketball court they'd seen on the way there.

"…You know that I heard everything, right?"

"Wait, really?!" Taiga gasped.

"Of course. You were right next to the door, I don't see how I couldn't have heard." Taichi giggled.

"Shut up." Taiga blushed. He turned his face away from the girl for a while, then asked. "…What… do you think…?"

"About what? The doctor herself, or the fact that she decided to help us?"

"Both?"

"Well, she seems really nice, and caring." Taichi stated. "Smart, too. She really could help us if there was a problem. I don't see a problem in accepting help from her."

"Really? It doesn't bother you that someone we barely know just decides to help us, on a whim?"

"Nope." Taichi grinned. "If she were ill-intentioned, why would she offer to help us? And even if she's ill-intentioned, we don't have to constantly put ourselves in a position of aid, so that she can take advantage of it. We only contact her when it's an emergency."

"…Yeah." Taiga didn't look back at her. Instead, he pulled a basketball out of his duffle-bag and began to fiddle with it.

Taichi, annoyed by the lack of attention, swiftly stole the ball and made it spin on her finger.

"Oi!" Taiga growled.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Taichi asked with mock-innocence.

Taiga snatched the ball back and held it high above his head.

"Give it back!" Taichi jumped up, trying to grab it, but Taiga kept throwing it up, each time she almost got it. "Give it to me!"

"If you want it, take it!"

Taichi soon started to get tired, so she stopped trying and turned away from the male, pouting in anger.

Taiga laughed at this and held the ball in front of her while standing behind her, trapping her head between his arms. "Take it."

In a swift movement, Taichi grabbed the ball and hugged it to her chest and stuck her tongue out at Taiga in a childish manner, making him laugh even more.

Taichi looked at him, slightly surprised and curious as to why he was laughing, but realized the ridiculous ordeal and joined him laughter.

After their giggle-fest, Taichi threw Taiga the ball and latched onto his arm as soon as he caught it. "Let's get ice cream. Then you can play basketball."

"Fine, but only because the doctor says you need to put on more pounds."

"Nonsense! It's because I asked!"

"…Whatever."

* * *

"I can't believe that guy, so selfish!" A rose-bonbon haired girl stood while furiously typing away at her phone. "I ask him to meet me at the mall and he prefers to go take a nap! Again!"

Momoi Satsuki's anger was (of course) directed toward the one and only Aomine Daiki, her lazy, rude, sarcastic, arrogant and violent childhood friend. She was really looking forward to spending the day with him, at least to keep his mind off basketball, for once. He'd injured himself during the Touou- Kaijo game and was going to be forced to sit out the next game.

She wanted to take him out, so that he'd have other things to think about and the news wouldn't be so bad on him.

But no, he stayed wherever he was in Tokyo and abandoned her to her own devices, looking like a girl who got stood up by some jerk. (Which was half-true—he was certainly a jerk).

She stuffed her phone in her bag and began walking away, deciding to take a walk to cool off. Why did he have to be so difficult? She was tired of cleaning up after him and always keeping an eye on him. He should be a little more responsible.

That made her mind go to Kagami Taiga. She immediately noticed the resemblance between the two aces, in personality and in thought process. They both were wild and very talented, basketball-wise, but had temper problems and were stupid.

Kagami, however, seemed yet more aware of the consequences of his acts and was more considerate. If she wasn't mistaken, he lived alone, in an apartment. He had no complaints from his neighbors or his custodian, so he was mindful of how he acted. That alone showed that even an idiot could be responsible.

"Mah, if only Dai-chan would take a few notes from Kagami-kun, my life would be so much easier…" she sighed.

She looked around, and quickly crossed the street coming across a small park. She walked along the gate, occasionally glancing at people as she cleared her mind from any thoughts involving Aomine Daiki.

Just as she decided to go home, she noticed a fiery shade of red hair that made her backtrack. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they said, because Kagami Taiga was on the other side of the park's fence, and he was not alone.

He was in the company of a girl with hair a darker shade of blue than Aomine but with reddish roots. She was very cutesy, with her hair in a side ponytail, a light blue cardigan over her white summer dress, her matching flats and her pregnant stomach—pregnant?!

Momoi watched as the teased each other, playing with a basketball. Her eyes widened considerably when the girl latched onto him and said something that made the boy blush as they walked off.

"Kagami-kun has a girlfriend?!" she gasped.

It wasn't the fact that he had a girlfriend that surprised her, really. What was shocking was that she didn't know about it. She made sure to research all she could about the basketball player, did frequent updates and verified all the information twice. There had never been any mentions of Taiga having a girlfriend, much less a pregnant one!

This bothered the girl greatly. This small piece of information changed everything! Guys with girlfriends, in basketball, were usually less reckless, way more attentive and guarded better.

A lot of things could change in his habits when it came to basketball, because of a girl! Momoi couldn't let this slide! She had to investigate!

"It's been a while since I've done any fieldwork, but I can't ignore this…!"

Momoi followed them.

"Which one do you want? Chocolate?" Taiga asked.

"Nah, I feel like having mint today… or bubble gum. Maybe Raspberry… Actually, I want all of them. Three scopes won't kill me." Taichi grinned.

"Okay. Anything else?" Taiga crossed his arm expectantly.

"…Sprinkles. Lots of them. And a side of nuts. And maybe some whipped cream."

"Of course." He sighed, then smiled. Let's go order."

Taichi took the boy's hand and jumped into line behind another girl her age. She had hair that really reminded her of the pink ice-cream with bubble gum flavor she wanted, and it made her even hungrier.

She stared at the hair for a while, and feeling a bit delirious, she reached out for it. Just as she was about to touch it, Taichi felt a burning gaze on her.

"What are you doing…?" Taiga looked done.

"…Sorry." She put her hand down and held her arm, more to control herself than out of guilt.

"…You're so weird sometimes. I feel so sorry for the baby, having to be stuck with someone so stupid." Taiga muttered.

"If you're talking about the baby, then how should I feel? I'm the pregnant one, yet you still eat like a horse, and I'm the one who cooks! I still wake up before you so that you can go to school, even if I'd give an arm to sleep in! Pregnant women should be treated like queens, Taiga." Taichi jabbed playfully.

"Says who?" Taiga asked.

"Why, says Tetsuo. He certainly treats me like a queen."

"Not that guy! Why would you use a prick as a reference?!"

"Tetsuo is a gentleman, Taiga. You can't deny something like that." Taichi defended.

"…I'm still the favorite, though." Taiga pouted. He was the favorite son, and brother!

"If it helps you sleep at night, sure. Either way, my favorite's name starts with a T and ends with a vowel, and nothing can change that." Taichi winked, pulling Taiga forward as the line advanced.

"Wait, that doesn't tell me who your favorite is!"

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes! I can't lose to him!" Taiga yelled.

"…You sound like one of those possessive guys in anime. Chill, I could be talking about myself, for all you know." Taichi grinned mischievously.

"I really hate you." Taiga grumbled.

"No, no, darling! You _wuuuuuv_ me!" Taichi grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulders. "Now, be a good body heater and keep me warm. It's almost our turn and I can feel the freezer from here."

Momoi Satsuki (who was, of course, the girl before them in the line) listened in on their conversation, somewhat amused by their banter. It reminded her of one of those Korean soap-operas her mother and she had watched. It was cute.

This cuteness, however, wasn't enough to make her forget her mission: she needed as much information on Taichi she could possibly get. So far, she had gathered that the girl liked chocolate, was playful and easy-going. She seemed to like attention a little bit, but not enough to expose herself and force other's attention on her. She got along very well with Taiga and liked to make him mad (or jealous, depending on who this Tetsuo character was), but took care of him nonetheless. She mentioned something about feeding him and waking him up in the morning, which implied them either being really close neighbors, or living together. (Quite believable, since Taichi was, well, pregnant).

Finally, she got the counter and was able to order. She subtly glanced back at the couple as she looked for money through her purse. She was surprised to see Taichi contently under the boy's shoulders, arms around his waist. Momoi didn't see her well, but she was able to tell that the girl had the good genes going for her.

A heart-shaped face, slightly full eyebrows, plump, pink lips and beautiful red eyes, made her face worthy of that of a model's. If it were not for her state and the unnecessary fat on her face, she'd most likely be scouted by a fashion magazine.

Momoi smirked. The physical part was easiest. All she needed now was a last name (or a first name) to be able to conduct a full research on the girl, background, dreams, grades and anything that could be associated to her.

Getting someone's last name was no difficult task. Usually, people gave their last names before anything else.

Momoi took a small step forward, but kept her foot slightly in the back. Taichi took a step forward, and her foot slightly grazed Momoi's heel.

'Got you!' Momoi faked a hurt expression. "Ouch!"

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Taichi apologized. "I-I honestly didn't see your foot."

"It's fine, I should've been more careful as to where I put my feet." Momoi waved off. "I'm Momoi Satsuki."

"Aomine's manager!" Taiga gasped.

"I'm glad you remember me, Kagami-kun, but I'd rather be referred to as Tetsu-kun's girlfriend, if not by my name." Momoi sweat dropped. "And who are you?"

"Taichi." She replied. "Again, I'm sorry for hurting you."

Momoi inwardly frowned. If she didn't give her last name now, she'd probably not give it on demand. Was she hiding something?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Taichi-san. And don't worry about that. It was an accident." Momoi smiled nicely. "I'll be heading out now."

"Oh, okay! It was nice meeting you…" Taichi replied.

Momoi bowed politely and walked out of the line. Even if having a last name would make things significantly easier, she could work without one. Having a face would certainly help too, and her name was pretty unique, for a girl. After all, how many girls had a guy's name?

"…She's weird." Taichi stated. "She left without buying ice cream. You said she was the manager of another basketball team, right? What if she was scouting you?"

Taiga shrugged indifferently. "Kuroko says that she has ways to know how good we are, so, why hide?"

"…You are so, so stupid Taiga." Taichi sighed.

"Oi!"

"Oh, look, it's our turn!"

Taichi took advantage of the situation to redirect Taiga's attention, and save herself from the boy's pseudo-anger.

Taichi laughed at this. _'So stupid, sometimes.'_

* * *

Momoi Satsuki was the daughter of Momoi Hinami, a well-known police officer who worked on scientific research and analysis. Satsuki shared her mother's passion for research, but preferred to do it on a social and… personal level. Sure, she had no right to go digging into somebody's life, but she meant no harm by it at all.

All she ever did when researching someone was collect data, and use the most basic information, such as physical stats, to help her team. She rarely ever got any dirty secrets. Most of the things she got were from the internet, and people tended to keep some things off it.

She didn't need to know every detail of Taichi's life. All she needed to know was what type of person she was, and how she could affect Kagami Taiga as a person and as a player, since the two are connected.

She could already tell that the girl was playful, maybe a little easy-going. She also seemed pretty nice and socially adept. She was easy to guilt-trip, and must feel conflicted or guilty often, if her excessive apology was any indicator. Her emotional state was currently unknown though.

She was smart—very, very smart, and had possibly seen through her game. Taichi was analytical herself. The way she looked at Momoi said it all. Then again, all women were, to some degree.

Momoi sighed and pulled out her computer. The first thing she tried was social media; social media held everything, these days.

She easily accessed her Chirper account (I will not be sued), and checked it out.

Taichi hadn't been active in a while; no posts or chirps for the past 6 months. She had very little followers.

This wouldn't help much, so Momoi tried syncogram (I still won't be sued). Like her other account, she hadn't been on in six months. Her last picture was from six months ago, she was a redhead (just as Momoi had guessed), and it seemed like she had just won something.

"Champion…? Maybe she was in a sport…" Momoi's suspicions were confirmed.

Many of her pictures were centered around various sports: dancing, hockey, basketball, soccer, bowling, swimming… Even if she wasn't always number one, Taichi seemed very well-versed when it came to sports. It seemed like she was more into dancing and basketball, though. She was on the winning team of a national junior dancing competition, and had quite a few wins in basketball too.

"Which is one thing she and Kagami-kun have in common. She'll probably be able to help him train, and will most likely have a lot of good tips, with experience like this…" Momoi mused.

She kept on looking around, and came across a couple of pictures that seemed too old to have been taken at the time of the active account. No, in this picture, Taichi and Taiga were kids, with two other boys, in a kitchen. One of them had hair the same shade as Taiga and Taichi, with yellow, cat like eyes and a scar on his eyebrow, the other with jet black hair that covered one of his eyes.

They all held a bowl of ramen each, pride and joy clear on their faces. In the next, they were all together again, but on a court this time. Th kids were drenched sweat, large grins decorating their faces. Taichi was on Taiga's back and held her hand out in a peace sign, the other two were holding two popsicles staring at the duo slightly annoyed. The next few pictures were Taichi alone with one of the boys in stupid positions or with silly faces.

Momoi quickly went through all her photos without finding a single clue on Taichi's last name.

She did gather enough, however, to know that Taichi was, on the outside, what a guy could be looking for. Fun and playful, athletic, smart and beautiful. She was patient and seemed to be kind with those who were kind to her (Momoi didn't know if she would let herself be walked on or if she would stand for herself with strangers).

Momoi sighed. This would be a challenge.

* * *

 _"…I've got a surprise for you!"_ Taichi held back her squeal of joy.

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything, Tetsuo…!" she grinned.

 _"Oh, please. You would be mad at me if I didn't."_ the man snorted from the other side of the screen.

"True, true. So, what did you get me?" Taichi asked excitedly.

 _"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."_ Tetsuo explained.

Taichi blew a raspberry at him in the most childish way possible and Tetsuo laughed at this. He was so glad he had enough time to video-call, for a change.  
Usually, they communicated via a voice call, and only talked for a few minutes.

"Pleeeeeeease, Tetsuo! I promise to act surprised when it gets here!" Taichi pouted and bat her lashes.

 _"Nope! It'll be more fun to have you genuinely surprised. It'll get there in a week or so, maybe when you're at work. Maybe I'll have it come to your job instead of at the apartment…"_

"Either way is fine!" Taichi waved off. "How's dad? He hasn't called since last week."

 _"Ah… Things are starting to stabilize again, so he's a bit more pressured right now. I'll make sure he calls you tomorrow."_ Tetsuo promised.

"No, don't bother him. Just make sure he eats well, and gets enough sleep." Taichi smiled sadly. "How about mom? I talk to her every day, but I'm still worried."

 _"Mom's coping. I think she's more affected by the fact that you're in Japan. She wasn't ready to let her little girl go."_ Tetsuo replied. _"She mentioned something about coming to Japan to visit though. She's just a bit busy here, with some things. Not too sure what, but at least it keeps her busy for a while."_

"Oh… I guess there's some good in that." Taichi sighed and hugged a pillow to her chest. "And your job?"

 _"Mine is just fine. I've been busting my ass off, still am, but everything's going smoothly."_ Tetsuo paused. _"Taichi, you shouldn't worry about us too much. You'll stress yourself out."_

"I can't help it, Tetsuo. Even though I know you have everything under control, I can't help but feel like—"

 _"It's not your fault."_ Tetsuo interrupted.

"I know…" Taichi trailed off. "…It's amazing how you do that. Taiga's my twin, but you read me almost as well as he can." She giggled.

 _"I'm your prince, little sister. I know you better than you think."_ Tetsuo winked. _"But, I guess it's because we're mostly alike."_

"Yeah… Reminds me of when we were kids. Taiga would be the dragon, I'd be the princess and you'd be the prince! Even if you were nine years older than us, you'd still play with us." Taichi smiled distantly.

 _"Of course. Couldn't have Taiga keeping the princess to himself. He'd always play rough with you and you'd get hurt."_ Tetsuo frowned at the memory, then smiled. _"But those games were pretty fun."_

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish you would just show up and lift me off my feet, then take me to get some food, like the awesome brother you are."

 _"Be careful what you wish for, princess,"_ Tetsuo smirked slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taichi asked.

 _"Nothing, nothing," Tetsuo replied offhandedly. "Oh, it's getting pretty late in Japan, isn't it? Like, six, maybe? You should eat something now."_

"I should be telling you that! It's one in the morning, in L.A. right now! And don't change the subject!"

 _"Oh, you're right! It's so late already! I'm heading off to bed!"_ Tetsuo waved at the camera. _"Love you, sis!"_

"Don't you hang up on me! Answer me, what did you me—"

 ** _Beep._**

Taichi frowned at the computer, her face getting redder by the second. She clenched her teeth, in her best effort to not burst, but after some very excruciating three seconds, she couldn't do it anymore.

"TETSUO!" she yelled.

"Huh?!" Taiga jumped up from his bed and scrambled over to Taichi's. "Are you okay?!"

"No!" Taichi barked. "What the heck? Who does he think he is, hanging up on me?! Leaving me without an answer like that, like some cliffhanger in a movie or something! I swear if I get my hands on him…!"

"What are you talking about? T-Tetsuo?"

"I'm talking—Of course, I'm talking about Tetsuo, who else?!" Taichi puffed out in frustration. "With that little smirk of his, acting so smug and all! Well, we'll seem who gets the last laugh in this story!"

"Last what…? I'm so confused right now…" Taiga rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"…Forget it, Taiga. Go brush your teeth again. We'll get started on dinner when you get out. Maybe something easy to make?"

"Brush my teeth…"

"My hormones are out of control and make everything smell twice has strong. That includes you. Your breath doesn't smell bad. It just doesn't smell good, and I'd rather deal with a minty-fresh breath than a humid-not-good-nor-bad one…" Taichi sighed. "Besides, don't you brush your teeth when you wake up after a nap?"

"Not after a thirty minute one…"

"You're disgusting." Taichi scrunched her nose up.

"Whatever." Taiga scratched his cheek and dragged his feet over to the bathroom, Taichi right behind him.

They both entered the bathroom, Taiga standing at the sink, and Taichi leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, mama's getting bigger, isn't she? Just noticed that I can't see most of my feet. I still have my toes, though. And I can put on my own shoes too." Taichi rubbed her belly.

 ** _"Wassha supposu ein?"_**

"It's not supposed to mean anything, Taiga. When a girl is pregnant, she usually stops seeing her feet."

 ** _"Wha? Haw?"_**

"Their belly grows too big, so big that they can't see their feet. And when you can't see your feet, putting on shoes is a problem." Taichi explained.

 ** _"Gaws ah weil."_**

Taichi frowned "That's sexist, Taiga. Girls aren't weird, they're special. We do things that you, guys, never could."

Taiga spits out the toothpaste. "Like what? And not be pregnant."

"Lose more than 1.2 liters of blood per year and still be alive," Taichi smirked.

"How do you—argh, no never mind. Girls really are disgusting." Taiga gagged and walked out of the bathroom.

Taichi smirked. Being a girl was so much fun. "Did I mention that we girls can also grow hair on our faces and boobs? It's really common too, I actually—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

* * *

Wassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaap? I was going to post on my birthday (exactly a week from now) But decided against it, because I'd probably end up forgetting while I read about the beautiful character that is Todoroki Shouto~~~~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hm? Review, fav, follow, please~

BTW WHO ENJOYED LOVE YOURSELF TEAR AS MUCH AS I DID? FAKE LOVE WAS BEAUTIFUL AND OMG THAT LATIN BEAT IN AIRPLANE PT 2 WAS JUST... EEEEK

I'll stop bothering you guys with my fangirling now... Bai bai~~~


	10. Chapter 10

oof. Happy fourth of July and whatnot, peeps. Imma exhausted, and after a while of editing, everything is back on track. _**PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER SIX, IT IS NEW AND INVOLVES KISE RYOUTA**_.

Thank you, **gincitri** , **Namerra** and **steh371** for fav/following the story.

Really, read chapter 6. You have to. I leave you no choice. Enjoy~~~~~~

* * *

Taichi looked down at her lap and sighed heavily. It was time.

"Taiga…" she whispered.

Taiga looked up from his basketball magazine with a raised brow.

"I…I've tried putting it off for as long as possible, but I can't; not anymore. I…" Taichi paused.

"W-What are you talking about?" Taiga put the magazine down.

"…It's time." Taichi croaked.

Taiga took a moment to react, but when his brain finally processed what he was told, he stumbled out of his chair and picked Taichi up.

"What are you doing?!" Taichi yelled.

"Taking you to the hospital! You can't have the baby here!" Taiga was smacked in the head for that.

"There are so many things wrong here…" Taichi was set on the ground. "First of all, I'm not going into labor, Taiga. I'm still in my fifth month. Second, even if I were going into labor, what the hell was that reaction?! Dear God, if this were true, I'd be having the baby in a taxi cab."

"I panicked, okay?! I didn't know what else to do…" Taiga frowned. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Well… You're right, Taiga. Sorry, my hormones attacked you again. I kind of created this whole misunderstanding." Taichi hugged his waist.

"Whatever." Taiga brushed it off. "What did you mean by 'It's time'?

"You see, Taiga when a girl is pregnant, a lot of her body parts become bigger, so old clothes tend to not fit," Taichi said tentatively, letting go of Taiga.

"So? Do you want to go shopping again?" Taiga asked.

"Yes, but… it's not the type of shopping you might have in mind." Taichi muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't we just shopping for clothes?"

"Uh…no. I need… _newbrasandunderwear_!" Taichi let out.

"What?"

Taichi let out a frustrated sigh. "I need new bras and underwear." She spoke.

Taiga stared at her for a while, his face becoming increasingly red. "W-When d-do you w-want to go?"

"Today…?" Taichi hesitated.

Taiga kept staring at her, then walked back into their room.

"Taiga…?" Taichi followed him inside.

Taiga grabbed the biggest hoodie in his closet, pulled it over his head and hid his face, then grabbed a sports bag, stuffed a basketball in it and turned back to Taichi. "I'm ready."

Taichi picked up her purse and sweater, swung them over her shoulders and lead Taiga out.

As they headed to the shopping district, an uncomfortable silence enveloped them, and tension filled the air.

"…So… How long will this take?" Taiga asked.

"…Not too long I hope. I just need to find my size…" Taichi explained. "…We never mention this to anyone."

"Agreed."

Taichi, despite feeling awkward, was feeling quite glad. Taiga was always there for her, even if it meant feeling out of place and embarrassed. He was so dependable, sometimes.

Besides, awkwardness kind of made him cute— the little brother type of cute; make no mistake.

"Thanks, Taiga," Taichi spoke.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"For coming with me. I know how much this must make you feel weird."

"Girls are weird," Taiga muttered. "But you don't need to thank me. I'm doing this because I want to."

"…So, you _want_ to go underwear shopping? Wow, Taiga, you hid your game well." Taichi gave him a mock-disgusted look.

"W-Wha—No, that's not what I meant!" Taiga held his hand out towards Taichi, but she shuffled away from him.

"My brother is a pervert." An arrow went through Taiga's heart. "That's disgusting." Another two arrows. "I'm so disappointed and ashamed." Three more arrows.

"Gah—! Shut up!" Taiga wrapped his arm around Taichi's neck, pretending to choke-hold her. "Don't make things up!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Taichi grabbed Taiga's arm and wrenched it behind his back. "Did you forget who I am?!"

"N-No! Sorry, I'm sorry!" Taiga yelped in pain. "I'll give you anything, I swear, just l-let me go!"

"I want cookie dough ice cream and potato chips! And a chocolate bar!" Taichi raged.

"F-Fine!" Taiga let out with great difficulty.

"Good!" Taichi let go of his arm and grinned. "Let's go now. The earlier we get there, the quicker we finish. You can even play basketball after lunch."

"Damn… So weird, changing every three seconds." Taichi ignored the comment and took Taiga's hand.

"Let's go, we're almost there."

True to Taichi's words, they reached the shop after five minutes. They felt so uncomfortable that they couldn't immediately enter the store; they stood at the door, staring at each other.

"So… Do we just go in, or…?" Taiga hesitated.

"I guess…" Taichi sweatdropped. "Why are we nervous again?"

"Because… we're doing this together…?" Taiga sighed.

"This is ridiculous. We don't care what others think. Let's just get in and get out. At most, we spend twenty minutes, then we leave." Taichi stated.

"Y-Yeah, let's do this!" Taiga yelled.

"Yeah!"

Hand in hand, with the best poker face they could muster, Taichi and Taiga entered the shop.

Their eyes swayed around, tracking any judging or degrading look that would come from other clients or workers.

To their relief, they were ignored.

"Okay, Taiga. Let's go to the bra aisle, maybe we'll find something my size there."

Taichi pulled Taiga over to the said isle and started looking over the sizes, while Taiga just stood awkwardly beside her, like a bodyguard.

Taichi kept searching for a while, then paused and turned to Taiga. "…Hey, Taiga…?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, erm." Taichi stopped to clear her throat. "Could you help me? It's… too high up."

"W-What?!" Taiga jumped.

"Sh! Keep it down, we don't need any unnecessary attention. It's not that big of a deal, just grab a few and give them to me." Taichi whispered. "Please?"

"…F-Fine." Taiga stood next to Taichi, in front of the rack.

He was already flustered because of the bras in front of him, so touching some of them…! No, it disturbed him greatly. But… Taichi needed them…

He reached out, grabbed the bra and handed it to her in a swift movement.

"…Thanks." Taichi twitched.

"Welcome," he muttered in response.

"…I'm going to go… try this on. Please stay by the door."

"Of course…"

Taiga walked Taichi over to the changing booths and let her enter before leaning against the door.

"…We should go eat something after this. The doctor says I need to put on more pounds, right?" Taichi tried to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"Sounds good," Taiga replied. "Have anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking about trying something new… Do you know anywhere I haven't been to, before?"

"Well… there's this one place I went to with the team after a game. I think you'll like it." Taiga smiled at the memory.

Sure, the GoM were assholes, but that one occasion was kind of fun, even if it was tense and awkward.

That made him think of Kise, and how he now knew about Taichi. Gosh, Taiga would've given anything for her not to have to mash up with them, but Kise got involved and ruined that.

Not to mention, Touou's manager also knew her now.

Things never went his way, did they?

"Really? If you liked it, I'll probably love it." Taichi giggled from behind the door.

Then she let out a small grunt, shuffled around a bit, and spoke again. "Taiga… this size is too small."

Taiga gulped. "…S-So…"

"Could you get me another size…? Please?" Taichi asked.

"…How am I supposed to know the sizes?"

"Um… This one is thirty-two double-D, so try thirty-four double-D. Oh, and thirty-six, just to be careful." Taichi let out with a sigh.

"O-Okay." Taiga gulped.

"Take this, so you know how big it should be. The cup size won't be much different." Taichi handed him the bra she just tried on from over the stool's door.

Taiga stared at the bra and gulped before taking it and pulling out his phone. He selected Taichi's number and pressed call.

"Taiga?"

"Okay…" he started walking away and back towards the bra section.

"…Did you find anything?"

"Uh… this one says thirty-four C…"

"Double-D's Taiga. C's are too small, I can't wear them." Taichi reminded.

"Double-D's," Taiga repeated. He approached another section. "…There are… some right here." Taiga scratched his cheek.

"Okay, now only take black and dark colors, okay?"

"Yeah." Taiga hung the bra handed to him on a random rack and looked through the bras, picking out everything that matched Taichi's description. The rest seemed to have a consistent pattern of vivid pinks and bright yellows, with few dark colors sprinkled about.

"I've got… twenty-three of them right here…" He spoke into the phone.

"Twenty—Taiga! That's way too much! Let's… let's just proceed by elimination." Taichi sighed. "Choose one and tell me what material it's made of."

"Uh… it says silk." Taiga reads.

"Okay, everything that's silk is a no-no. Put that one back and everything that's like it, too."

"Okay…" Taiga felt a presence behind him and stiffened. "So… nineteen?"

"Okay, choose another one and tell me."

"This one says… lace."

"Oh… Check where the lace is. If the whole bra is just lace, put it back. If the lace is on top of the bra's sponge, then you can keep it."

"On it." Taiga sighed. His nerves were starting to calm down since he noticed that nobody was paying him any mind. "That leaves thirteen."

"Thirteen… how many of them are spandex?"

"Uh… they all have spandex."

"I meant, how many of them feel like real spandex?"

"Five."

"Put them back," Taichi ordered.

"…So now it's eight."

"That should do. Bring them over."

"On my way." Taiga turned around to bring Taichi the bras, but he bumped into someone let one of the bras fall to the ground.

"Bakagami?" a gruff voice sounded before him.

"Aomine…!" Taiga growled in response. "How'd you know it was me?!"

"Please! As if those eyebrows didn't give it all away." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Taiga yelled.

"My mom sent me here. What about you?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Eh? What size are those? Oh, and who are they for?" Aomine smirked.

"What's it to you?" Taiga asked rudely. "Don't tell me you Touou people are following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, boy." Aomine clicked his tongue. "And what's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"Just yesterday, I saw that manager of yours," Taiga grunted.

"Satsuki? Oh, right, she's pissed again." Aomine muttered. "But you didn't answer my other question. Are those for your girlfriend? Or are you a cross-dresser?"

He suddenly remembered Taichi on the phone.

"—ga? Taiga, are you there?!" Taichi voice seemed a bit panicked. "Why aren't you answering?!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Taiga turned away from the boy and spoke into the phone. "I just… met someone. I'm on my way, okay?"

"T-Taiga, don't scare me like that!" Taichi screamed.

He could hear her from the stalls without his phone.

"Sorry…" Taiga winced. He started to walk towards the stall but noticed Aomine following him with a bra in his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Me? I'm just looking around. What, are you afraid the owner of this bra will see me?" Aomine smirked as he lifted the bra in the air. "I mean, you'd be right to worry. If this is her size, we'll get along just fine."

"Shut up!" Taiga growled.

He would've done more, but he knew Taichi was panicked and needed to calm her down, no matter what, so he sprinted away (because running away would be cowardly).

As soon as he reached the stalls, he knocked three times on the one Taichi was in. "Taichi?" he called.

"T-Taiga…!" she gasped. She opened the door and hugged him through the small gap it created. "You idiot! I should have Tetsuo maim you." She sniffled.

"Yeah." He didn't even protest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have paid attention to an idiot."

"…No, it's my fault for being pathetic. I can't stay alone for longer than a minute without freaking out." She let go of him. "Did you bring them?"

"Yeah." Taiga handed her the bras. "But you are nothing near pathetic."

"Thanks." She smiled a little and returned to the booth.

"There you are!" Aomine came walking over to him.

"You—!" Taiga said in a strangled voice. "Get away from here."

"Why? Are you scared I'll steal your girl?" Aomine asked.

"Taiga?" Taichi asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one important!" he answered, looking Aomine in the eyes.

"Hm." She sounded. "I see. Anyway, you said there'd be eight, but you only gave me seven."

"Seven?" Taiga frowned.

"Wow. You really are stupid." Aomine sighed. He walked over to the stall and held the black cotton bra above it. "Here you go, sweetheart. Though, the material's not my favorite."

"Back off! Taiga shoved the guy away from the door and stood by it. "Taichi?" he called out softly.

He didn't get a reply. Then there was a thud.

"Taichi! Open the door!" he pleaded.

"What the hell's going on?" Aomine barked from behind Taiga.

"You, asshole! She's scared of men, and you probably just terrified her!" Taiga snapped at the bluenette. "Taichi! Let me in, Taichi!"

"Oi! Keep it down, do you want to get thrown out?" Aomine grabbed Taiga's arm.

"To hell with that!" Taiga slapped his hand away and pounded on the door. "Taichi!"

"No! D-Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Taiga and Aomine froze as she wailed.

"G-Go away! D-Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!" She yelled. "Let me go, I'll give you anything, please!"

Taiga felt his blood run cold as he realized what was happening. He started to pound on the door trying to break it down.

Aomine stood and watched, slightly concerned for the girl in the stall, who was crying and screaming bloody murder.

"Dammit?! Why are these so hard?!" Taiga glared at the hollow door made of metal.

"No, please, no, no, no, no, no…" her voice cracked, and she began to wheeze. "Don't come cl-closer…Don't… come any closer…!"

"Taichi…" Taiga stopped pounding on the door. She didn't realize it was him. "Taichi, I stopped. I'm not coming closer, okay?"

"No! You're… lying." She puffed out.

"No, look! I stopped! I'm not going to hurt you…"

"You already hurt me!" she cried out. "Y-You grabbed my hair, a-and you hit me, a-and you—!" she stopped to breathe in, but was having difficulty doing so.

"I'm not your coach, Taichi. I'm not him. It's me, Taiga." Taiga slowly backed away to Aomine and whispered to him. "Go get the manager or someone who can get the door open."

"Kagami, what the fu—?!"

"Now!" he ordered harshly. "I don't have time for this!"

"Fine." Aomine frowned. He hurried away to find the manager.

Taiga then slowly approached the door again.

"Taichi…?"

"No! Stay away, you're not Taiga, Taiga wouldn't hurt, me, he's my twin! You're not Taiga, you're—"

"Taichi, you need to calm down…" Taiga told her. "Just close your eyes and breathe."

"Why…Should I listen… to the likes of… you?!" she hiccuped.

"Because Taiga will be worried if you're not okay. You don't want him to worry, right?" Taiga said painfully.

"Don't bring him… into this!" she roared angrily. "Y-You ass…hole." She grasped her chest as she felt pain. "Gah-!"

"Taichi!" Taiga gasped. "Taichi, take it easy and breath! Do it for the baby!"

It was silent after that, for a minute. The only sounds that were made, were those of Taichi's and Taiga's matching erratic breaths, that started to stabilize themselves after a while.

"…Where's Taiga?" she suddenly whimpered. "I need Taiga, he's going to protect me, he's going to protect the baby, why isn't he here?"

Taiga tried to speak, but he knew that she'd just panic if he spoke through the door, so he kept quiet, feeling useless as his sister sobbed.

He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his hand, and half a second, later, it rang and showed Taichi's name showed up.

He immediately picked up. "Taichi…!"

"T-Taiga! Taiga, where are you?! Come and get me!" she whispered quickly into the phone.

"I'm here, Taichi, I'm here! I need you to open the door for me." Taiga told her.

"I-I can't! If I open the door, he's going to get me, and I don't know what I'll do if that happens..." Her voice cracked.

"No, he won't, I'm right next to the door, Taichi. He won't even come close. I promise." Taiga paused. "I need you to put your clothes on, then open the door for me, okay?"

"…" Taiga didn't get an answer, and Taichi hung up.

There was a shuffling sound behind the door, and then the sound of nervous pacing.

"…Taiga…?" she croaked.

"Taichi… I'm right here, open the door." Taiga voiced softly, trying not startle her.

The sound of the lock turning was accompanied by Taiga's sigh of relief.

The door opened slightly, leaving only enough space for Taichi's eye to peak out. She glanced around and noticed the shine of an object. She squinted and looked closer, and finally noticed that the object was…

 _'_ _Taiga's ring…!'_

Without a second wasted, she pushed the door open and pressed her face to his chest, wrapping her arms as tightly possible, tears leaking from her red orbs as she shook almost violently. She clenched onto him with so much force that they fell to the ground.

"Taiga…! I-I was so scared! H-He was back, a-and he was going t-to do the same thing all over again… I-I thought h-he would hurt t-the b-baby, b-but you weren't here, a-and…!"

"It's over, Taichi." He shushed. "It's over. Nothing's going to happen to you, or the baby. I'm here."

Just then, did Aomine and the manager arrive, with a large toolbox. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the crying girls in Taiga's arms, as he tried to console her.

"I-I thought he w-was going to r-rape me again…" she wailed.

Taiga tensed and held her closer, kissed her forehead. "I won't let that happen again. I'm here, I'm here." He felt his own tears prick his eyes but held them back for Taichi's sake. He had to be strong. "I'm not going to leave you."

"He… he won't come back right?" she rasped.

"No way. If he tries, I'll send him to hell, where he belongs." Taiga promised. "But you need to calm down right now. Being this upset isn't good for you."

The manager set the toolbox on the ground and crouched down next to them. "Hi. I'm Mihai Haruki, this store's manager." She introduced herself with a sad smile. "Could you explain what happened here?"

"…She had a panic attack. She'll be fine." Taiga grunted. "We'll leave as soon as she's ready."

"Don't worry about that; take your time." The lady waved it off. "I'm going to bring her some water. Is there anything else that calms her down? Tea, or sweets, maybe?"

Taiga waited a while before replying.

"…Chocolate ice cream. Or cake."

"I think I have some cake here. I'll be back soon." The manager stood back up and smiled again, then left the room with the toolbox.

Aomine stood at the door, unable to correctly process. He couldn't believe he just heard…that. It was just… unbelievable.

There was no way that… that the girl Kagami Taiga was holding could be…!

"…What… why did she say that…?" Taichi flinched when she heard Aomine's voice and held her twin closer, digging her nails into his clothes.

"…I'm not telling you anything. If you just—if you just stayed back, she wouldn't have gone through that again. She was okay. She didn't have any attacks recently, she was fine, and seemed to be doing better but-but you just had to ruin everything…!" Taiga raised his voice slightly, then stopped talking.

"I… I'm sorry." Aomine let out. "I didn't know she would lose it like that."

"Well then, try staying away from her." Taiga blurted out. "Just leave. I'm not dealing with you now."

"No." Aomine frowned. He understood that he caused this, but he wanted to know how, and why. He wanted his questions answered, and he just knew that if he waited, Taiga wouldn't answer any of them. "I'm not leaving."

"Aomine!" Taiga growled. "I'm not fucking around. Leave."

"I'm not playing either. I want to know what happened." Aomine pushed.

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Kagami roared.

"…Fine. I'll just have Satsuki look it up for me—"

"Don't you **fucking** dare." The redhead growled.

He didn't have time for this! It was Aomine's fault this whole thing happened, and now he's _demanding_ things?!

"Either you tell me, or Satsuki will. I can't guarantee that she'll keep her mouth shut about it." Aomine egged on.

Taiga sneered at the blue haired guy, holding Taichi closer.

She was completely shaken, trembling, holding onto Taiga and whimpering. He was worried, especially since she showed no reaction to Aomine's voice, apart from flinching that one time. She just clung to him, seemingly in her own world.

Taiga didn't want her to suffer. She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve the pain, the fear, the panic… she didn't deserve pity and those looks she was given back in L.A.; Taichi was so affected by the stares more than most things. Taiga would rather die than let their eyes set on her that way again.

He gritted his teeth why did it have to Aomine, of all people…?! Why did he have to be there and cause such a huge mess? Taiga knew that Aomine wasn't kidding by the tone of his voice. Aomine wouldn't hesitate to ask Momoi, and if what Kuroko said was anything to go by, she could ruin Taichi's life all over again.

"…I'm doing this for her. But I swear, if a word of this gets out, I will kill you." Taiga stated firmly. "I'll tell you when she's stable."

"Fine by me," Aomine answered.

They remained silent for a while.

"…Will… will she be okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"…When she calms down, yeah." Taiga nodded reluctantly.

Aomine gulped. "And this happened before? It's… not the first time, is it?"

"Yeah." Taiga nodded again. "Where's the manager?"

Aomine didn't question why he changed the subject at all. He gave him an honest shrug and didn't utter a word.

Five minutes later, the manager came bustling in, with a nurse and a tray.

"Sorry I took so long. The infirmary was ways about from here." She gently kneeled next to Taiga and Taichi, then motioned for the nurse to come over. "Panic attacks can be physically damaging too, so we'll have my sister, Nana, check her out. Would you rather do it here or in my office?"

Taiga held Taichi up and shook her a bit as if to snap her out of her trance-like state that he hated so much. "Taichi?"

Her hold on him wavered slightly, then let go of him completely. She removed her head from his chest slightly, unsure what to do next.

"Y-Yes?" she answered with a broken voice.

"She wants to see if you're okay. You had another breakdown, remember?" he spoke gently, taking her hands.

"…Y-Yeah." She breathed out unevenly.

"They said you might've hurt yourself. I want you to go check it out." Taiga told her.

"O-Okay." She nodded. "Only if you come."

"I'll come. Want to make sure the baby's okay too."

"The baby…" Taichi looked down, at her stomach, then back up at Taiga. "Can you h-help me up?"

"Sure." Taiga let go of her hands to stand up, then took her and brought her to her feet. "Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

"…Yeah." Taichi swallowed thickly. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything." Taiga picked her up with slight difficulty but refused to show it.

Taichi didn't answer. She put her face against his chest again and held her hands to her stomach awkwardly.

"Follow me, please. My office is this way." The manager guided them to the office.

Taiga carried Taichi over to the office and held her close as the nurse checked on her physical state cautiously.

"Your blood pressure is a little low and your heart rate is too slow, but that's because you just had a panic attack and are coming down slowly after the shock." She concluded. "You just need to rest up for an hour or so. If you have another attack in the next forty-two hours, you must go to the hospital. The baby's heart rate is normal, and there is nothing to worry about for now."

Taiga sighed in relief. He was glad the baby was okay. Now for the mother…

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head and slightly rocked back and forth, trying to get her to relax, even a little bit.

She couldn't help it, however. She was still trembling, extremely stiff in his arms and still clung to his shirt tightly.

Mihai came back with a tray of tea and a medium sized piece of cake. "Here you go. This should help you calm down, now." She placed the tray on her desk, in front of Taiga and Taichi.

"You should eat now, Taichi. Then we can go home." Taiga told her.

Taichi took a while to react. She slowly unclenched her fist and released her grip on Taiga's shirt.

"N-No…" She breathed out. "I'm…I'm not done yet."

Taiga's eyes widened slightly, then closed in understanding.

"…Okay."

The manager and the nurse looked at the two in confusion.

"She… she wants to finish shopping before leaving." Taiga sighed.

"O-Oh… well, then I…"

"J-Just the articles in the changing room I left…" Taichi rasped. "I'm n-not leaving until I'm done."

"Okay." The manager nodded and turned to fetch the requested items.

Taiga made Taichi sit up and handed her the cake to eat, while they waited.

"…I love you. You know that, right?" Taiga kissed the top of her head.

Taichi nodded. "I love you too…"

He fed Taichi a forkful of cake. "You're too strong. You make me look weak." He joked.

"No, I don't." She pouted and sniffed. "You do that on your own."

Taiga laughed half-heartedly. "You're so mean." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you're okay."

Taichi nodded. "I have to be strong. If I'm stronger… I'll be okay."

"You're already strong. You don't need to be stronger. Let me be strong for you." Taiga spoke.

"Don't you know?" Taichi smiled sadly. "You're my strength."

Taiga hugged her closer. "I guess we're each other's strengths, then."

* * *

Taiga held a sleeping Taichi in his arms with a plastic bag slung over his shoulder.

Trailing along behind him, was Aomine Daiki, holding two other bags (one for his mother, who'd probably ground him, or something; the other being Taiga's sports bag.

They were walking along the park, heading towards the open area.

"…So…are you going to tell me?"

Taiga grunted in reply. "Shut up. If she wakes up and freaks out again…"

"I got it, chill." Aomine frowned.

They remained silent until the got to an empty area in the park where they could talk quietly.

Taiga kneeled slowly, then sat down and placed Taichi in his lap gently, her head resting against his chest.

Aomine flowed his example and laid down in the grass, and patiently waited for Taiga to start.

"…Taichi is… She used to be in L.A.'s greatest high school basketball team. She was the captain and she brought home so many different titles. She's still amazing at it and at so much more." Taiga began. "She plays soccer, volleyball, and baseball too; not to mention, she did two years of kickboxing and took a couple of self-defense lessons. She can do a little bit of figure skating and even a little bit of gymnastics."

Aomine listened silently as Taiga described the young girl in his arms. Aomine was slightly impressed that she could accomplish so much, like a female Kise before he started basketball. It made him wonder. How would a girl that athletic, who even did combat, be raped?

"She was getting her team ready for the next season, working everyone as hard as she could, pushing them as far as they could go. But the way she is, the more she pushes you, the more she pushes herself. So, she stayed back after practice, to work some more on her shots but…"

Aomine glanced at Taiga when he paused. He suddenly stopped talking, and Aomine saw how Taiga began to shake in anger but didn't comment on it. Aomine just remained silent and waited until Taiga was ready to continue.

"…Her coach just…. He showed up while she was practicing and just… He's two times her size, full of muscles. She couldn't defend herself at all." Taiga held Taichi closer to him. "He took advantage of how tired she was, and the fact that she was alone to… rape her…"

Aomine ran a finger through his hair and sighed. "That's messed up. No wonder she's afraid of men. Players trust their coaches with everything, considering they're the ones that put the whole career in place. That he broke her trust and did something like that… it's a miracle she even trusts you."

"Yeah, well, we've known each other since we were born. She didn't even let me touch her at first, but… She opened back up to me. Back in the States, she got a lot of attention for this whole thing. Paparazzi harassed her, followed her around. No matter where she went, she was asked about it, and it was really affecting her, especially since she was pregnant, because of the whole ordeal and… With… her parents, we decided to have her come to Japan and move in, with me." Taiga finished.

"Her parents trust you after what happened?" Aomine looked at Taiga in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean… we were raised together. We spent every moment in our lives together as kids, up until I started school here. We're like… twins, you could say. It's why she trusts me; they trust me." Taiga replied. "…There. Now you know. What's next?"

Aomine shrugged and glanced at Taiga. "I don't know. What do you think should happen?"

"…I don't want a single word of this to get out. Not to the Generation of Miracles, not to Touou, not to the manager of yours, and not to Kuroko." Taiga stated softly, but firmly. "This stays between us."

"I'm not a stupid blabber-mouth." Aomine looked up to the sky. "You don't need to tell me that much. I'll get Satsuki to drop it, help you keep the secret and what not."

Taiga nods in approval. "Also… This has nothing to do with the Winter Cup. I don't want you going easy on me because you know about Taichi."

"Again, I'm not stupid. There's nothing you could do or say to make me let you win. If you want to defeat me, you'll have to do it while giving your all. Or else, you'll get even more boring." Aomine told him. "And… I don't really have anything to do with you two. It won't affect my playing."

"Then why'd you want to know?" Taiga grunted.

"Because I wanted to. And, I don't know about you, but… those screams were pretty damn sad. I'm not into mushy stuff, but it would've kept bothering me, not knowing why after hearing them." Aomine could already feel Taiga's disbelief. "And before you say anything, I'm not heartless."

Taiga and Aomine remained silent after that, just sitting and thinking about Taichi and her story.

They spent a whole hour without spouting a word until Aomine stood up and dusted off his pants. "I'm heading out."

Taiga nodded and looked up to the blue-haired basketball player wordlessly.

"Let me give you some advice, Kagami." Aomine turned away from Taiga as he spoke, and began walking off. "Don't let anything distract you from basketball if you want to win. For your and her good."

"What does that mean?" Taiga questioned.

Aomine's only response was a wave of his hand as her left.

Taiga sighed. He'd never catch a break, would he?


	11. Chapter 11

_**AIGHT THEn**_

 _welcoome back errbody, its been a while but im back in business HUAHAUAHUAHAUA AND II HAD TOO MUCH ALMOND MILK AND WAAAY TOO MUCH COFFEE_

 _Uhhhhh I wanna say thank you to_ **arbow19, gm784, LilaRoseNight, goyitaaz, Hawthorn96, MikiShizuki15, Remnant's Spartan and Wolfygirlxx** _for fav and/or following this story~ Y'all do me well I swear~_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

"Good day, today, Taichi." A coworker told the bluenette.

"A-Ah, thank you…" Taichi nodded. "I'll be going now…"

"Hold up, Taichi." Sato stopped the girl. "You seem a little off. Is everything okay?"

Taichi couldn't bring herself to reply immediately. Ever since that breakdown, her nightmares were a lot more frequent, happening every night for the past week and a half. She slept so little, but still woke up early, before Taiga, and gave one hundred percent in her work, then continued her online high school courses, tutored Taiga and made dinner, from time to time. It was really waring her thin if the dark circles under her eyes were anything to go by.

"…I will be. I just haven't been sleeping that much, lately." Taichi explained, then gave Sato a tired smile. "But don't worry about me. I'll get some sleep in when I can."

Sato gave Taichi a reprimanding look. "Sleep is important, for pregnant women, Taichi. Don't take any risks. Take a day or two off, if necessary, and rest."

"That's okay. I'll take a long nap, at home. Promise." Taichi told her. "I'll be going now before Taiga shows up."

"Alright." Sato sighed. "See you later, Taichi."

Taichi bowed politely as she balanced to trays on her hands and pushed the door open with her foot, then headed over to her usual table with Taiga, who had been waiting outside.

"Hey." He ruffled her hair slightly and took the trays from her carefully. "How was work, today?"

"Tiring." Taichi groaned as she sat down at the table.

"You were already tired when you got here," Taiga said in slight worry, setting the trays on the table and sitting down. "Do you want to go home and rest?"

"No, I'm fine," Taichi said, leaning onto Taiga as she yawned. "I'll sleep when you go back to class. In the infirmary, or something."

"Okay, but eat first." Taiga patted her head.

"Don't want to~ Feed me!" She whined as Kuroko got to the table.

"Hello, Taichi-san."

"H-Hi, Kuroko…" she gave him a small, hesitant smile. "How were your first classes today?"

"They were good. Kagami-kun is working hard, now."

"That's good." Taichi nodded approvingly at Taiga, feigning being serious, then wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm sho pwoud of you~!"

"Eh?" Taiga blushed of embarrassment. "Y-You say that as if I don't do anything good!"

"Well, you are good at some stuff. Like…" Taichi let go of him and yawned. "…Hm… You're good at cooking, and cleaning… basketball… surfing… annoying me…" She yawned again.

"I guess." Taiga took her bowl and held a spoonful to her mouth. "Now say 'ah'. The sooner you're done eating, the sooner you can take a nap, you big baby."

"Hm~ Well I'm glad you're here to spoil me, then. You're good at that too…" Taichi opened her mouth and gratefully took what Taiga fed her.

"Well. These two are getting along, today." Hyuuga commented as he, Izuki and Kiyoshi sat down. "Hey Taichi, Kagami."

"H-Hi…!" Taichi waved as she chewed, waving shyly.

"Hello, Taichi." Kiyoshi smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," Taiga replied for her, feeding her another spoon. "She's been staying up late and waking up early, these days.

"That's not good for you." Izuki chastised. "Sleep is important… Or are you tired of sleeping? Oh! That one's good."

"Izuki…" Koganei snickered as he took a seat next to Kagami. "Hi, Kagami, Taichi."

"Koganei-senpai." Kagami greeted back for him and Taichi.

"H-Hi, Mitobe…" Taichi smiled at the silent teenager who sat a seat away from her.

He smiled back and handed her a small energy bar.

"T-Thank you… How'd y-you k-know I w-was t-tired?" she asked.

"Mitobe says… he noticed you seem less lively?" Koganei translated his teammate's gestures, unsure if it was the true meaning.

"Is she?" Furihata asked as he arrived. "She seems the same to me…"

"No, no. She really is less cheerful." Izuki confirmed. "She looks distracted, a bit… And Kagami did say that she wasn't getting enough sleep."

"Who, Taichi?" Tsuchida joined the table with Kawahara, Fukuda and Riko, who all greeted the people at the table.

"Yeah." Taiga nodded, taking a bite of Taichi's food, then feeding her.

"You're gross." Taichi shook her head. "Absolutely disgusting."

"You never complained about it before." Taiga pointed out. _'Especially as kids'_ went unsaid.

"Touché. Proceed with the feeding." Taichi opened her mouth.

"Where's Kuroko?" Riko questioned, trying not to look at Taichi and Taiga's obvious display of affection.

"I am here." Kuroko sounded from the other side of Taichi.

"Gah-!" Most of the players, who'd already started eating, choked on their food as Kuroko manifested himself.

Taichi giggled. Always the same, with these boys. Because of this, she was able to get slightly more used to them than she would've, had they been more volatile. Despite fearing them, she was at least able to talk to them for a while without panicking, something they were all proud of.

She laid her head on Taiga's shoulder and yawned again, unwilling to finish eating. "You can have the rest." She mumbled tiredly, looking up at him.

"Hm? But you didn't eat much…" he hesitated.

"I'll eat something later, Taiga. Just eat…" she wrapped her arms around his waist and made him place his arm around her shoulders. "And be a good human-heater…"

"Heater?" Taiga shook his head and continued eating. "Of course, I'm a heater. Then I'll be your wallet, and pillow, and baggage carrier." He said between spoons.

"It's not my fault you're practical. I have to use you when you're like that, human-feeder."

"I'm honored." He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

Riko watched the banter in slight suspicion: not so sure that Taichi was exactly joking about using him. She doubted the good-will of the girl more and more, as the weeks passed. She knew she was hiding something… and she'd figure out what.

Taichi starts nodding off, and when she actually about to fall asleep, her phone starts blaring.

 _"_ _Nan sumshwigo shipeo, I bami shireo!  
ijen kkaego shipeo, kkumsogi shireo!  
nae ane gachyeoseo, nan jugeoisseo!  
Don't wanna be lonely~!  
Just wanna be yours~!"_

"Hello?" she yawned as she picked up.

 ** _"_** ** _Taichi? Isn't it lunchtime over there?"_** a familiar voice questioned in slight worry.

"Tetsuo~! I missed you~! We didn't talk for the past three days~!" Taichi drawled tiredly.

Taiga scowled at the mention of his _annoying_ older brother. "Great. Him again." He muttered.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, princess! You… haven't been sleeping, have you? Geez, it's almost as if you want me to come and take care of you."_** Tetsuo chuckled.

"Please do~! You take care of me so well~!" she leaned even more on Taiga, as she replied, glancing at him for a reaction.  
She wasn't disappointed, as his scowl turned into a full glare at her.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh? I thought Taiga was your favorite care-taker."_** Tetsuo thought out loud.

"Well, he doesn't have to know that, now does he?" she replied a bit livelier, pinching Taiga's cheek distractedly.

 ** _"_** ** _He doesn't."_** Tetsuo laughed. **_"How's the baby? Kicking as hard as I do?"_**

"Yes…" Taichi giggled. "The baby kind of does take after you. Just as lively as you are. Strength-wise, it takes after Taiga, though."

 **"** **You say that, but I beat his ass more times that I could count."** Tetsuo reminded.

"Well, that's true… but you can just make the baby have all your genes. Leaves some for me and Taiga, too." Taichi laughed.

"Fine. The baby can be strong, like you, me and Taiga. It can be just as smart as me, just as talented and beautiful as you, and… can have a little more of Taiga's strength, I guess."

"You're such a meanie… Say hi to Taiga…" she yawned and put the phone on speaker.

"…Taiga." Tetsuo greeted. "You're still alive?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. You should do comedy." Kagami replied sarcastically.

"Well, you seem happy to hear from me! Even praising me. Taichi did mention something about you falling. Sure, you didn't kill what little brain cells you had left?" Tetsuo laughed.

"No, but maybe you did," Taiga muttered back. "…How you are holding up?"

"I'm fine, kiddo. Take a note or two, and maybe you'll feel better too." Tetsuo teased.

"Shut up! I shouldn't have even asked! Go to hell, Tetsuo!"

"Meet you there, Taiga!"

Taichi shook her head at their brief argument and turned the speaker off, pressing the phone to her ear again. "Really, Tetsuo? He was just asking you if you were okay. It's a pretty big deal if you ask me." Taichi chided.

"He'll get over it. Anyway~ I want to know something…"

"Yes?"

"See, I was going to get you a surprise, but things didn't really work out… so instead of getting you what I was going to get, I was wondering if there was something you'd like."

Taichi looked at Taiga, and calmly lowered her voice, almost whispering.

"Well… w-when the incident happened, I lost that little ring you got me…"

"The one I got you when you saw Taiga's and Tetsuya's? The one I got you because you were jealous?" Tetsuo replied, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Whatever, Tetsuo…" She pouted. "I want you to get me one of those rings… or at the very least, one like it."

"Sure thing, princess! Is there anything else that you desire, your majesty?" Tetsuo joked.

"Oh, maybe a couple of jewels here and there, with some gold on the edges and diamonds encrusted along the ring…" Taichi yawned again.

"Okay, princess. I'll let you get some sleep now. Talk to you soon." He said in a mock said tone. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too… Take care. Taiga loves you too." She giggled.

"Tell him I love him more than I love cats," Tetsuo replied.

"You're allergic to cats and despise them…" Taichi pointed out.

"My point exactly. Anyway, be sure to sleep. Bye!"

Taichi hung up and sighed happily, handing her phone over to Taiga. "Tetsuo loves you more than cats."

"He hates cats." Taiga raised a brow, letting Taichi lay against him again.

"Exactly." Taichi smiled, nodding off to sleep.

The Seirin basketball team had remained silent throughout the call, and were honestly surprised and unsure what to say, or if they should say anything at all (since Taiga was still scowling).

However, he wasn't the only one unhappy about the call. Riko was also frowning, offended and disgusted.

Everybody on the team knew that Taiga adored Taichi and took extra good care of her. Who was that 'Tetsuo' she was talking to? And why was she acting so familiar with him? And… "Love you?" …there were so many things that were wrong about that phone call. It pissed Riko off, how shameless Taichi was.

"What was that, Kagami-kun?" Riko asked sternly.

"That was Tetsuo…" he cursed under his breath after saying the man's name. "He's another exception to Taichi… he's my older brother."

"Your brother?!"

"Kagami-kun has a brother?!"

"How did we not know?!"

Taiga shrugged. "I never told you."

"How does Taichi know him though?" Riko asked.

"We've been together forever. Of course, she'd know him." Taiga explained simply.

"And he's another exception?" Hyuuga assumed.

Taiga gave a simple nod, but Riko wasn't satisfied. She was suspicious of Taichi now, and she'd be watching even closer. How was Taichi's gold-digging not obvious at this point? And why was no one else reacting to it?

"And does she often ask for gold rings?" Riko pushed on.

"Not really. Tetsuo usually takes her on a trip, or a shopping spree. Sometimes he just randomly buys her stuff, so much that she's kind of used to receiving gifts from him." Taiga's face went slightly sour, but he couldn't help a bitter-sweet smile. "He gets me something sometimes too."

"Trips?" Koganei questioned. "What kind?"

"He took her to France once…" Kagami said thoughtfully.

"France?!" Riko exclaimed. No wonder she was a gold digger! She was used to luxuries!

"You and your rich family! Kagami, you bastard!" Hyuuga glared playfully at his kouhai.

Riko sighed in slight frustration. Boys were so oblivious sometimes! How were none of them concerned?!

Izuki glanced at his seemingly fuming coach and paused for a second. _'What got her so mad…?'_

* * *

Taichi was so tired, she had to be carried home, that day. After lunch, she immediately returned to work and help clean up, then went to the infirmary, but could barely get a wink of sleep, so ended up helping the nurse as well. She was barely holding up when Taiga came to get her after class. He told her to try to sleep when he brought her to practice, but she replied saying it was neither the place nor the time to do so.

"Get some sleep, Taichi. If you go on like this, you'll get sick." Taiga told her as he put her on the couch facing the kitchen. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

"But I was—"

"No, Taichi. This isn't good for you or the little guy. Get some rest." Taiga placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled the covers on her, before turning towards the kitchen and starting to prepare dinner.

Taiga absent-mindedly cooked while glancing worriedly at a barely awake Taichi. He sighed. His sister needed to rest, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. He spent the past days trying to get her to relax, but she kept refusing and… It made him feel so useless…! But he knew better than anyone, that if he couldn't, only one person could… And he was really lucky that said person wasn't too far. Just to get them to come…

Taichi woke up to the sound of sizzling and the delicious smell of eggs. She groaned as she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers, then patting her swollen stomach.

She picked up her phone, that had fallen off the bed, and looked at the time. "Meh… I slept through the alarm…? Taiga, why didn't you…?"

She paused and turned to the bed beside hers. Taiga was in it, sleeping soundly and snoring lightly.

It finally registered in Taichi's brain. Taiga was in the room with her, sleeping. And she just woke up. So… who was in the kitchen.

Taichi scrambled to her feet, praising God that she hadn't made any noise or gotten hurt, and rushed to wake Taiga up.

"Taiga! Taiga, wake up! There's someone in the house, stealing our food!" She said her voice between a whisper and a yell.

"Hm…" Taiga groaned and rolled over.

Taichi scowled at his attempt to ignore her and pinched his sides as hard as she could.

"Get up!" she hissed.

"Gah-!" Taichi released her grip and slapped a hand onto his mouth before he could make any more noise. She even placed her other hand on the back of his head to make sure he stays in place.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hurt you, but you wouldn't wake up. Someone's in the house." Taichi whispered in his ear as he tried to pry her hands off him.

"Mphmm-?!"

"I know. It's why I need you to be quiet. We can't startle whoever it is and alert them. They might be armed." Taichi's voice started to quiver, but she forced herself to stabilize it. She had to be strong.

"Hm." Taiga nodded to say he'd keep his mouth shut, and Taichi let him go, staring at the ajar door, unsure of what to do next.

"…I'll go check. I'll leave the door open so that you can still hear and see me for a while." Taiga said bravely as he wobbled up to his feet. "Where's my phone…?"

Taichi climbed onto his bed flipped over the pillow and pulled his phone out of the pillowcase before handing it to him. "I put it there so the alarm would wake you up…."

Taiga took the phone and called her, put the phone on speaker and turned to her.

"Be careful… I'll come out if I get too worried." Taichi said firmly.

"Then try not to worry too much." Taiga patted her hair gently and stepped out of the room.

At first, Taichi could only hear Taiga's calm, controlled breath, which stressed her as much as it reassured her. Suddenly, she heard him gasp, growl and after a loud thud (that she probably would've heard without the phone), she heard a powerful battle cry coming from her brother, then she heard him grunt and the call ended.

Taichi stared at her phone blankly, processing what happened for a few seconds.

"…Taiga…?" she whispered to the phone tentatively. The only response she got was the repetitive beeping sound that signified the end of a call.

She could feel her heart drop as the screen automatically turned black after lack of activity and she let it fall to the ground. "T-Taiga…?"

She fell to her knees, shaking in fear, and worry and a million other emotions she couldn't put a name on. She raised a trembling hand to her head and combed her hair out of her face. ' _This can't be happening… This_ _ **can't**_ _be happening…_ '

 **'** **You think? I told you this would happen. You keep ignoring me recently, but you know that he can't protect you from everyone.'**

Taichi shook her head to chase away the condescending voice in her head. She couldn't listen to it; not when Taiga could be in danger…!

But… she couldn't… she **just couldn't** bring herself to stand up and go find him… She was held down and paralyzed by fear.

She shakily picked up her phone and held it to her chest, trying to think straight, but it was in vain. Her mind was clouded with worry, her eyes started to blur, and fear wouldn't let her focus, not with the endless possibilities of what could've happened to him.

She took a couple of deep breaths and turned on her screen, managed to put in her password after getting it wrong a couple of times, and speed-dialed Taiga's number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then, someone picked up.

" **Taichi?** "

Taichi gasped. She took the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

A few seconds later, the door to the room opened wide, and a man, smiling from ear to ear, walked in.

"Princess—Taichi?!"

Taichi glared up at Tetsuo, tears in her eyes as she fought between a relieved smile and a scowl. "I-I hate you…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, princess. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I even told the idiot I'd be here today… Must've slipped his mind, like he slipped in the kitchen." Tetsuo bent down to pick the crying girl up.

"Asshole! You tripped me! And then tackled me!"

"I have no recollection of this happening." Tetsuo placed Taichi on what he assumed to be her bed (as he doubted hers was the one with basketball magazines surrounding it). He smiled at Taiga. "You must've hit your head when you slipped. Or you just need mental help."

"Whatever." Taiga walked over and patted Taichi's head. "You okay? You were really shaken… you still are." He took her hand.

"I'll be fine. Just need to calm down and… get ready for work." She placed a hand on her head. "I forgot. Woke up late. Need to shower."

"You can do that after breakfast. You guys take thirty minutes to get to school, right? I'll take you today. Five minutes tops, by car." Tetsuo smiled. "I'll bring you breakfast while Taiga showers. You can shower after him."

"Really? Are you sure we won't be late?" Taichi asked.

"Yep! Now, I'll be back." Tetsuo patted Taichi's head gently and left the room.

Taiga sat down next to Taichi, rubbing circles on the hand he still held onto with his thumb.

"You knew." Taichi pouted. "Since when do you and Tetsuo plot against me like that?"

"Never. He called last night when you were sleeping. Told me to leave him the key half under the door." Taiga grumbled.

"I still wonder who gave him that idea." Taichi shakes her head. "But… don't scare me like that again. I was worried something happened to you and… I couldn't even…" Taichi took a deep breath.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's fine." Taichi smiled with a small shrug. "Just… make sure it doesn't happen too often… It wouldn't be too good for the baby…" Taichi placed her hand on her stomach that had grown a little rounder over time.

"Speaking of babies…" Tetsuo walked in with a tray. "You need to eat to make sure this one grows up fast and healthy inside you. The other baby-" he glances at Taiga "- should go take a shower so we can save time."

"Leave him alone, Tetsu~ He's just taking care of me." Taichi giggles. "But you should shower. For once you'll have complete privacy, without hearing me rant or having to answer my dumb questions…"

"It's not that bad." Taiga frowned. "Sure, it was awkward at first, but it was just you. And you don't always ask dumb questions. Just most of the time." Taiga poked at her.

"Leave, before I announce who my favorite Kagami child is!" Taichi threatened playfully.

"Huh? I thought he knew it was me." Tetsuo carefully set the tray on Taichi's lap.

"I'm also a candidate," Taichi informed.

"Ah. Then I might just lose. By a big margin even."

"Don't make me sound ego-centric!" Taichi fumed, stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tetsuo laughed. "…I missed you." He patted her hair gently. "But red suits you better. We're dying your hair again."

"Wait—what?!"

"Don't worry. We can go tomorrow. Today is your day~!"

* * *

"You know, when you said you'd drop us off, I was thinking you were going to stop at the gate." Taiga scowled at Tetsuo, who was carrying Taichi. She had fallen asleep in the car, and neither of them had had the heart to wake her up. After a minor dispute, followed by three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, they had agreed on Tetsuo carrying her into the school.

"You're just bitter because I won," Tetsuo whispered with a smug look.

"You say that, but I know you would've still found an excuse to walk onto school grounds."

"True."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Tetsuo spoke up again.

"So… how've you been?"

Taiga looked over at him and took note of the serious and slightly concerned expression of his older brother.

"…Stressed." He smiled weakly. "Coach started organizing practice matches. Our first one is on Saturday, against Komada High. If you weren't here, I don't know how we would've managed."

"Couldn't she just stay with your team?" Tetsuo asked.

"She doesn't trust them yet. She can hangout out with them as long as I'm there, but I don't think she'll be able to handle my absence." He sighed.

"Have you tried at least? Who knows, she might just—"

"She… had a breakdown. I don't want to get into the details too much, but just know that it's not easy for her to be away from me. At all. She just… blanks out and relives what happened…"

Tetsuo didn't reply. He kept walking with Taiga until they reached the door of the main building, then he stopped.

"Is there really no one she trusts? Even a little bit? You said your coach was a girl. Can't she stay with Taichi?"

"Coach and Taichi just don't get along. Coach says she has her reason not to, and Taichi doesn't like how intrusive she is. She's scared she's going to find out about what happened… But Taichi seems to be okay with Kuroko. Never left them alone, though…" Taiga explained, holding the door open for Tetsuo.

"Who's Kuroko?"

"That would be me."

Tetsuo and Taiga froze in their steps, slowly craning their necks to the left, where they saw the teal-haired teenager standing, staring back at them.

"…Hello." He greeted.

"Die, Kuroko!" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head and glared menacingly at him.

"That hurts." Kuroko winced slightly.

Tetsuo let out a troubled gasp, recovering from the fright. This invisible little… was he even human?!

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Kuroko introduced himself after being released from Kagami's grip.

"…Kagami Tetsuo. Nice to meet you too." He eyed the boy curiously.

"Kagami-san's older brother?" Kuroko asked in slight surprise.

"Yes." Tetsuo nodded. He looked towards Taiga, and with a small nudge of his head, indicated they had to get going.

Taiga looked around and noticed the students were already steadily starting to fill the building, and some had even begun pointing and whispering at the sight of the odd group.

"We've got to go. I'll catch you later, Kuroko." Taiga said firmly and began guiding Tetsuo towards the cafeteria.

"I'll come with you," Kuroko said, tagging along.

Taiga would've protested, but he knew he didn't have any time to waste. With how loud the other students were being, Taichi could wake up at any moment.

With a glare, Taiga guided his two siblings and Taichi over to the cafeteria.

"Hm. Small." Tetsuo commented.

"Small?" Taiga frowned. "It's not small."

"Smaller than what I'm used to." Tetsuo shrugged slightly.

"It's not... Respect my working grounds." Taichi mumbled in a muffled voice. "And…. Don't shrug. It's weird and uncomfortable."

"Sorry, princess. Want me to put you down?" Tetsuo smiled at Taichi who shook her head.

"No~" she whined childishly. "You're warm. The ground is not." Taichi looked around and opened her mouth to prove her point but noticed the messy teal blue hair and paused. "…Hi Kuroko."

"Hello, Taichi-san. Have you been resting?"

"Yes…" "Nope!" Taichi and Taiga glared at each other due to their contradicting sentences.

"…I see." Kuroko dismissed the matter entirely, preferring to not witness another argument so early in the morning. "We should get going. Kagami-kun."

"Sure…" Taiga turns to Tetsuo and Taichi. "Wait with her until the cafeteria lady comes, and even then, wait until they both enter the cafeteria, before leaving."

"I've been taking care of her way longer than you have—I've been taking care of both of you for that matter. Don't worry." Tetsuo set Taichi on her feet. "You just focus on your classes."

"Bye, Taiga~ I'll see you at lunch~" Taichi yawned tiredly.

Taichi gave Taichi a soft smile and nod, before hurrying out (followed by Kuroko, who, surprisingly, kept up with him.)

Taichi turned towards Tetsuo and smiled. "Well, while I'm at working, what will you be doing?"

"Helping out, of course." Tetsuo shrugged.

"…Not only do you suck at cooking, how are you going to do that if you're not allowed to work here, considering, you know, you don't work here." Taichi asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, investing in Seirin just gives me a couple of advantages. Let's say… I want to know what my money is being put into and decided to check it out." Tetsuo smirked.

"…I don't even want to know." Taichi walked over to the kitchen, closely followed by Tetsuo.

"Taichi? Thought you'd wait outside…" Sato trailed off as she noticed the tall man, who held a striking resemblance to Taiga _and_ Taichi. "Another sibling?"

"Yep. Sato, everyone, meet Kagami Tetsuo, my eldest sibling." Taichi pointed behind her towards the man who smiled and waved charmingly.

"Hello, ladies. I hope I'm not bothering you." Tetsuo winked.

"N-Not at all!" someone stuttered from the back. "Nice to meet you, Kagami-san!"

"Tetsuo is fine." He shook his head. "I hope you won't mind me joining you in the kitchen today."

"And what right do you have to join?" Sato asked suspiciously.

Taichi looked away and tried to hold in her laugh. The short elder woman might be nice, and a little feisty but when it came to her kitchen, she was barely a level below Gordon Ramsey. She could already feel, Tetsuo getting heavily intimidated.

"A-Ah, it's just t-that I kind of g-got a special permission a-and—"

"I wasn't asking about permission." Sato cut off. "What are you good at making?"

"N-Nothing, ma'am! I'm sorry, ma'am!" Tetsuo winced at the couple of chuckles he earned.

"Hm." Sato glared the boy down (which was pretty ironic, considering he towered over her by a good foot) and pointed to the sink. "You do the dishes. You'll have to do with an apron."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Taichi giggled at what had transpired and walked over to the small radio, on one of the kitchen shelves, and turned it on.

"Yolo yolo yolo yo~ Yolo yolo yo~!  
Tangjinjaem, tangjinjaem, tangjinja~em!  
Yolo yolo yolo yo~ Where mah money yah?  
Tangjinjaem, tangjinjaem, tangjinjaem!"

As soon as Taichi realized what song was going on, she immediately got into the stance and began dancing, despite the additional weight that slowed her down slightly.

"She does this every time a song from that K-pop group of hers comes on." Sato chuckled as she handed an apron to Tetsuo, who watched in amusement.

"Well, she is an ARMY. I'd be surprised if she didn't try to do one of the hard ones, like DNA, or… Fire, I think." (This is the only thing I accept being sued for. Yes, Captain Rapmon~ Arrest meee—Oops, sorry, not sorry!)

"I see you're used to her antics." Someone spoke as she started making sandwiches.

"Too much maybe. She even taught me how to do it." Tetsuo smirked as he joined Taichi and began dancing to the "Gominboda go!" part, even making a silly face while doing it.

The kitchen was cluttered with laughter during Taichi's whole shift. Tetsuo always made quick work of the dishes, so every few minutes, he'd walk around and chat with someone, occasionally flirt with the younger ones (much to Taichi's annoyance) and would always dance with Taichi if a BTS song came on. (Which was two or three times, and luckily, it was GoGo and Not Today. Tetsuo still wondered how she managed to do all choreographies correctly in such a small kitchen and with a huge stomach. He chalked it up to Taichi being a woman.)

By lunchtime, everything was prepared, and all the utensils used to make the meals were squeaky clean, cutting all the women some slack.

"You really are a blessing, Taichi. You should bring your brother over a little more!" Taichi chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, he'd end up annoying you all and outshining me. You can't love him more than you love me!" Taichi giggled childishly.

"We already do though, you cheeky little brat." Taichi upright laughed and had to lean against Tetsuo to not fall over.

"Geez, you're so nice to me Sato."

"I know." Sato winked at the girl and held her hand out expectantly at Tetsuo. "The Apron. Your shift is officially over."

"Thanks, Sato~" Taichi smiled and grabbed two trays, as Tetsuo handed over his apron. "We're off~!"

"Thanks, Sato-sama!" Tetsuo grinned and waved before taking the trays from Taichi.

Just as Tetsuo was about to head into the cafeteria, Taichi stopped him in the hallway and looked up at him.

"Tetsu… Before we head out there, I have to tell you something…"

It was a surprise to everyone when Kagami was alone at the table, this time.

It wasn't because he was alone, but rather because he was seemingly unworried, which was highly unusual with how he would tense up if Taichi was even slightly late. But he seemed totally relaxed, sitting with a bored expression, and fiddling with his ring absent-mindedly.

Kuroko had arrived first and had immediately concluded that Taichi was with Tetsuo, so he hadn't been worried, but decided to keep his mouth shut until he was asked (which never happened, but whatever).

After that, Riko and the other second years had slowly filled up the table together, each of them taking notice of the girl's absence.

"Mitobe-kun… Why are you worrying so much? She's not your mother—you're no hers either!" Riko huffed in slight exasperation.

"Well, Coach, we just… got used to having Taichi around. It feels different." Izuki attempted to explain.

"Really? Well, I for one am glad we won't have to worry about Kagami-kun eating more today." Riko said as she began to eat.

"Huh?" Taiga snapped out of his this as he heard his name and looked at his team. "W-When did you all get here?"

"We've been here for a while, Kagami. We were just talking about how Taichi isn't here today…" Tsuchida smiled hesitantly. "But… you do seem kind of out of it."

"Huh? But she is here." Taiga scratched his head and slight confusion, then frowned. "I swear if he decided to run off with her again…"

"He?" Koganei looked at Taiga. "I thought she was uncomfortable with guys."

"She is. He's an exception." Taiga shrugged. "It's—"

"Wait, Kagami-kun. You just said 'run off', right?" Riko asked as if she'd discovered something important. "You're worried that Taichi-san would run off with this 'exception'."

"Well…" Kagami wanted to say something about the sarcasm that even he could tell was in his coach's voice when she said 'exception' but decided to not do anything about it. "…It's not like she can't handle herself. It's more like… he's crazy. He might put her in danger." He said gravely.

"That's rich, coming from you." Taiga immediately scowled at the voice that came from behind him but refused to turn around. He just scouted over and let Taichi sit beside him, as Tetsuo set down the trays and sat on Taichi's other side.

"E-Eh?!" The majority of the Seirin basketball team watched in surprise as Tetsuo and Taiga simultaneously pulled a bowl in front of them, reached for Taichi's chopsticks and glare at each other.

Taiga grabbed the chopsticks and tried to open them for her, but Tetsuo smacked his head so hard it flew to the side, causing Taiga to drop the chopsticks on the table and allowing Tetsuo to grab them. In return, Taichi pinched Tetsuo's side and snatched the toothpicks away as he rubbed away the pain.

Their eyes kept on going from left to right, taking in how much the man resembled Taiga and weren't able to say a word until Kuroko spoke up.

"Ah, Taichi-san. Is it normal for Tetsuo-san and Kagami-kun to fight like this?"

"…Tetsuo?!"

"You know him, Kuroko?!"

"Wait!" Hyuuga held his hands up. "Isn't Tetsuo the name of the guy who called yesterday?"

"Do you guys make it a habit to talk as if people weren't there?" Tetsuo asked playfully.

"A-Ah sorry!" The Seirin boys each introduced themselves after apologizing.

"It's fine." Tetsuo shook his head. "I'm Kagami Tetsuo. Nice to meet you."

"…Kagami-kun's brother?!" Riko blurted out.

"While I'd rather not be associated with this idiot, I guess this'll have to do. And what is your name?" Tetsuo smiled. "Ah, let me guess; Aida-san, right? Taiga may have mentioned you the few times we talked…"

"He did?" Riko asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes… Something about dying, and a demon. Really, I have no idea what it meant though." Tetsuo shrugged.

 **"** **You sly bastard,"** Taiga growled.

"I have no idea what you mean, Taiga," Tetsuo smirked in his direction then turned to Taichi, who pointedly avoided intervening. "Taichi."

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, as she doesn't want to get involved in another childish banter. Please leave a message and try again later." Taichi said in her best Kuroko expression.

"Ah, Taichi, it's Tetsuo. If you want to get that one thing you asked me for, you might want to stop ignoring me. Lo—"

"Ah, Tetsuo, you were saying~?"

Riko rolled her eyes at how fast Taichi reacted. She was the prime example of a gold digger. How no one else could see it was beyond her.

Tetuso simply laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. You should eat before your meal gets cold. After that, we can go out, somewhere."

"You're taking her somewhere?" Taiga turned to Tetsuo with narrowed eyes. "Where and for how long?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tetsuo smirked and threw an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. No dangerous rides, no weird drinks, nothing that could put the princess in harm's way."

"I somehow doubt that, but okay."

Taichi poked Taiga and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll send you a picture so you can track us down and kidnap me."

"Isn't that a bit…" Riko caught their attention. "Is it… okay, for you two to just… hang out like that?"

"Do you want to join us? I don't mind. The more the merrier. In fact, let's bring the whole team." Taichi said sarcastically.

"Come on, princess. She's just asking." Tetsuo turned to Riko. "I don't see what the problem is with me hanging out with Taichi. We just want to catch up, we haven't seen each other in months!"

"Yeah, but… Kagami-kun is…"

"—Is my brother. He won't mind." Tetsuo cut Riko off. "Now… Which one of you is Hyuuga?"

Riko frowned. She disliked Taichi but didn't like Tetsuo either. He was too similar to the girl; same sarcastic mannerisms, same way of berating Taiga. They were just… too alike. It made Riko feel even more uneasy about having either of them around, not to mention both.

She really wanted to know how on Earth nobody else was questioning what was going on.

The other members, unbeknownst to Riko, also found the interaction highly strange. Taichi seemed way too… intimate with Tetsuo, maybe. They couldn't really find a way to put it… except for Izuki (and perhaps Mitobe).

Izuki noticed how Taichi's eyes darkened slightly every time she looked at Tetsuo, as if there was something dark tied to him, or if there was something about him that just dampened her mood, oh-so-slightly.

The way his arm was slung over her shoulder seemed very casual, so casual it was almost platonic. The look in their eyes when they looked at each other, the playful banters and everything else… It just seemed to him that Taichi must have considered Tetsuo a brother and that it was reciprocal. There was absolutely no romance going on between them if their demeanors were anything to go by.

He knew all too well what romance looked like (his parents were a good example, but so were the love-struck Hyuuga and Riko, who were both so frustratingly oblivious to each other's feelings), and Taichi and Tetsuo didn't fit the profile. Now that he thought about it, neither did Taichi and Taiga. Seemed like they were just… brother and sister. He actually wouldn't be surprised if they were related one way or another. It was very, very subtle, but he could see a very slight resemblance between the two. The roots of Taichi's hair were the same color as Taiga's (he had noticed this right before she dyed it blue again).

They had mostly similar gestures, that one usually gets when spending a lot of time together. They also had the same eye shape, but that was it.

These are things he would just ignore, on any other occasion, but he was… looking for something in Taichi, He wanted to know what about the girl made his coach so mad.

Taichi was a pretty okay girl. A little sweet, and very little out-spoken if you managed to get her to accept you as more than a threat, and even a more-than feisty girl when with Taiga. Sure, she did seem a bit weird and highly secretive. She was a little mean towards Taiga at times, but nothing too bad. Everyone could tell she was (usually) kidding. (If not, she was pissed off at him, something that happened a little often, with house dense the boy was.)

He glanced at Riko, whose eyes were narrowed on Taichi, Tetsuo, and Taiga, biting her cheek unconsciously.

She had something on her mind about them; something that made her worry… but what?


	12. Chapter 12

Aomine stared at the sky aimlessly. He sighed. The world really was a fucked-up place. He'd always heard about how there was always someone stronger than you, and how you'd just find it one day, but those were just lies, to make weaklings feel better about themselves, something to make them happy, and not feel worthless.

Sometimes, he just thought about that phrase. Might have hoped for it to be true, once or twice. Maybe even believed it for a second, when he met Kagami Taiga, but in the end, it always ended up disappointing him.

No one could beat him, except himself. It was a realization that had become his motto.

He wasn't arrogant. He was just realistic. No one could match up to him. No one could even come close to his level, except for his former teammates, who honestly did nothing other than get on his nerves.

Ah, the Generation of Miracles. He snorted. What a joke. That name sounded like some superhero group from some girly manga. Always made him think of Sailor Moon. He never knew why Akashi (or whoever chose their name) ever thought it was a good idea to go with such a bad name. Why couldn't they choose something cooler, something more badass?

Well, it was too late for complaints about their name. Honestly, he didn't really care much at that point. What concerned him, though, was how Kise and Midorima let that name get tarnished by some returnee who didn't know the first thing about how talented they were. They just let him stomp all over their reputation, like that. They made the whole Generation of Miracles look bad like that. It wasn't like he was that hard to beat either. He only needed half of a game to double the score of his team, it should've been a hitch, even for Kise.

He didn't understand how he and Midorima could've lost to someone like that, much less how Kuroko would even want to team up with someone like that.

Well, he guessed Taiga had a few redeemable qualities. Not anyone could pair up with his old shadow, so he had to give him that much credit. He also didn't stop fighting till the end of the game, and even to this day was ready to take him on. That made him… a little interesting. He was determined, so he could relieve Aomine's boredom, even for a while.

Perhaps, he should be a little more careful around Seirin's number 10. He knew from Satsuki that he wasn't at his best during the match, and even if his performance was mediocre, he might actually prove to be decent if they played again, if he improved.

Aomine even considered coming on time to any future matches… if Taiga ever made it that far, of course. He sighed as his mind went to the girl who he saw breakdown.

Aomine recognized that small pang in his chest as guilt, mixed with pity and sympathy for her. She really went through a lot… way too much for a teenager, someone who seemed to be of the same age as him.

No one deserved that… no one. But… that wasn't the point.

What he really hoped, was that what happened wouldn't take Taiga out of the court. He was his only source of entertainment in a while. Couldn't go on, losing something like that.

He sighed. Well, he didn't really have a choice in that. That'd be entirely up to Kagami.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi didn't hesitate to kick the door to the rooftop open and to stomp over to him. "Even if you refuse to come to practice, you could at least show up to class!"

"That's not your problem, Satsuki. It doesn't have anything to do with you." He shrugged carelessly.

"At this rate, you won't be able to graduate…" Momoi sighed and sat beside him.

"Again, none of your business." Aomine turned on his side and closed his eyes, preparing to block out the girl.

"Mah, Aomine-kun, you should really care more…" she had no reply. "Neh, Aomine-kun… did you know Kagami-kun has a girlfriend?"

Aomine frowned. A girlfriend? No way. Not with that Taichi girl in his life. There was no way he would be into those stuff at the time. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah. He has a girlfriend named Taichi. I don't know her last name, though."

Aomine was careful not to show any reactions. Girlfriend? He highly doubted that. Taiga had said it himself; they were like twins… unless he lied, or Momoi had made a mistake… but Momoi was rarely ever wrong.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw them on a date the other day. They seemed way too close for anything to be platonic." Momoi scratched her chin.

Ah. Her 'female intuition' just made her believe that they were a couple. Well, he couldn't fault her. If how much they clung to each other on the day of the breakdown was anything to go by, then it could be why she thought that.

"Hm."

"But… I can't find anything on her yet. For the past few months, nothing. I'm going to need to look deeper to find out whether she can impact Kagami-kun's way of playin—"

"No." Aomine immediately sat up. "If you can't find anything on her now, there must be a reason. Leave it at that."

Momoi's eyebrows creased in shock and suspicion. "What are you talking about? You know something about Taichi-san?"

Aomine clicked his tongue. He'd be damned if he let her do any snooping in Taichi's past. He didn't know the girl, but he knew that anyone would hate someone going through personal shit like that, and he gave his word. He wasn't the best person, but he wasn't going to go back on it.

"That doesn't matter. Just don't go snooping for anything. Leave the girl be."

Momoi frowned. "How do you know Taichi-san? Why are you so against me looking into her? Do you have a crush or something…?"

"Don't be stupid. I only talked to her once. That isn't important. Just stay out of it." Aomine warned. "I'm serious. I don't care if it'll affect his gameplay or not, just don't look into it."

Momoi stood up. "Okay, then tell me what you're so afraid I'll find! What's so interesting about her? What did she do?"

"Listen to me for once!" Aomine growled, not caring if he scared the girl or not. "What she did or didn't do isn't important! Just leave Taichi out of it, damn it!"

"Why do you even care?!" Momoi yelled back at him. "I'm doing this for the team. Why do you care now? You usually just grunt and ignore everything I tell you!"

"I have my reasons. Listen, Satsuki. You may be doing this for the team, but it isn't worth it. Don't look into it, or I swear, you'll regret it."

Aomine then left the rooftop. He sighed. He warned her, He just hoped Momoi wouldn't be stubborn for once, and would just take his advice.

In the back of his mind, though, he knew she wouldn't. He flipped out his phone.

He really didn't want to do this, but…

* * *

Kagami glanced at the clock, noting that they had ten more minutes before they had to return to class. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Taiga?" Taichi asked.

"Nah. Just bored," Taiga stated.

"Well, take profit of that boredom, you never know when life will hit you with some sort of problem," Tetsuo recommended sagely.

"What does that even mean?" Taiga asked, slightly annoyed.

"Kagami-kun."

"Shi—Kuroko! What the—"

"Aomine-kun would like to speak with you." Kuroko interrupted. "He says it's important."

"What?" Kagami frowned. "What is it about?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Kuroko handed Kagami the phone and politely turned away.

"What's this about, Aomine?" Kagami decided to get straight to the point.

 **"** **I'm calling to warn you. It's Satsuki. She thinks that Taichi is your girlfriend or something."**

"Ew, no. She's like my sister—but how is that important?" Kagami stood up to excuse himself, ignoring the worried look he got from Taichi and Tetsuo.

 **"** **She's thinking that having her around might affect your gameplay. She wants to make sure that our team is ready for whatever you can throw at us."**

"What are you getting at, Aomine?" Kagami frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

 **"** **Satsuki is going to try and dig up some dirt on her. She apparently started a while ago, and she hasn't found anything, yet… but I'm not sure it'll stay like that forever."**

Kagami felt his heart drop. "W-What?!" he gasped. "W-Wait, what do you mean?!"

 **"** **She has ways of getting information. I don't know how, but I know that if you're not careful, Taichi's secret will be out."** Aomine sighed. **"I'll try to keep her off it, but that won't work for too long. And if she doesn't find anything, she might turn to our captain. He's the one with all the knowledge."**

"…Why are you helping me?" Kagami whispered.

 **"** **I'm not doing this for you. Wouldn't sit right with me if I just let it happen. She went through enough."**

"You're doing this for Taichi…?" Kagami's eyes widened.

 **"** **Hm… I guess you could say that. Don't look too much into it, though. Like I said, I'm not heartless. Just helping out."**

"Ah… thanks. Do you think you can... keep me updated on Momoi?"

 **"** **Sure, as long as I get to know whatever you plan on doing. I'm not stepping into anything without knowing what's up."** Aomine sighed heavily. He felt like he just signed up for a free heart attack.

"Course. I'll get your number from Kuroko and text you later." Kagami started heading back to the table, with a heavy heart. "But really… thanks… I appreciate it."

 **"** **Don't mention it,"** Aomine grunted.

Without another word, Taiga hung up and took his place next to Taichi once more. He noticed how Tetsuo and Taichi were silently questioning him through their eyes but shook his head as if to say he'd explain later.

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes at him but nodded, and Taichi just shrugged.

Taiga sighed as the bell rang. He'd never catch a break.

"I'll head out with Taichi now. I'll see you at home, Taiga." Tetsuo spoke as he stood up with Taichi.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be home before you know it." Taiga nodded. He placed a kiss on Taichi's forehead and walked off without another word.

* * *

"Shintaro, could you bring me a folder from my bag, please?" Midorima Shirato smiled at her son, sipping away at her tea calmly.

In the Midorima household, it was quiet. At the moment, Himiko (the youngest member of the family, and Shintaro's sister) was over at a friend's house, and Hotaro (the head of the family) was away at a medical seminar, leaving Shintaro and Shirato to themselves.

Neither of them spoke much and enjoyed the silence that filled the room, one working away at his homework, and the other simply enjoying a nice book.

At least until she decided to do some work herself.

"Of course." Shintaro nodded. "Which one?"

"The Kagami one."

Shintaro paused, and closed his notebook, focusing his full attention on his mother. "Did you just say _Kagami_?"

"Yes." Shirato acquiesced. "Why? Do you have any friends of the name?"

"Not a friend, but there is someone of such a name that I happen to know," Shintaro spoke slowly, then went to retrieve the said file.

"Is that so?" Shirato spoke with a pinch of interest in her voice. "And is that why you seem so interested?"

"Of course." Shintaro nodded. He couldn't lie to his mother, of all people. "However, I must be wrong. The Kagami I know is a male and would not need the services of a gynecologist."

"You never know, son." Shirato laughed a bit and elegantly placed her cup on the table.

Shintaro looked at his mother skeptically. "What do you know, mother?"

"I have no obligation to tell you. Perhaps you'll find out yourself." She took the file and held it up cheekily. "I would lose my job if I did tell you anyways."

"How do you even know that it's the same Kagami?"

"I never said such a thing."

"You implied it."

"Did I?"

"Mother."

"Son."

Shintaro sighed aggravatedly. _'Geminis'_ , he thought.

"Now, now, Shintaro. You know I watch all your games. It's quite hard to not recognize the one who beat my own son." Shirato sipped some more of her tea and slightly opened the folder, in a way that her son wouldn't be able to peek in.

"Then why has he come to see you? What does he need you for?" Shintaro's brows furrowed.

"I've already said too much. Ask him yourself, I have nothing more to say to you, son." Shirato grinned. "Would you like some more tea?"

Shintaro eyed his mother with a scowl. She was always like this, purposely getting on his nerves, but always calming him down after.

"I bought some mochi as well. It'd make a nice treat, wouldn't it?"

Shintaro sighed. "…It would."

"Great! I'll bring you some right now." Shirato smiled, placed the file on the table and left to the kitchen.

She knew her son wouldn't touch it—She raised him well enough to know not to mess with other's stuff, especially not hers.

She smiled slyly to herself. It'd be nice to meddle a bit.

* * *

Taichi and Tetsuo walked around Tokyo happily, arms linked and smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh, let's go here!" Tetsuo grinned and dragged Taichi over to a small convenience store. "I miss having more than one variety of Tit Tat's!" (I won't be sued bish)

"I don't." Taichi snorted. "Chocolate is all I need."

"Of course." Tetsuo and Taichi walked around aimlessly, poking and prodding at anything that seemed even mildly interesting or funny.

"Oh, look, a fidget spinner!" Tetsuo grabbed one and started spinning it professionally.

"That's dead, boi." Taichi teased. "No one likes these anymore."

"You loved them though! Didn't you do one of those crazy tricks before?"

Taichi was silent for a second.

"…Yes. The team and I came up with a few tricks, and everyone always took part in it." She started slowly.

"Taichi… I'm—"

"I'm alright, Tetsuo." Taichi's voice quivered, and she bit her lip.

"Lies…" Tetsuo pats her head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's fine to not be okay, you know."

"…I know." Taichi nodded, her voice much less shaky. She held onto the hem of her shirt with a tight grip—so tight that if it weren't for the cloth between her nails and her palm, she'd probably have pierced her skin. "I know…"

"…You know what you need?" Tetsuo asked, shrugging his arm over her shoulder and guiding her out of the store.

"What…?"

"Exercise!"

"What?!"

Tetsuo grinned widely and began dragging Taichi to the nearest department store and threw at her a bunch of sports outfits. "Come on, princess! We've got places to be, yes?"

"I'm so confused…" Taichi mumbled, carrying a big pile of clothes. "What are you…?"

"Just put on one of these outfits, for now!"

Taichi obeyed, reluctantly—she suspected her brother would be dragging her into one of his misadventures again.

She settled for a simple large shirt and some very stretchy and comfortable leggings that came all the way up above her stomach. It surprisingly didn't feel restraining in any way, so she was able to move freely.

"…Can I get ten more of these?"

"We'll come back for them later!" Tetsuo, dressed in a sports outfit of his own, grabbed Taichi's hand and placed some money on the counter, smiled apologetically at the cashier, and dashed out.

"S-Stop! I c-can't—"

"We'll stop when you can't move!"

"What the hell, Tetsuo?!"

The man just laughed and continued running, at a slightly slower pace, to accommodate Taichi (They had to take frequent pauses, but after a while, Taichi started to enjoy herself).

She'd be exhausted after a while, but at least it'd distract her from whatever dark thoughts passed by her mind.

He could tell that Taichi would spend days stewing her thoughts in her brain, wasting further away into depression. She didn't do it on purpose, but she didn't stop herself from doing it either.

"P-Pause! I… need… air…" Taichi panted heavily, a hand on her left knee and the other on her back. "Oh God…! This is…e-exhausting…"

"You're pretty fit for a pregnant woman." Tetsuo patted her back gently. "I'm surprised you didn't force me to take you back by now?"

"I play basketball sometimes, with Taiga, and he won't allow me to go easy on him… I'm guessing being an athlete also helps…" Taichi pondered.

"True, true." Tetsuo nodded. "I think this is the place."

"What…?"

"Here." Tetsuo pointed at a small building, with a tiny chalkboard in front of it. On it, was written 'Yoga Classes' in cursive, pink letters. Taichi didn't bother reading any further than that and smiled widely.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

After basketball practice, Riko made up her mind. She might not get another chance to confront Kagami about the issue, so she had to ask now.

"Good job, team! Clean up, and we're done for today! Thank you for your effort!" She called out proudly.

Watching them work so hard towards their goal was encouraging. Their morale was still a bit low since the Interhigh tournament, but they were getting more and more determined as time went by—she could see it in their eyes.

"Hai!" the boys exclaimed, some of them letting out large sighs of relief and whoops of happiness.

Aiko's gaze stayed on Kagami as he helped Hyuuga gather a few stray balls and put them in the nearby bin.

She sighed. Really, if only he weren't so naïve he'd see things the way she does…

She knew she couldn't change his mind now, but she could maybe encourage it… or at the very least, learn more.

"Kagami-kun!" She called out. "See me when you're down changing, please."

The tall redhead flinched and muttered to himself but nodded and quickly headed to the changing rooms.

Riko sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

A few minutes passed and Kagami was back out, looking down as he approached his coach.

"I-If this is about me throwing the ball at Kuroko, earlier, I swear I didn't mean to hit his head!"

"It's not about that, Kagami-kun." Riko hesitantly put away her papers and grabbed her bag. "Walk with me, please."

"…Okay…?"

Riko noticed the curious glances of the other members of the team and sighed. It really was best that they took this somewhere else.

"Hyuuga-kun, Kuroko-kun, can you please close the gym up for me? You can meet me and Kagami-kun at Maji Burger." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay…?" Hyuuga scratched his head in slight confusion.

"Take your time!" Riko wasted no time dragging Kagami out of the gym.

Kuroko blinked. "…Let's hurry, Hyuuga-senpai."

"H-Hah?!"

It was silent for a while as Taiga and Riko slowly make their way to the fast food place.

It was completely nerve-wracking to the boy—the red-head had no clue what his coach wanted to talk about.

He cleared his throat. "…Did I do something wrong…?"

"Not at all." Riko shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what…?"

"About Taichi," Riko stated firmly.

Taiga stopped in his tracks, then sighed. "I know you don't like her coach, but—"

"Please just hear me out, Kagami-kun."

Taiga sighed. He didn't want to, but he knew his coach wouldn't drop his or Taichi's case. "…Fine."

"Thank you." Riko stopped walking and clenched the hems of her skirt nervously. If she went the wrong way about this, he could really get upset and it could affect his play and their teamwork, as coach and player. "I… am worried."

"About Taichi?"

"About you, Kagami-kun. You've changed since she came." Riko began.

"I know." Taiga nods. "I haven't been the same… But I promise it won't affect my basketball, coach. Taichi really supports and encourages me."

"That's not the issue, Kagami-kun." Riko shook her head. "I don't… I'm not sure Taichi-san is someone… that won't hurt you at some point in the future."

Taiga openly scowled. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean… Don't you think it's odd? That she just so happens to come back into your life when she is pregnant…?" Riko questioned.

"She never stopped being in my life." Taiga's eyes narrowed. "And it's because she's pregnant that I want to be more present than ever for her."

The coach sighed. "I know that, and it's not wrong. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be as trusting. Sure, you've known her for a long time, but people change, Kagami-kun. She could be using you."

Taiga stared at his coach in disbelief. "What?"

I… didn't want to tell you like this, but it's obvious that she only stays with you because you spoil her. As soon as Tetsuo-san came back, she ran off with him, and we haven't heard of th—"

"That's enough." He cut off drily. "I don't know what you have against her… but to think she's—oh my God this is amazing!" He chuckled. "I can't believe this…"

Riko wasn't sure if she should keep talking at this point. She wasn't sure if he was finally opening his eyes or if it was just like when Kise was provoking him on the court and he burst out laughing…

Either way, the reaction was somewhat scary… she opted for silence.

"With that being said…" Taiga readjusted his bag. "I'll see you at Maji, coach. I'll jog there, to stretch my muscles a bit more."

With that, he was gone.

Riko sighed. It… didn't go as bad as expected. Now, she could only hope her message got through to him…


	13. Author's Note

**hayjvdchdb** **Wasshap guys? Gud? Nuh Gud?** Yeah, me neither.

Im just going to let you guys know that I know monthly updates are far apart and kinda disappointing, and Im sorry for that.

I am however doing my best to keep the updates consistent despite school and writerblock being on my back =

I wanted to thank everbody for reading~ I appreciate it a lot.

Also, thank you for leaving a review **_animefreak112097._**

Sorry for not mentioning you in the last chapter, I kinda just dished it out and left it at that(=；)

If anybody has any questions or is confused about anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Ill do my best to answer or clear up anything I didnt make clear, hehe.

I hope you enjoyed~ See you next month~


	14. Chapter 13

It really has been a while. Sorry for the very late update, but life has been really hectic and I'm going through a lot of stuff, right now. I'll do my best to get some more chapters out asap, but no promises... I do however intend to finish this story sooner or later, so thank you all for being patient.

Special thanks to _**h**_ _ **arleenbumrah2002, nataliecheng2103, CeriseUnderwood1996, Queen of Time and Space, MuiStein, MelodyForTheForgotten, NightBlackRose13, animefreak112097 and Guest**_ for reviewing, favoriting and/or following this story. I really do appreciate the support.

 _ **Enough with me though~ Enjoy the story~**_

* * *

 __Taichi lay still in bed. Eyes, unfocused, staring off into the distance as her mind replayed the events of the past few months in her head.

So much had happened since she moved to Japan with Taiga, yet it all felt like it was nothing—like none of the things that happened truly did happen. As if she had just imagined it all.

That would've been believable to her at that moment if she hadn't felt her baby moving inside her.

She gently stroked her stomach, trying to appease the turbulent child, but no avail. It was as if the child felt her grief and was expressing it her stead.

Because if she could, she too, would roll around in bed, run and scream out her anguish and pain that she keeps at bay—but she can't. So, she lay still.

Across from her, on his own bed, was Taiga. He seemed so peaceful.

A youthful, rested face that she was used to seeing full of worry. Someone who she currently couldn't see herself living without.

Someone who she clung to more and more as time passed, someone who cared for her more than anyone else and took great care of her.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

5:04 am.

She turned slightly to lay on her side, unlocking her phone and going through the small apps she had. She checked the weather, the news, trivial things that she usually never cared for.

For a minute, she almost missed social media. Almost.

Call logs. Contacts. YouTube. Oh, her gallery.

She opened it, and scrolled all the way down, to see the very first picture she'd ever taken with that phone.

She seemed happy in the picture. A selfie with her dad, both of them grinning widely, her arm linked around his neck, as he bent down to her height.

The next few were similar, with Taiga photobombing in the background.

She chuckled quietly. She missed those times—when none of them had anything to worry about, other than competitions and job promotions.

It was a much simpler, happier time for her.

She continued to look through the pictures slowly, as she remembered the occasions at which they were taken.

Her middle school graduation, her birthday party from two years back, the first official game as a freshman in high school…

She paused as she reached those pictures.

Taichi, her teammates and the cheer squad were present in most of them, but she knew that among the pictures of that day, she'd find the man who haunted her.

Her hands shook has her thumb hovered over the touchscreen. She didn't know why she hadn't deleted those pictures a long time ago. Fear?

She couldn't think of anything else.

Fear held her captive. It always did, and it relentlessly held her back, like titanium shackles.

When was the last day she spent feeling entirely safe? When was the last time she could come and go freely, without worrying about coming in contact with the opposite sex or being alone?

Fear was her prison. Fear was the key to the lock, fear was her cell guard and fear was the judge and jury that condemned her.

Fear is what made her feel so much pain, fear is what kept her up that night.

She was, and maybe might always be, afraid.

She was tired of it… She was trying to get over it.

She'd spent so much time trying to move on. Yes, she made progress, but it wasn't enough! It wasn't nearly enough!  
She wanted to be able to walk around the house without losing herself! She wanted to go to school again, she wanted to take long walks alone whenever she wanted to, she wanted to feel strong and fearless again!

And _nothing_ about her situation made her feel that way! Nothing was doing it for her—and she wanted to do it for herself, dammit!

Yet, there, she still lay. Unmoving, yet agitated. Pissed off at her situation, but not enough to do anything about it.

She felt pathetic. She _was_ pathetic. She didn't even budge.

What was the point of thinking so hard about it if she wasn't going to do shit?

She swiped to the right.

She looked at the picture. She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to focus on his face, and didn't allow herself to look away for a second.

She faced the man that hid in the dark corner of her mind. The man who hurt her, the man who was the reason why she was so scared.

"The man who raped me." She spoke quietly, in less than a whisper.

Taichi took a deep, shaky breath, eyes still on him.

It hurt to say it out loud, and yet, she felt a slight bit freed.

She couldn't understand what it was about those words that unlocked something in her, and she dared not say it again, but she closed her eyes and locked her phone, and allowed herself to picture his face in her mind again. Not from the day she lost herself—but from the day she felt so free. There, in that picture, in his presence—despite his presence, she was strong and powerful.

She allowed herself to feel that way again because admitting that he raped her, was admitting that she was still there to be thinking about it. She was still alive, she still felt emotions, she still had herself.

She lost a part of herself that day, but not all of her. She was strong enough to hold on to that.

And she would continue to hold on, until again, she would be able to hold herself in his presence, along with any other man, and would still feel so strong and powerful.

She would heal.

And for the first time, she wanted to heal for herself, and for no one else.

* * *

Taiga woke up the next morning to humming and the sound of feet tapping in a quick, repetitive rhythm against the floor.

"Taichi..?" he called out loudly, yawning.

The tapping paused for a split second then quickly began again.

"Good morning, Tai." She smiled at him happily, spinning around.

The first thing he noticed about her was the gentle smile on her face. The dark circles under her eyes came a second later, but it did nothing to reduce the shining happiness she just seemed to be exuding so early that morning.

"Did something happen..?" Taiga sat up slowly, taking in the appearance of his twin. She was barefoot, in the doorway of the room, headphones covering her ears and the pants of her pajamas rolled up above her knees.

"No, I was just dancing again." She giggled quietly, sitting on her bed. A light layer of sweat covered her face. "It's good that you woke up now, I was going to have to wake you up again."

Taiga blinked at the pleasant sound of her voice.

Usually, at this hour, it'd be slightly raspy and fairly rough as she grunted, refusing to say a single word to him until she brushed her teeth. But this time, her voice sounded sweet, and had a certain charm to it, as if she were singing her words.

"Hello~ Sleepy-head, it's time to get up. I'll even let you get first dibs on the bathroom, so hurry up before I change my mind." She flicked his forehead, and turned back around, going back to dancing rhythmically.

Taiga watched her as he slowly climbed out of bed.

The last time he'd seen his sister in such a good mood was over a year ago. Nothing ever seemed to make her so cheerful and joyful…

He stood following her into the hallway dumbly as if waiting for her to suddenly stop and explain why she was acting in such a way, but she did no such thing.

She just pushed him into the bathroom and hummed a little louder, removing one side of the headphones so she could hear him.

"What the…" he washed his face with cold water, expecting it all to be a dream, but no, it was all very real. He was indeed witnessing Taichi act the way she did before… the incident. He never thought that he'd see it again so soon… He smiled to himself proudly. "She's getting better…"

Outside of the bathroom, Taichi sighed, struggling to keep her composure alone, int the hallway.

She read somewhere that music helped drown out fear for some people, and it was helping a little bit, but after spending so much time dancing, she felt a little too tired to be able to fully enjoy the songs she enjoyed listening to.

Plus, as relieved as she was, it was difficult to keep smiling like that as anxiety boiled up slowly.

"No!" she reprimanded herself, pulling on her cheeks. "Bad brain… today, it's all about the bright side of life and shooting rainbows and cotton candy out my ass."

"That's a cool motto for a unicorn." Taiga barked out in laughter from behind the bathroom door.

"Shut up, idiot!" she banged her fist against the door, holding in a laughter of her own.

She then heard water and sighed.

Another sleepless night, another active day.

Taiga quickly finished his shower, and when Taichi finished hers, they were quick to head out to school.

Usually, Taiga would carry her halfway, but she insisted on walking the whole way. She had a light bounce her step, a smaller, but just as gentle smile mirroring the one from earlier that morning.

The most noticeable change though, was that she kept her head up high anytime they walked past a man.

Her grip on his arm tightened greatly each time they did, but she never looked down, unlike she'd done many times before.

This intrigued the boy greatly.

"Did Tetsuo give you something? Was it weed again? He knows he shouldn't do things like that but did he?"

Taichi hummed peacefully, shaking her head. "If he did, I would've smelt like it, don't you think?

"Yeah but…" Taiga paused. "You're different today. You seem happier, more confident, more…"

"More me?" Taichi continued for him. "I guess I am…" she chuckled.

"Well, what caused it?"

Taichi kept silent for a bit. "Hm… I did some thinking, last night. Realized I was holding myself back, more than anything else, really. So… I'm trying to let go."

"Really? And that's all..?" Taiga blinked.

"Were you expecting something more?"

"N-No, just… if you're this way, then you must have really been held back…" he scratches his ear, looking for the right words. "I guess… What I'm trying to say is, don't get ahead of yourself either…"

"I won't." she waved him off easily, spotting the school.

Taiga was a bit concerned about how quickly she dismissed it but didn't press the issue further.

* * *

"The food is delicious as always, Taichi-san!" Hyuuga complimented.

"A-Ah, thank you." She smiled back.

Taiga smiled at Taichi softly, trying to ignore Riko's stare on him.

He could tell that she expected something from him—maybe to cast Taichi away after their conversation? She wasn't that dense… Why did she keep staring at him like that?

Riko watched as Taiga twitched uncomfortably under her gaze. With a sigh, she looked away and grabbed her trash to throw it away. "I'll be back."

"Ah, mind coming with me to the vending machine, Riko-san?" Izuki stood as well, taking her trash politely and placing it on his tray.

She raised a brow curiously. "Alright…"

They slowly made their way over to the vending machine, in silence.

"Did you need something, Izuki-kun?" Riko asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well, I had a few concerns about something." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "About you, actually, coach."

"Me?" she frowned. "What are you concerned about?"

"You seem tense, today." He inserted the coins and took his time choosing a drink. "Did something happen between you and Kagami-kun?"

"…Observant as always, Izuki-kun." She smiled in resignation. "We had a disagreement. Nothing bad, though."

"Was it about Taichi-san?" he bent down to grab the can.

"Ah… How did you know?" she stood up straight and walked over to him slowly.

"I can very clearly see that you don't like her at all… If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you hate her. That might be the only thing in which Kagami-kun might actually rebel against you about. Well, that and kicking him off the team, but I don't think you'd do that without a valid reason."

She gasped but didn't respond. Why was she even surprised? He'd always been good at reading her.

He opened the can and took a sip. "I'm worried that you might do something you regret… but before I say anything more, tell me. What is it about Taichi that you seem to dislike so much?"

Riko frowns. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell... With the way she acts and treats Kagami-kun, I'd think you'd be the first to tell."

"What am I missing then?"

"She's using him, Izuki-kun." She states solemnly, her voice full of conviction. "I'm afraid he'll hurt her, at this rate."

Izuki paused, shocked at the accusation. "Coach…!"

"What? Has she blinded you too?" Riko distastefully clicks her tongue. "She has you all wrapped around her little finger. It pains me to see you all this way."

"Taichi-san isn't using him, Riko. She might be a little mean to him, sometimes, but it's more like the regular teasing you see between friends that have known each other for a long time, or siblings, even."

"Don't you think it's suspicious, though? That she was never mentioned up until now, when she suddenly needs help and support?" she exclaimed in frustration. "She never appeared before she was pregnant, and now that she is here, with no one to father her child, she turns to her childhood friend who just happens to have enough money to help her live comfortably, along with her kid."

"You're overthinking this." Izuki shook his head. "She has issues, and he is one of the only people she can trust. Maybe you shou—"

"Don't ask me to drop it, Izuki-kun… Because I won't." Riko took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "She's using Kagami-kun, manipulating him and abusing of his kindness. I don't trust a word she says- not about her 'problems', even. She is hurting him and will continue to hurt him if no one helps him see past her schemes, and I will do that, no matter what anybody says. Please don't try to stop me."

"But coa—"

"This conversation is over, Izuki-kun. I appreciate our concern, but it must be done." Riko turned away from him, sighing. "I will prove that she's nothing but trouble."

Izuki watched as his friend walked away, stubborn to a fault.

He had a very bad feeling about this…


	15. Chapter 14

Oof sorry for this taking so long. life is hectic. i was going to make it a longer, but got stuck so many times on the next part, that i decided to cut it short and try something else. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows. They really are what keep me updating.

* * *

"Everything seems in order." Shirato smiled at Taichi. "Your baby is growing at a healthy rate, and you've put on enough weight in the past three weeks."

"I'm glad." Taichi sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought I would have to stuff my face some more…"

"Like you won't do that when you get home." Taiga snorts at her statement.

After three weeks, Taichi and Taiga were back at Midorima Shirato's office. Taichi had quite visibly gained a few pounds, as her face was rounder, and her stomach protruding a bit more.

"In her defense," Shirato spoke with a hint of amusement. "It's what she's supposed to do. You have enough weight now, but you're supposed to steadily keep gaining throughout your pregnancy. I'm not saying to pig out, but don't over-restrict yourself either."

"Understood." Taichi smiled.

The girl was very pleased to learn that she and her baby were finally at normal development. It had been a great source of stress to her, and even if she focused her attention on other aspects of her life from time to time, the baby was still her priority.

She'd visited so many mother's blogs and pregnancy sites online in order to relieve her concerns, but it ended up being more stress-inducing than not knowing.

"That reminds me!" She snapped. "I have a few things that I found on the internet and I want to verify these things…"

Shirato smiled. "I'm happy to answer any questions you have."

Taichi reached into her pocket, pulling out a list. "Okay… first—is it true that dying my hair is dangerous for the baby?"

"…No." The green haired lady chuckled quietly. Throughout the years, she'd heard many myths about pregnancy that women tended to believe in, but that was one of the most ridiculous ones she'd heard yet. "Your hair has nothing to do with the baby unless we're talking about the shade of hair the baby might have."

"Thank God… I read somewhere that it lowers their IQs." Taichi let out a sigh of relief. "What about guava? I hear those are dangerous too..."

"Quite the opposite. They're very rich in vitamin E and folates, really good during pregnancy."

"Are there any foods that I should avoid? Activities?"

"Foods... most raw things. Sushi, Sashimi, raw eggs..." Taichi grimaced at that. "We've already established that your caffeine intake is low, so I recommend keeping it like that. Smoking and drinking, as you know, are strictly prohibited. Since you're on your 24th week, going into your sixth month of pregnancy, you should avoid strenuous activities, like heavy lifting. I recommend not sitting or standing for too long either. If you sit for an hour straight, walk around for five minutes before going back to it."

Taichi diligently took notes as the doctor spoke, nodding slowly as she took in all the information. "Right... My mom also... told me something that I wanted to check out as well..."  
"What's that?" Taiga looked at his sister curiously.  
"Well..." Taichi looked down, fidgeting a bit excitedly. "I-Is it true that if your stomach is a bit high, you're having a baby boy?"

Shirato almost laughed at this. Every time she was asked the same question, it left her perplexed as to how people came up with such things. "Not at all. There is no definite way to tell your baby's gender without an ultrasound. That has a bit more to do with your stomach muscles and body shape." she paused. "As I said earlier, we could check for the gender any time you'd like."  
Taiga snorted. "She isn't sure if she wants to know yet or if she wants to be surprised."

"Shush." She pouted. "It's because the moment I know I'm going to be in tears again."  
"Like when you were reading those articles about pregnancy?"

"To be fair, people who write a lot of these rumors are trying to find something to blame for their children's disabilities." Taichi reasoned. "Like anti-vaxxers. It gets personal and emotional and I can't help it."

"But there's nothing wrong with your baby. You shouldn't worry until you have a reason to be."

"Stop being smart. Your role is to be the brawn. I'm the brain. Stop." Taichi flicked his forehead.

Shirato smiled at the teenagers before her and checked her watch. _'It's time to meddle.'_ She slowly stood from her desk, going through her documents as she waited for the printer to stop.  
"Anyway," She got their attention. "I have the ultrasound pictures printing as we speak. Sadly, there are a few images that will require a bit more development, since I do have a pretty old device. I could have them sent over to you if you'd like."  
Taichi beamed at this. "Oh God, the pictures? Can I see what you have?!"  
"Answer the question, at least." Taiga sweatdropped at her behavior but was just as hyped up.

Shirato could only chuckle as she handed them what she had already printed, discreetly stopping the machine. "Here you go."

Taichi slowly took the images into her hands. They were still warm from the machine, shiny and sticky to the touch. She slowly traced her hands along the side of the image, drinking in the sight of her growing child. Her sweet, sweet baby, that she'd hold in just a few months. A child that'd call her "Mama!" and that she could take to the park, read stories to, cook for, care for-

"I knew you'd cry."  
"Shut up," she answered weakly, pointing at the pictures. "Look Taiga, it's your niece or nephew. It's worth crying over."

"Of course it is." he chuckled quiet, taking one of the pictures from her hand. "He looks really small."

"They all are small, even when they're first born," Shirato explained. "Before you know it, that baby will be big and strong, running around with no cares in the world."

"That's all I want for it..." Taichi wiped her eyes, smiling softly as she rubs her stomach. "A healthy, happy baby."

"He will be." Taiga pats her head gently, handing the photo back. "You said you could have the others delivered?"

"Yes," Shirato nodded. "As soon as they're ready, I could have them brought to you. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of someone handling them, I could even have my son hand-deliver them to your doorstep."

Taichi's eyes widen a bit in shock, brightly glistening from the fresh tears. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course. As your primary during your pregnancy, I want you to be as comfortable and stress-free as possible. My son is very responsible and knows the importance of medical privacy, so there won't be any snooping around."

"I don't know..." Taiga hesitated. "But... if Taichi's okay with it I can do that."

"I'm down!" she grinned. "Mom is going to be so excited to see these; I can't wait to send them to her! And Tetsuo too, he's gonna like these!"

"And there she goes." Taiga sighs, despite the bright smile n his face. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Shirato. You've really done a lot for us."

"Yes, thank you very much!" Taichi stood and bowed in immeasurable gratitude.

"Nonsense, I'm just doing my job." She smiled. "You should have your pictures in two days. Come back and see me in two weeks, and if everything goes our way, I might be able to tell you the gender of your child."

The teens thanked her once more, and left, gushing over the ultrasounds. A sly smirk slowly appeared on the doctor's face, as she placed the rest of the photos in an envelope. Was it unethical? To an extent. Illegal? No, not really.

She had good intentions, so what harm could be done? All she was doing was giving her son and the teens a small nudge in the right direction towards friendship.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Tetsuo sighed, patting his siblings' heads.

His few weeks in Japan had come to an end, and he had now to return to America, where his job was waiting for him.

His presence had done Taichi a great deal of good, and she truly appreciated and cherished living with him again. They hadn't done so since he'd gone to college. It felt like an eternity since they'd see each other, and that his stay was only a minute, rather than two weeks.

"I'll miss you too..." She sniffled, holding him tightly in her arms. "It's gonna be real quiet at home now..."

"Aw, don't be like that princess. Taiga will be noisy as usual. You don't have to worry about that..." Tetsuo kissed her head affectionately, then turned to Taiga. "You too, tiger. Take care of both of you, or I'll be back to nurse you back to health."

"From what?"

"From the beating that I'll give you."

"Harsh." Taichi chuckled, letting go of their older brother and lightly punching his arm. "That's no way to treat your little brother. You should care a bit more."

"Aw, you're turning into our mom. That's sad." Taiga mocked a dejected face. "I'm going to die at this rate."

They laughed, trying to enjoy the little time they had left together, standing in the airport. It contrasted massively to the last time they were in this situation.

When Taichi and Taiga were returning to Japan. They stood in complete silence at the time. Tetsuo was still refusing to say anything even nearly related to the cases but didn't say anything else, in fear of upsetting her. Taiga was just as quiet, deep in thought and ruined by guilt. Taichi had to sit, because of her leg injury that had started to ache from the injury, and even if most of the bruises were gone, the dark circles under her eyes looked almost just as painful as a black eye.

At least now, they were happy (more or less).

Taiga stared at Tetsuo as he watched him set his bags on the scale, interacting with the worker who then transferred them to the plane. Taiga had been thinking about what Aomine had told him. It really, really scared him to think that Momoi could find out about what happened to Taichi, and how she would react to her secret being outed. He couldn't risk her being hurt again—she suffered enough.

"Tetsuo..." Taiga said a bit hesitantly. "Uh... could I talk to you privately? For a minute..?"

Taichi raised a brow curiously. She slowly walked off and sat a few feet away, giving them privacy.

Tetsuo sighed a bit, realizing he had no choice in the matter, but still concerned as to what Taiga didn't want Taichi, essentially his best friend, couldn't hear from him. "What's wrong?"

"The... Did Mom stop decorating the baby room at home?"

"Uh... no, why?"

Taiga sighed. "I...I'm starting to think she'd be better off in America."

* * *

Taichi watched silently as her brothers argued lowly, a bit away from her. Her slowly increasing anxiety aside, Taichi felt mostly fine until then. Her worry for the boys was mildly concerning, but by the looks of it, they seemed to be... agreeing, rather than fighting. Rarely ever did they get along, and usually when they did, it meant that she'd disagree.

What could they be talking about? It seemed very serious for them not to want her around—it likely meant she was either the topic of discussion, or they didn't want to make her anxious because of the pregnancy.

Somewhere deep down, that felt insulting. She was pregnant. Sure, she maybe overreacted a few times, and she might be a bit more emotional, but it didn't mean she'd lose her head over some bad news.

She paused. What if it was bad news? Did something happen to them? Did something happen to their mother? Their father? Were they okay? Was it the baby? Maybe Mrs. Shirato secretly contacted Taiga and let her know of some problem and he hid it from her, then to Tetsuo and everyone except her and they were organizing an intervention for her without asking if she was okay with it!

She glared over at her brothers, who glanced at her, then quickly averted their gazes, going back to quietly discussing, fidgeting a bit.

Taichi couldn't quite grasp why they'd be intervening, considering she was getting better. She was fine, she didn't need help!

In a small moment of being delirious, she considered running away for a bit. She knows however, that she'd probably have a panic attack, and that it wouldn't solve anything. With a small sigh, she admitted her silent defeat in the matter, thinking that for now, it'd just be best for her to see what they were planning. She didn't want them to hide things from her if it was a out her baby, but she'd get to the bottom of it on her own.

After a few more minutes of discussing and a call to board the plane, Tetsuo and Taiga finally rejoined Taichi, who eyed them both wearily.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. "Done planning my demise?"

"Very funny." Tetsuo rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Even if it were true, you know I'd double-cross him."

"Why do you have to hate me so much?" Taiga grumbled.

"Because bro-to-bro love is overrated." the older male shrugged.

Taichi couldn't help but snicker. Whatever they did have planned, it probably wouldn't be too bad. Maybe.

Besides, instead of dwelling on future worries, she had better things to think of. Like how much she'd miss Tetsuo. She pulls him into an affectionate yet awkward hug. He tried to find a way to hug back without touching her stomach (Taichi had been particularly ferocious when it came it her belly being even grazed accidentally) but since she initiated it, he knew she wouldn't care too much.

In the distance, they could hear the announcement made for Tetsuo's flight.

With a small, disheartening sigh, Tetsuo slowly pulled away and looked at Taichi.

Her face was rounder, plumper. A few pimples here and there, that did nothing to tarnish her beauty. Small tears prickled her eyes as she stared back, and for a second, Tetsuo could almost see the small toddler who followed him around, lovingly calling him prince. The one he always protected. _The one he failed to protect._

"Taichi..." He said slowly, wiping the tears away. "You're so, so strong. Stronger than anyone I know. Stronger than I could ever be..."

He took another good look at her. His sister. Pregnant, a soon to be mother. Perhaps he hadn't noticed it before, and he used to not believe it, but right there, Taichi seemed to glow. The same way people dramatically described soon-to-be mothers, Taichi seemed to radiate such a bright serenity that even their apparent sadness couldn't seem to dampen.

"You'll be such a great mother..." he smiled brightly at her, a smile full of pride and affection. "The baby is so lucky to have you."

He watched as her eyes glistened even more, tears threatening to drop. She smiled back, gave him a final, tight squeeze. "...Thank you, Tetsuo..."

They let go. Taiga and Tetsuo gave each other a nod of acknowledgement (their bro-hug goes unwritten), and with that, he was gone.

The twins watched him walk away, a small void filling them both.

"Taiga."

"Hm?"

Taichi stared off distantly, a sad smile gracing her face. With a small sigh, she looked up at him. "Let's play basketball."


End file.
